Brûlures
by Dark Cape
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione Weasley a choisi de consacrer sa vie à améliorer celle des moldus au sein d'un prestigieux service hospitalier au cœur de Londres. Dix ans ont passé et la voilà ancrée dans une routine étouffante avec son premier amour, Ron. Un jour de Novembre, son travail remarquable va prendre un tournant, éveillant alors les fantômes du passé.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire dans l'univers HP Post Poudlard. Celle-ci ne sera pas aussi longue que ma précédente ( Ouais et encore j'ai pas fini avec l'autre... ) Donc nous voilà propulsés dans le champ lexical de la merveilleuse ambiance médicale, je précise, pas taper, je n'ai aucune notion véritable en la matière, les seules séries médicales que je matte sont Scrubs et House donc je me renseigne pour éviter de faire d'énormes bourdes mais j'avais envie de raconter quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire et me suis emportée sur un cursus qu'aurait pu suivre Hermione dans le monde moldu. Si parmi vous certains font parti du milieu médical, qu'ils se manifestent si vraiment j'écris des énormités mais ça reste du divertissement ( comme les séries quoi.)**

 **Pour les repères temporels donc, tout cela se passe 10 ans après la guerre donc quelque part en 2008.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ainsi que tout l'univers autour du quel cette nouvelle tourne.**

 **Avertissements : C'est RATED M, donc c'est pas pour rien, y aura du lemon.**

 **Je ne révèle rien mais la notification du pairing est volontaire afin que vous puissiez tourner les talons si ce dernier ne vous convient pas. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous vous manifesterez en me laissant une petite reviews à chaque nouveau chapitre. Love.**

* * *

 _Après la guerre, Hermione Weasley a choisi de consacrer sa vie à améliorer celle des moldus au sein d'un prestigieux service hospitalier au cœur de Londres. Dix ans ont passé et la voilà ancrée dans une routine étouffante avec son premier amour, Ron. Un jour de Novembre, son travail remarquable va prendre un tournant, éveillant alors les fantômes du passé._

* * *

-" Bonjour Weasley, ta visite du matin avec les internes comme d'habitude et ensuite tu commences avec un nouveau dans le service grands brûlés. Il souffre de brûlures chimiques très étranges et Stiff a besoin de ton avis sur la question, on a pas pu lui soutirer la moindre info et comme tu es douée en relations humaines on a pensé que tu devrais le voir entre quatre yeux après ton petit tour de la journée."

-" Plus de précisions s'il te plait Judith."

-" Il faut voir avec le docteur Stiff. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a été transporté dans la nuit et qu'il a fallu le sédater... Une dose de cheval et ça l'a à peine calmé."

Hermione Weasley entamait sa cinquième année consécutive dans le même service du même hôpital au cœur de Londres. A la fin de la guerre, la jeune femme avait préféré terminer rapidement son diplôme d'aptitudes magiques avant de suivre ce qu'elle voulu être une brillante carrière dans la médecine moldue, essayant tant bien que mal de marcher dans les traces de ses parents, voire de les surpasser. Dès sa sortie de Poudlard, elle et Ron s'étaient précipités dans le mariage et lui était resté fidèle à ses racines de sang pur, optant pour une carrière d'auror au ministère.

Tous les matins elle arrivait sur les lieux où toute la misère du monde était concentrée. La maladie n'épargnait personne et elle était là dans le but simple de pouvoir rendre meilleure la stabilité de ses patients. Durant sa troisième année de médecine, elle avait choisi de se spécialiser au service des grands brûlés, le plus prestigieux de toute l'Angleterre et voyait défiler des personnes de tous horizons et de toute géographie confondue.

Comme l'aura habituelle autour d'elle, Hermione était respectée et reconnue par ses confrères comme étant l'une des jeunes médecins les plus prometteurs du pays. Beaucoup admiraient le talent inné et ponctuel de la jeune femme alors que d'autres enviaient délibérément sa position. Elle avait essuyé nombre de critiques et de rabaissement à cause de son genre féminin entre autre et fut heureuse que dans le contexte moldu, elle n'eut pas à devoir justifier ses capacités à cause de son patrimoine génétique. Son sang n'était plus un problème de discorde malgré les persistants sympathisants vieillissants de Voldemort qui tendaient de temps à autre à distribuer un peu de propagande à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Elle faisait tourner nerveusement son alliance qui lui démangeait de temps à autres, spécialement le matin lorsqu'elle arrivait sur les lieux, avant de planifier correctement sa journée. Elle savait que c'était peine perdue car le milieu hospitalier était trop imprévisible et pourtant elle s'en sortait toujours haut la main et avait apprit à faire la part des choses dans son cœur généreux et compatissant.

La sorcière s'entendait avec la majorité des collègues et internes de son service et plus particulièrement avec Judith Dimish, une interne qui était entrée deux ans après elle et qui était généralement de garde la nuit puisque étant célibataire et sans enfants. C'était une femme très grande aux cheveux longs et blond scandinave, toujours une queue de cheval. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert feuille et un charme qui ne laissait personne sur son passage indifférent. Outre le fait d'être un bon médecin, elle était une brillante linguiste et avait étudié à Oxford, parlant presque couramment cinq langues différentes. Elle était selon Hermione, la plus douée de sa génération.

-" Hé bien on va voir si il est aussi récalcitrant avec moi." Elle adressa un clin d'oeil furtif à sa collègue avant de disparaitre vers ascenseur menant à l'étage adéquat.

Les internes l'attendaient déjà, café à la main prêts effectuer leur visite quotidienne des malades.

-" Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop fait la fête ce weekend, on a du pain sur la planche." Annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire circonstanciel à ses six étudiants qui arboraient une mine fatiguée.

* * *

Hermione se rendit comme il était prévu à la chambre 197. Un étrange stress se profilait à l'horizon. Elle prit une longue inspiration se préparant à une éventuelle véhémence de la part du patient et entra. Tout était calme. Les yeux rivés sur son porte document indiquant le profil de son nouveau patient, elle n'avait pas encore levé les yeux, habituée à ce genre de cas.

-" Bonjour je suis le docteur Weasley, spécialiste dans les brûlures graves. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous jusqu'à votre sortie prévue dans un mois..." Elle marqua une pause de réflexion. " C'est un délai assez long." Lorsqu'elle leva finalement les yeux, elle trouva tout ce que sa fiche décrivait, un homme assez grand en blouse dont les mains, la gorge et le visage étaient entièrement recouverts de bandages.

Hermione remarqua d'autres brûlures antérieures à celles qui demeuraient fraîches, notamment sur l'avant bras gauche dont la peau grisonnait comme de l'encre effacée. Elle remonta le regard vers les interstices qui laissaient fuir les deux iris noirs qui la fixaient dans une expression figée de colère mélangée à la stupeur.

Mal à l'aise la jeune médecin se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

-" Je... Je vais dicter ce qui est écrit sur la fiche que j'ai à votre sujet... Clignez des yeux si une information est erronée." Ne s'attendant à aucune réponse elle enchaina " Votre nom n'y figure pas et votre identité n'a pu être vérifiée quand vous êtes arrivé cette nuit... D'accord... Homme, quarantaine d'années, un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, présentant multiples brûlures d'origine chimique sur le visage, la gorge et les mains. C'est votre voisin qui vous a conduit ici après avoir entendu une détonation provenant de votre... Votre sous-sol. Vous résidez à Soho au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble."

Le brûlé inspira comme d'exaspération et ne cligna pas une seule fois. Les affirmations qu'Hermione prodiguait semblaient exactes.

-" Bien... L'infirmière a changé votre bandage avant mon arrivée mais si vous le permettez j'ai besoin de regarder un peu plus précisément la nature de vos blessures." Alors qu'Hermione s'approchait, l'homme eut un mouvement de recul qui déstabilisa la jeune femme. Il semblait se forcer à se contenir. " Je vous promet de ne pas vous faire plus de mal. J'imagine que vous souffrez déjà bien assez, je n'en remettrais pas une couche supplémentaire, je vous le promet." Répéta-t-elle habituée à ce que ses patients paniquent avant un examen. Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel et tenter de douloureusement tourner sa tête sur le côté mais en vain. " Pour aujourd'hui je vais juste regarder la main gauche." Annonça-t-elle. Un sentiment de libération se dessina dans les yeux noirs du quadragénaire mais au demeurant insondable.

Doucement et avec finesse, Hermione prit la main qui l'intriguait le plus afin d'aussi mieux observer la nature de la marque énorme et ancienne qui trônait sur l'avant bras. Elle défit le bandage précautionneusement révélant d'abord les doigts fondus et dont la chair collait au tissus, puis la paume et puis tout le reste jusqu'à la base du poignet. Le reste de la main était pratiquement dans le même état que les doigts. Le résultat était loin de la perfection esthétique mais de sa carrière médicale, la jeune femme était désormais habituée à voir ce genre d'horreur tous les jours.

Dans ces cas là, elle avait noté que l'égo était en général le plus meurtrit. Hommes et femmes venant de partout dans le pays avec de telles blessures se lamentaient, n'osant qu'à demi mot révéler que leur plastique était fanée, de longues semaines de convalescence pour au final récupérer un corps qui leur était totalement étranger et laid.

-" C'est pas très joli à voir..." Fit Hermione relevant ses yeux compatissants vers ceux de son nouveau patient. Il la fixait toujours de ses iris abyssaux démontrant une colère muette. Rapidement, elle détourna le regard et remit en place la gaze cicatrisante sur la main encore bouillante.

* * *

-" Tu n'as qu'à lui donner du Veritaserum."

-" Il ne peut pas parler."

-" Tu n'as qu'à utiliser la Légilimencie."

-" Mais enfin Ronald... Pour l'amour de..."

-" Et ensuite tu l'Oubliettes..."

-" Non ! Je ne travaille pas à Sainte Mangouste. Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie sur un de mes patients !"

-" Rien ne t'en empêche, ce n'est pas maqué dans le règlement de l'hôpital."

Elle lança ce qu'elle avait sous la main de plus près, à savoir un demi oignon espérant atteindre son idiot de mari.

-" Raté !" Elle sourit de sa bêtise

A vingt heures, à peine rentrée chez elle, Hermione préparait le diner, les pensées tournées vers un moyen de faire communiquer l'inconnu qui était arrivé la nuit précédente dans son service. Ron, affalé sur le canapé après une longue journée de travail écoutait à demis-mots ce que sa femme lui dictait, absorbé par la radio retransmettant en direct le match opposant les Falmouth Falcons aux Tutshill Tornados. A travers l'appartement Londonien une fumée de bonnes victuailles indiquait que le repas serait bientôt prêt.

-" Chéri s'il te plait, mets la table." Demanda Hermione. Ron grommela puis sortit sa baguette histoire d'en faire le moins possible. Les couverts se mirent en place en un petit balai gracieux puis, appâté par l'odeur de nourriture l'auror se leva, s'étirant comme un pantouflard ayant passé la journée en symbiose avec son fauteuil.

Ron ne changeait pas à l'exception que sa gloutonnerie lui avait fait pousser une petite bedaine encore peu perceptible derrière sa carrure mais les années passaient et il voyait son corps se transformer en celui d'un véritable adulte, peut-être prématurément.

Le couple dina en silence, écoutant les commentaires sportifs qualifiant le match de Quidditch à la radio. Hermione avala son repas lentement, perdue dans ses pensées et observant Ron se goinfrer comme à son habitude alors qu'il aurait presque fallu coller un bavoir sous son menton.

Il se leva et débarrassa autour de sa femme la laissant seule attablée avec sérénité et son sentiment de routine ancrée.

Plus tard après la fin du match, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour s'octroyer un moment de détente sous la douche chaude réconfortante. Sa solitude ponctuelle fut ébranlée par son homme déshabillé implorant l'accès à la cabine de douche. Elle ignora son regard concupiscent et se glissa furtivement hors de l'eau entourant son corps d'une serviette chaude et moelleuse. Elle soupira ramassant le linge trainant à même le sol pour venir le mettre dans la panière prévue à cet effet et partit se brosser les dents. Ron ne traina pas sous la douche et vint encore nu et mouillé se placer derrière sa femme barbouillée de dentifrice mentholé. Le sorcier soucieux d'arriver à ses fins enlaça la taille de son épouse et déposa un léger baiser au creux de sa clavicule découverte et presque sèche.

-" Pas ce soir Ron, j'ai sommeil." Déjoua-t-elle marmonnant entre ses dents encore couvertes de dentifrice. Il fit la moue sachant qu'il ne devait sous aucun prétexte insister et parti d'un pas penaud vers la chambre.

Rincée, la femme resta un moment seule avec elle même contemplant son corps dans l'immense miroir moderne face à elle. Elle prit un coton et se démaquilla. Bien que portant un très léger fard, elle se devait tous les jours de faire et défaire un masque sur ses cicatrices très visibles et marquée par l'ancienneté mais ailleurs que sur son visage. Le passage du coton imbibé de crème, sur son avant bras gauche laissa apparaitre ce mot gravé dans la chair depuis une longue décennie maintenant : Mudblood.

Le rituel quotidien de la jeune femme l'avait presque hermétisé. Jamais elle n'avait pensé à faire disparaitre définitivement cette marque disgracieuse et impolie. Elle faisait partie de sa vie et était un bon moyen de se souvenir d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle représentait et le long combat qu'elle et ses amis avaient gagné. Être en vie et libre tout en portant ce symbole était une revanche qui avait terrassé tous ses opposants.

Satisfaite de sa toilette, elle suivit les pas de Ron qui ronflait déjà et se glissa de bonne heure sous la couette jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne près de ses oreilles pour six heures du matin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour votre accueil fort sympathique. Je vous embrasse.**

-" Votre patient est stupéfiant Hermione, sans un mot ni geste il a réussit à faire pleurer l'infirmière Sanders."

A peine arrivée pour sept heures Hermione fut attrapée aux portes de l'hôpital par son chef, le docteur Stiff. Il parlait avec un brin d'humour dans la voix relatant cette anecdote à son employée des plus dévouée. Hermione café à la main se raidit sur place évaluant ce qui sortait de la bouche de Stiff.

Elias Stiff était le chef du service des grands brûlés. La cinquantaine à peine marquée, il arborait un teint doré tout au long de l'année, profitant de tous ses congés pour se ressourcer au soleil avec sa femme. Il avait les yeux bleus clair et la chevelure poivre et sel et malgré quelques ridules bien marquées, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être encore bel homme doté d'un charisme formidable. Chacun de ses sourires avait pour effet de mieux charmer ses patients et ce même lorsque les nouvelles n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Ce charme rappelait à Hermione non sans nostalgie, celui du légendaire amnésique, Gilderoy Lockhart, désormais vieillissant entre les murs de Sainte Mangouste. Lorsque Hermione avait postulé à son service, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à évaluer la jeune femme et avoua même plus tard qu'il se serait battu pour qu'elle en fasse parti. Il avait toujours su la pousser à donner le meilleur d'elle même dans un état d'esprit tout à fait bienveillant.

-" Comment ?" Demanda-t-elle soufflant sur le liquide brûlant sortit de la cafétéria.

-" Elle était venue pour faire sa toilette et changer les bandages et puis... Elle n'a pas su nous expliquer vraiment ce qui s'était passé mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'elle est partie faire un entretien en section psy. Le docteur Thelman l'a arrêtée pour deux jours invoquant un surmenage, un burn-out. J'ai toute confiance en vous Weasley vous êtes une dure à cuire, vous allez me mater cet énergumène et le rendre doux comme un agneau." Hermione lui offrit un sourire joueur n'ayant pas peur d'un nouveau défi. Après sa visite quotidienne, elle monta à la chambre 197 intriguée et voulant récupérer des comptes avec monsieur X, l'homme muet au regard tueur. Autour de la porte, des curieux du service discutaient de son sort et spéculaient sur le traitement qu'il avait infligé à l'infirmière Sanders. D'un geste bref de la main, la jeune médecin leur fit comprendre de débarrasser le plancher rapidement.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sentit un froid s'abattre sur elle alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la chambre médicalisée. Ne se laissant pas impressionner par ce genre d'atmosphère hostile, elle entra directement en contact visuel avec le patient. Il était resté dans la même position que la veille ou bien il voulait le lui faire croire. Sur le chevet était posé un plateau repas intact.

-" Je sais que ce n'est pas très appétissant mais il va falloir que vous mangiez pour reprendre des forces."

Il soupira d'exaspération douloureusement laissant s'échapper de sa gorge un timbre de voix suave rageur qui fit frissonner Hermione.

-" C'est ça ou je vous fait poser un énorme tuyau qui descendra dans votre estomac." Posa-t-elle autoritaire ne laissant rien transparaitre. Elle le devina hausser un sourcil de façon très dissimulée derrière son masque comme s'il relevait son défi de manière effrontée. La jeune femme s'approcha du patient et sans autant de cérémonie que la veille, prit brutalement la main droite pour examen. L'homme eut un mouvement de recul encore mais tenta de se maîtriser afin de mieux lancer des éclairs de fureur à l'aide des billes obsidiennes qui seules s'échappaient des bandages.

La brutalité dont Hermione faisait preuve fit cependant soupirer de douleur le grand brûlé. Il gardait les lèvres jointes par fierté alors que le reste de son corps tressautait nerveusement. A présent, le médecin ôtait doucement le bandage qui restait difficilement intact tant les plaies suppuraient et les chairs restaient accrochées sur le tissus.

-" L'infirmière Sanders n'a même pas eu le temps de changer vos pansements. On est tous curieux dans le service de savoir ce que vous avez bien pu lui faire..." Entonna-t-elle l'air de rien et de façon rhétorique. " Il va falloir que je refasse tous vos bandages."  
Une agitation se fit sentir alors que le regard noir montrait une panique croissante à mesure que la jeune femme tirait sur les bouts de tissus stériles. L'homme s'agita attirant l'attention d'Hermione et secoua la tête par la négative.

-" Je dois vous changer vos bandages, vous n'avez pas laissé faire l'infirmière..." Elle le vit tenter de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour effacer l'aspect cartonneux habituel. Il se donnait énormément de mal pour communiquer à cet instant.

-" Arrêtez vous vous faîtes plus de mal qu'autre chose, tout se passera bien."

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et son agitation provoquait à présent des saignements autour des lèvres.

-" Si vous ne vous calmez pas tout de suite, je vous fait sédater !" Avertit Hermione. D'un coup habile, le patient profita d'un instant d'inattention de la part de la jeune femme et de sa main découverte et sanglante il l'attrapa par le col de sa blouse blanche. La sorcière lâcha un cri stupéfait et était désormais dans une position très inconfortable. La peur monta dans son corps alors que les yeux noirs tentaient vainement d'apporter une réelle explication. Les lèvres de l'homme essayaient tant bien que mal de bouger, son regard implorant une écoute.

Un long instant comme ça passa et Hermione sentit la panique diminuer bien qu'elle percevait toute la haine que profilaient les deux billes onyx.

-" Infirmière... Pas vous." Murmura-t-il le plus doucement possible dans un grognement. Elle l'observa à travers les interstices de son pansement et laissa son regard se plonger dans les profondeurs abyssales de son adversaire. Il y avait une froideur qu'elle connaissait.

Hermione reprit des esprits et se détacha de son emprise lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il n'ait plus rien à dire. Il la laissa s'en aller l'ayant tachée de sang sur tout le haut de sa belle blouse. La jeune médecin ne sût ce que c'était mais quelque chose l'avait ébranlé à ce moment là. C'était la première fois qu'un patient refusait sa présence et qu'elle dut affronter une telle violence dans le regard. Sans plus de cérémonie et vaincue pour la journée par un tel affrontement, elle s'effaça de la chambre sans un mot et retourna désorientée vers son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau encore hébété, la sorcière vit tout de suite qu'elle avait de la visite. Assise face à son bureau se tenait droite l'infirmière Sanders.

-" Joy ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Le psy... Vous êtes en arrêt, rentrez chez vous." Eût-elle encore du mal à formuler.

Joy Sanders était infirmière dans cet hôpital depuis quelques mois. Elle était auparavant citoyenne américaine et avait déménagé après être rentrée de son déploiement en Irak. Cette trentenaire avait servit douze ans dans les marines en tant qu'infirmière militaire, principalement en temps de paix. Elle avait le teint café et arborait une silhouette très sportive. Joy faisait également parti de ces gens avec une aisance naturelle à parler et possédait le secret d'un sourire très contagieux. Aujourd'hui, la donne avait changé, Sanders paraissait affolée et sur le point de faire une syncope.

-" Weasley, vous avez été voir le 197 ?" Fit-elle se levant d'un bond alors qu'Hermione venait à peine de rentrer dans la pièce. Un instant de silence gêné s'instaura entre les deux femmes puis l'infirmière prit le temps de la détailler et remarqua le détail sanglant tout frais. Le malaise retranscrit sur le visage de la sorcière ne laissa aucune place au doute. Un voile de peur passa dans les pupilles brunes de l'américaine. " Cet homme c'est le diable Hermione."

-" Je suis sûre que vous exagérez..." Fit-elle essayant de retrouver ses esprits parvenant à peine à glisser un sourire mais qui se transforma en grimace malsaine.

-" J'ai grandis à la Nouvelle Orléans. J'ai été élevée par ma grand mère après la mort de mon père. Des choses étranges se passent là bas dans les petites campagnes, loin de la ville. L'occulte, les éloges des Lwas. Ma grand mère m'a toujours mise en garde contre ces gens." Murmura-t-elle, polissant nerveusement la croix dorée discrète qui pendait à son cou. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-" De quoi..."

Elle fut coupée par l'entrée d'Elias dans son bureau.

-" Sanders, rentrez chez vous." Dit-il d'un ton froid et autoritaire. " Nul besoin d'effrayer le docteur Weasley. Prenez du temps pour vous reposer et revenez en pleine forme lundi." Conclut-il. Sans plus de cérémonie, l'infirmière se retira et s'en alla d'un pas pressé sans laisser plus d'explication à la jeune femme. Stiff alors remarqua également la trace de main nsur le col de la blouse de son docteur. " C'est le 197 qui vous a fait ça ?"

Hermione hocha la tête essayant de masquer au mieux son malaise mais se devait de dire toute la vérité à son supérieur.

-" Il n'a rien mangé et a refusé que je change ses bandages." Soupira-t-elle. Stiff haussa un sourcil.

-" Les ambulanciers qui l'ont amené ici m'avaient prévenu que c'était un sale con... Mais bon, en attendant ce n'est pas votre travail de changer les bandages. C'est charitable de votre part c'est certain, de vouloir autant vous investir pour un patient qui ne mérite pas que l'on s'acharne pour lui." Il secoua une pile de feuilles agrafées. " Tenez, c'est le résultat des analyses sur le bout de peau que nous lui avons prélevé à la main droite à son arrivée. Il est revenu positif à la brûlure chimique mais l'ordinateur est incapable de donner la molécule qui aurait causé tous ces dégâts." La brune haussa un sourcil de surprise.

-" Les subventions de l'Etat ne sont plus suffisantes pour garder un équipement au point ?" Ironisa Hermione.

-" L'appareil est neuf d'il y a six mois. Je compte sur vous pour le cuisiner et savoir ce qui a provoqué ça. Si les autorités apprennent ça, il y aura une enquête car ils le soupçonneront de terrorisme et développement d'armes chimiques. Une enquête sera ouverte et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver mêlé là dedans, je pars pour Miami avec ma femme dans une semaine pour passer le Black Friday, il est hors de question que je me prive de mes vacances pour un odieux connard." Le ton du chef de service commençait à monter à mesure qu'il évoquait la gravité des faits entourant monsieur X. Hermione palissait de plus en plus contrainte par le poids de cette énorme responsabilité que Stiff venait faire peser sur ses frêles épaules.

Elle inspira pour se donner une grande bouffée de courage et ferma les yeux un instant afin de se vider de toute la négativité qu'elle venait d'emmagasiner.

-" Tout va bien se passer Weasley, je crois en vous. Ce n'est pas le premier con à mettre les pieds de force dans notre service et vous verrez, à la fin comme les autres, il vous remerciera. Au fait, changez de blouse, je n'ai pas envie que les patients vous voient avec une énorme trace de sang sur le col." Fit-il laissant sur le bureau le rapport d'analyse qui claqua le bois comme un fouet. Il tourna les talons rapidement laissant la jeune médecin seule avec son appréhension.

Deux heures passèrent. Les dossiers de patients à remplir avaient le mérite de remettre la jeune femme d'aplomb, étudiant scrupuleusement chaque cas qu'elle se devait de ratifier officiellement. Une heure auparavant, un infirmier était venu informer Hermione que les soins avaient été prodigués au 197 et qu'il n'avait crée aucune forme de résistance ou de protestation malgré une ambiance toujours autant glaciale. Elle avait peur. Peur d'y retourner et les dossiers se volatilisaient à grande vitesse, laissant devant elle l'échéance de sa prochaine visite à la maudite chambre, se profiler non sans une angoisse persistante dans le ventre.

Lorsqu'elle se leva enfin, résignée et voulant se comporter en adulte responsable, pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le monde du travail moldu, elle vérifia que sa baguette était bien en place, cachée dans la manche de sa blouse. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vois mes stats je reçois plein de mails, vous semblez accrocher à cette histoire je suis contente. Merci à vous gros bisous.**

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air alors que ses pas titubants la menaient vers la chambre dont elle avait l'entière charge. Un instant avant d'entrer, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, détaillant la poignée comme si elle allait la brûler au moment de poser sa main dessus. De nouveau elle soupira sentant le stress s'insinuer jusque dans le creux de son âme. Elle repensa furtivement à Sanders, l'ex militaire humiliée et choquée par son dernier passage au 197. La sorcière tâcha de reprendre contenance alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte tentant de dissimuler du mieux qu'elle put ses émotions négatives. Il était hors de question qu'elle montre le moindre signe de faiblesse à son patient.

Dans la chambre, il y avait toujours ce froid persistant. Sans même un regard vers le lit, Hermione se dirigea vers le radiateur qui indiquait être à la température conforme. Elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et posa enfin ses yeux sur l'objet de sa visite.  
Il la fixait en profondeur comme si il cherchait à mettre à nu son ressenti.

-" Les analyses du labo montrent que ce sont bien des produits chimiques qui ont brûlé votre peau, comme indiqué sur votre fiche d'admission." Elle marqua une pause guettant un autre réaction qui ne vint pas. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de parler. " Néanmoins, notre base de donnée ne nous a pas permit d'identifier la molécule responsable de votre mésaventure. Alors je vais vous le demander dans l'intérêt de tous et surtout le votre. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez dans votre sous-sol qui vous a de toute évidence explosé à la figure ?"

Il lui adressa un regard significatif presque moqueur lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait et ne pouvait pas s'exprimer.

-" Inutile de m'adresser ce regard, je sais ce que vous pensez mais je ne vous donne pas le choix. Si vous ne répondez pas à cette question simple, une enquête sera ouverte et vous savez ce que vous risquez ? Si la police enquête vous pouvez prendre un aller simple en prison pour détention d'armes chimiques inconnues et pire, terrorisme." Elle reprenait simplement les mots que son chef avait énoncé quelques heures auparavant.

Hermione entendit le patient grogner une fois de plus.

Judith ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne surprendre personne, sachant qu'Hermione était sur place depuis quelques instants à peine.

-" Tu peux me voir une minute ?" Demanda la jeune femme blonde. L'autre médecin opina du chef et adressa un regard d'avertissement à l'homme froid avant se s'engouffrer à l'extérieur de la chambre. " Bon, c'est pour te tenir au courant mais Stiff a envoyé un flic en civil pour récupérer des informations au domicile du gars. C'est un de ses cousins, il va faire ça discret pour éviter de créer de problèmes au sein de l'hôpital. Il parait qu'il y est déjà. Déjà avoir son identité." Hermione soupira.

-" Oui ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise idée... Je n'approuve pas qu'on fouille la vie des patients mais lui... Il me fait froid dans le dos."

-" J'ai entendu les internes dire que tu devais le cuisiner."

-" C'est ce que Elias souhaite en effet..." Murmura la sorcière. Dimish fit une grimace de dégoût par pure compassion et frotta affectueusement le bras de sa collègue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne après midi.

Hermione revint dans la chambre et constata que le patient n'était plus dans son lit. Interloquée elle resta interdite un court instant et entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Affolée, elle frappa à la porte.

-" Monsieur... Il faut revenir vous coucher, Monsieur !" Appela-t-elle tout en tambourinant du poing sur la porte. " N'enlevez pas vos pansements !" Scanda-t-elle de nouveau. Le robinet s'éteignit et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle sursauta farouchement et fit face à cet homme qui était en réalité immense. Il la toisait. Par le reflet du miroir de la salle de bains, elle voyait tout le dos de l'homme dont la blouse laissait entrevoir sa nudité partielle et des traces obscures sur la peau laiteuse.

Comment pouvait-il simplement être debout, avoir suffisamment de force pour se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain ? Il avait été mis sous calment le matin encore avec une dose généreuse et le voilà qui se tenait là, un air arrogant se devinant sous les bandages. Il bouscula presque Hermione et alla se rasseoir sur le bord de son lit, laissant la jeune femme interdite. Sans s'en être aperçu elle avait enfoncé les doigts de sa main gauche dans sa blouse et le geste n'avait pas échappé au patient. Elle remarqua alors à la lumière du jour que quelques longs cheveux noirs très discrets sortaient des bandages. Elle n'avait pas non plus tout de suite vu ses jambes que la blouse ne couvrait pas et qui étaient couvertes de cicatrices violacées et blanches très anciennes.

-" C'est drôle mais vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai connu." Murmura-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'il n'entende pas tout ce qu'elle disait. Les yeux noirs de colère se firent maintenant interrogateurs. Quelque chose s'était adoucit dans ses traits pourtant invisibles." J'avais un professeur." Commença-t-elle bégayant. " J'étais dans un... Collège privé. J'avais un professeur de... Sciences... Un homme terrifiant, incisif. Il avait la punition facile, il était injuste. Il avait ce regard... Comme le vôtre. Noir, colérique et mystérieux. Il avait une voix pourtant tellement... Suave." Hermione rougissait à l'évocation de ses souvenirs et pour se cacher, elle tourna le dos au patient, prétextant de regarder par la fenêtre. " Sa voix était tellement lascive que ça le rendait encore plus intimidant." Elle marqua une courte pause. " Il m'a pourri la vie quand j'étais étudiante. Je me surpassais tout le temps pour lui prouver que je n'étais pas mauvaise et ça ne lui plaisait pas... Je crois. Puis un jour... Il est mort et c'est une autre facette de lui qu'on a connu. Il avait le don pour savoir enfouir ce qu'il avait de meilleur en lui. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi s'être comporté comme une telle peau de vache devant nous alors qu'au final il a tant donné pour nous sortir des problèmes que nous avions. Avec mon mari et notre meilleur ami, à la date anniversaire de sa mort, nous faisons le voyage jusqu'en écosse et nous allons nous recueillir sur sa tombe." Hermione reprit conscience de ce qu'elle disait et cligna des yeux comme si elle se rendait finalement compte que sa vie devait certainement apporter peu d'intérêt au 197.

Elle se tourna et vit qu'il la regardait avec un autre regard que celui qu'il avait bien voulu lui offrir jusque là. Il détourna les yeux avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pudeur. Un silence gênant s'installa puis à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Judith ouvrit de nouveau la porte.

-" Hermione, il faut que je te voie." Fit-elle pressée. L'intéressée s'excusa et sortit de la pièce en trombe, piquée de curiosité par l'impatience affichée sur le visage de Dimish.

-" Alors ?" Demanda la brune.

-" Stiff m'a donné son identité mais pas plus. Apparemment il n'y a rien de suspect chez lui, le flic a trouvé ça très bizarre. Peut-être que quelqu'un est venu faire le ménage. En tous cas il n'y a rien à signaler." La jeune femme blonde sortit un petit post-it sur lequel le nom du patient était marqué. Hermione le prit et lu à voix haute :

-" Pierce Vensur... C'est pas très banal comme nom." Annonça-t-elle. Judith haussa les épaules. " On a des papiers officiels de lui ?"

-" Non, apparemment le flic a demandé directement des renseignements à sa locataire. Il va faire une demande de renseignements pour vérifier son casier judiciaire si il en a et puis connaître son numéro de sécurité sociale." Hermione opina du chef.

-" Bon très bien. J'y retourne, on se voit demain." Fit la jeune médecin. Dans la chambre, le patient semblait l'attendre.

-" Bon... Monsieur Vensur je vais vérifier l'état de votre main gauche." Fit Hermione en le détaillant pour voir sa réaction. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, lui arrachant un râle de douleur au fond de la gorge et leva sa main. La jeune femme resta interdite.

-" Vous m'autorisez à vous examiner ?" L'homme cligna des paupières signifiant qu'il se soumettait à la volonté de son médecin.  
Médusée, Hermione s'avança vers le lit et se mit devant lui. Il détournait du regard et semblait un peu gêné cette fois-ci.

-" Vous avez beaucoup de cicatrices et certaines ne datent pas d'hier." Fit-elle sur un ton très bas car il était tout proche désormais. Il soupira. Elle enlevait le pansement au fur et à mesure et ne constata aucun changement depuis la veille. Vensur crispa les mâchoires mais sans plus.

Les plaies suppuraient toujours autant et les chairs à vif saignaient montrant presque la pulsation du cœur sur chaque tissus. " Je ne peux toujours rien faire en l'état. Il faut attendre. Je reviendrais vous voir demain, j'ai d'autres patients à visiter." Elle referma la plaie et pour la première fois depuis des années, s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie pour guérir ce patient qui cachait sa souffrance.

-" On se revoit demain monsieur Vensur ?" Fit-elle plein d'entrain comme on le lui avait apprit. Il ouvrit la bouche et essaya de parler de nouveau.

-" Merci docteur Granger." Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

-" Je vous en prie." Fit-elle lâchant un sourire sincère.

La journée passée, Hermione réglée comme une horloge rentra chez elle, exténuée après être passé déposer sa blouse au pressing de l'hôpital. Dans le métro la reconduisant chez elle, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la victoire avait été trop facile. Ses pensées se dissipèrent alors qu'elle eût franchi le pas de la porte de son appartement.

Ronald était déjà là, comme d'habitude et pour briser sa solitude, il avait convaincu Harry Potter de passer un peu de temps avec lui comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire au moins une fois par semaine alors qu'ils sortaient du travail. Les deux hommes acclamèrent la médecin lorsqu'elle eût posé ses affaires. Hermione se dépêcha de donner une étreinte chaleureuse à son meilleur ami puis embrassa son mari sur la joue, affectueusement. En s'approchant, elle sentit la bière que Ron était en train de boire.

-" Comment ça a été ta journée ?" Posa le survivant se rasseyant sur le sofa. Hermione s'écroula près de lui, de fatigue et laissant s'échapper un soupir qui en disait long. Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla.

-" Pas facile. J'ai une infirmière en arrêt de travail alors il a fallu compenser et puis j'ai toujours ce patient qui va devoir rester tout un mois... Une vraie tête de con mais là, quand je suis allée le visiter, il m'a laissé l'ausculter et même remercié." Répondit-elle. " Par contre il y a une enquête qui va être ouverte à son sujet apparemment. Il présente d'énormes brûlures chimiques et mon chef m'a dit que ce n'était pas anodin. Peut-être un terroriste qui joue les apprentis chimistes." Reprit-elle vidant son sac une bonne fois. Harry gloussa.

-" Vous vous souvenez quand Seamus ou Neville faisaient exploser leurs chaudrons ? Heureusement que ce n'étaient pas les mêmes substances, sinon ils seraient morts une bonne trentaine de fois." Dit alors Potter avec malice dans la voix et une certaine nostalgie. Ron et Hermione se gaussèrent à leur tour.

-" Rogue était vert... Combien de points on a perdu à cause d'eux ?" Fit Ron.

-" Imaginez la tête de Rogue si ce patient avait été son élève." Sourit Hermione. " Il l'aurait pulvérisé sur place je crois." Surenchérit Hermione. Ils rirent de bon cœur avant de se laisser submerger par une vague plus froide de remords et de tristesse se souvenant de l'homme mort sous leurs yeux. Harry soupira.

-" C'était quelqu'un de bien. Au final." Marmonna-t-il.

-" Pardon ? " S'exclama Ronald. " Il nous a traité comme le dernier des enfoirés et selon toi parce qu'il nous a sauvé la peau au tout dernier moment de son existence, il a trouvé grâce à tes yeux ?" S'indigna le rouquin. Son ami haussa les sourcils. " Hermione, dis lui... Pendant des années il t'a rabaissé et traité comme une moins que rien. Tu veux aussi que j'envoie un hibou à Neville pour lui poser la question ?"

-" Ronald..." Essaya de tempérer Hermione prise entre deux feux.

-" Je n'excuse pas son comportement mais... Si il n'avait pas été là, on ne serait pas là pour en parler et tu le sais." Répondit Harry évitant de hausser le ton aussi fort que Ron. Ce dernier allait répliquer de nouveau lorsque Potter prit les devants. " Bon il se fait tard, Hermione doit être fatiguée, on se verra demain au travail." Harry se leva et salua ses amis avant de s'engouffrer dans leur cheminée et demander aux flammes vertes de le porter à bonne destination.

Un silence gêné s'était installé entre le couple mais qui fut bien vitre brisé par le gargouillis infernal du ventre du glouton.

-" On mange quoi ce soir ?" Fit Ron avec une nonchalance déconcertante.

* * *

Lavée, nourrie, en pyjamas, un livre à la main, Hermione était seule dans le lit. Ron s'était éclipsé après le diner, ayant reçu une note soit disant importante du ministère. Quoi qu'elle fit, il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur les lignes de son bouquin, la journée revenant sans cesse dans sa tête. Pierce Vensur était impoli, gravement touché par ses mésaventures, s'était montré odieux avec le personnel médical et pourtant elle y repensait comme si elle n'avait pas fini d'en découdre. Son instinct hurlait à la jeune femme que le loup n'était pas loin.

 _-" Merci docteur Granger."_

Il avait dit merci. Quelque chose dans cette phrase simple sonnait pourtant tellement faux. Elle avait beau faire le tour de la question, mis à part la réticente de l'homme et son soudain revirement inattendu, il était l'exemple type du patient qu'on n'aime pas soigner et pourtant quelque chose supplémentaire s'était greffé à son image.

 _-" Merci docteur Granger."_

Elle tilta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors oui, je ne sais pas trop ce qui merde avec le site en ce moment mais moi-même je ne reçois plus d'alertes concernant les posts et les MAJ, c'est très énervant parce que du coup j'ai l'impression de poster dans le vide. M'enfin bref. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend à rallonge, perso j'étais à Paris au Salon du Fantastique et je me baladais en costume de Snape et j'en ai fais tourner des têtes haha. Merci encore pour tous vos messages, bienvenue au nouveaux et bonne lecture !**

Lorsque Harry entra de nouveau chez le couple Weasley en catastrophe, Hermione était seule dans la cuisine, attablée a l'îlot central de marbre noir. Elle avait le cheveux relevés en un chignon passablement déméché. Il était onze heures et pourtant elle était toujours habillée ou peut-être s'était-t-elle rhabillée ? Dans sa petite main tremblante, une tasse de café tiède. Sa baguette était posée juste à côté. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit Harry sortir de l'âtre de la cheminée et termina sa boisson cul-sec.  
-

" Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?" Demanda-t-elle se levant d'un coup. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux semblait dorénavant affoler le survivant. Il lui montra sa cape d'invisibilité posée en évidence sur ses épaules et repliée sur elle-même.

-" Oui... Mais tu veux pas me dire..." Elle le coupa.

-" On a pas le temps."

-" Où est Ron ?" Demanda alors Harry essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans cette maison.

-" Il est reparti au ministère pour la nuit... Une affaire urgente apparemment." Répondit la jeune femme empoignant son sac à main.

-" Ah... Étrange." Hermione indiqua à Harry de prendre sa main afin de pouvoir transplanner dans les meilleurs délais.

Propulsés, ils se retrouvèrent dans une allée discrète non loin de l'hôpital de la sorcière. Il pleuvait tant et tant que Hermione lâcha malgré elle et tout son stress, un juron lorsqu'elle posa enfin pied par terre, ayant atterrit tout droit dans une flaque d'eau polluée. D'un sort informulé, Harry prit le soin de la sécher et de s'octroyer le même traitement.

-" Hermione, dis moi pourquoi on est ici !" Commença à s'impatienter le jeune homme. L'air grave affiché sur la tête de la concernée n'avait pas pour vocation de rassurer Harry.

-" Je t'ai parlé de ce patient quand tu étais là tout à l'heure... C'est un sorcier ! Le labo n'a pas réussit à trouver l'origine du produit chimique qui l'a brûlé, il a effrayé une de mes infirmières, tout le monde le déteste et il semble détester tout le monde, sa chambre est perpétuellement froide, on lui a donné une dose de cheval de calmants ce matin il a réussit à se lever pour aller à la salle de bains et il arrive à articuler." Lâcha la jeune médecin.

-" Hermione tu fabules ! Si c'était un sorcier il serait à Sainte Mangouste, pas ici, pas dans ton service. C'est quoi son nom ?" Tenta de tempérer le jeune homme pour pallier à l'inquiétude de la jeune femme qui s'impatientait comme un lion en cage.

-" Pierce Vensur. Il m'a appelé Docteur Granger... Je ne l'invente pas et lui non plus !"

Harry resta interdit quelques instants.

-" Ton nom de jeune fille est peut-être marqué sur les feuilles de soin ? Sur ta blouse ? A l'administration ? "

-" Non, c'est impossible, j'étais déjà mariée quand je suis entrée dans le service. Harry, s'il te plait... Je ne veux pas y aller seule." Avoua-t-elle vaincue par l'appréhension. Le survivant fit la moue et contempla les yeux de cocker face à lui. Après tout si malheur arrivait à Hermione, jamais il ne se le pardonnerai. Il empoigna sa cape et invita la jeune brune à venir s'y engouffrer avec lui.

Dans le monde moldu ils n'eurent aucun problème à se faufiler jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils entrèrent discrètement par les urgences ou très peu de monde était rassemblé. Il faisait nuit, le effectifs étaient réduits. Ensemble, ils gravirent les étages à petits pas. Au fur et à mesure de leur visite, le cœur et la respiration d'Hermione s'emballaient, terrifiée et persuadée que c'était un sorcier et qu'il pouvait être potentiellement dangereux. Harry entendant la respiration saccadée de son amie, prit sa main et la laissa la serrer du plus fort qu'elle put. Ses pas le guidèrent droit jusqu'à la chambre 197.

-" Tu es sûre de toi ?" Murmura une dernière fois Harry, bien que les couloirs soient vides à cette heure-ci.

-" On a rien à perdre et au pire, la magie effacera les mémoires." Répondit-elle déterminée. " Alohomorra."

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'obscurité la plus totale. L'adrénaline prit le pas sur l'angoisse. Les deux sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre et tout se passa très vite. Harry verrouilla la porte derrière eux, laissa tomber sa cape sur le sol et suivit la direction de la baguette d'Hermione qui avait déjà incanté un Lumos. Il n'y voyait pas grand chose mais arrivait à distinguer distinctement la forme d'un corps alité. Hermione tourna l'interrupteur et alors tout fut clair.

Vensur ne dormait pas. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air surpris de voir deux adultes jouer aux apprentis sorciers. Son regard se posa alors sur Harry et quelque chose de magnétique et puissant opéra. Les deux hommes se toisaient, l'un étant plus à son avantage que l'autre.

-" Vous allez tout de suite me dire qui vous êtes et comment vous connaissez mon nom de jeune fille !" Ordonna Hermione non sans un petit trémolo dans sa voix. Elle pointait sa baguette sur lui et jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami, l'auror qui à son instar baissait son instrument et était happé par le regard de l'inconnu. " Harry !" S'excita-t-elle voyant qu'il ne réagissait plus. L'auror leva sa main et sans ciller ni même la regarder, força son amie à l'imiter. " A quoi tu joues ?" Fit-elle.

-" Hermione... Tu..." Commença-t-il à balbutier. La jeune femme tenta d'établir la connexion qu'il y avait entre eux. De l'électricité dans l'air.

-" Evanesco !" Reprit-elle visant le bandage autour de la tête du patient. Dans un premier temps, la vue de la sorcière se brouilla, peu certaine de vouloir assumer son acte et voir directement sous le masque.

Du rouge, de la chair, des muscles fondus, du sang et des cloques sur les oreilles étaient surplombés d'une longue chevelure noire arrivant aux épaules. Les cheveux étaient maculés de sang et de graisse, regroupés en petits tas autour de son visage. La mâchoire du patient se crispa à la fois pour exprimer son agacement intense et sa douleur.

-" C'est une brûlure magique ça, monsieur Vensur."

-" Hermione !" La voix d'Harry monta dans les aigus. Il était comme stupéfixé, paralysé sur place et n'avait pas cillé depuis un long moment.

Les deux hommes continuaient à se jauger. La médecin se tourna vers Harry cherchant une explication. " Son identité est fausse."

-" Je m'en serais dou..."

-" Severus Prince." Lâcha Harry dans un souffle, la coupant.

Un silence de mort régna un court instant. La jeune femme n'osait plus bouger puis se secoua la tête négativement.

-" Non Harry, Rogue est mort il y a dix ans."

-" Pierce Vensur, c'est l'anagramme de Severus Prince... Mais enfin regarde par Merlin ! Les même yeux, les cheveux..." S'énerva le jeune homme au bord de la syncope.

-" Il n'a pas la marque des ténèbres Harry ! Rogue est mort. Ce n'est pas lui !" Inexplicablement les yeux de la Gryffondor se brouillèrent car au fond elle savait que Harry pouvait voir juste.

-" Effacée." Fit l'homme alité dans un murmure à peine audible.

-" Comment ?" Demanda Harry se rapprochant.

-" La marque... Effacée." Répéta-t-il.

-" Vous êtes Severus Rogue ?" Reprit Harry.

L'homme inspira un grand coup, fermant les yeux et plissa ses lèvres de la façon la plus convaincante qu'il pouvait montrer puis opina doucement du chef.

Les jambes d'Hermione se firent soudainement trop fluettes pour porter le ciel qui lui tombait sur la tête. Elle tituba et prit l'aise de s'asseoir à même le sol en lino de la chambre. Son cœur battait la chamade et des millions d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Harry l'avait de suite reconnu et pas elle ? C'était pourtant tellement évident maintenant qu'elle mettait bout à bout tous les indices qui lui étaient passés sous le nez ou ceux auxquels elle n'avait pas prêté attention. Elle refusa la main secourable de son meilleur ami et préféré profiter de l'hospitalité du sol dur au cas où elle fasse un malaise.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire. " Posa-t-elle rhétoriquement à bout de souffle. " Je... Je me disais aussi qu'il lui ressemblait trop dans son comportement. Et moi qui vous ai parlé de vous parce que votre comportement d'odieux connard me rappelait celui de mon ancien professeur de potions !" Finalement elle se leva emportée par la colère. " Deux jours que vous êtes ici, vous réussissez à vous exprimer... Vous auriez pu me le dire tout de suite !" Hurla-t-elle.

Elle fixait cette tête sans visage, la chair à vif, déformée, fondue. Si autrefois Rogue n'était pas des plus séduisant, là c'était encore un niveau supérieur de laideur.

-" Je vous envoie à Sainte Mangouste !" Fit-elle excédée. Un grondement inquiétant sortit de la gorge de Rogue.

-" Mionne, il a été déclaré mort, tu ne peux pas... Il y a certainement une explication."

-" Ce... N'est pas... Mon... Problème !" Fit-elle les dents serrées, articulant chaque mots. " C'est toi l'auror, c'est toi qui doit le dénoncer et appliquer une sanction !" Elle se retourna vers Rogue de nouveau. " Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous ne pouviez plus voir regarder dans un miroir après vos activités de mangemort ? C'est le fait de vous êtes rendu compte que vous avez gâché l'existence de bon nombre de vos élèves en vous comportant comme le dernier des enfoirés ? Ou alors c'était pour vous assurer que vous étiez bel et bien devenu un héros au yeux du monde sorcier ?" Cracha-t-elle véhémente. " Harry, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire. Si le ministère découvre ça et qu'on l'a couvert... C'est Azkaban !"

-" Je prends le risque." Formula le jeune homme très sûr de lui. Les yeux d'Hermione défaillirent et regardaient Harry, implorants et terrifiés.

-" Mais Harry, tu es auror..." Souffla-t-elle. " Tu sais bien qu'il doit passer devant le magenmamot."

-" Il a été gracié à titre... Posthume, pour service rendu à la nation. Tu t'es battue à mes côtés pour qu'il soit reconnu en tant que tel." Lui rappela-t-il alors. La jeune femme se tourna ne sachant pas si elle rougissait de pudeur ou de rage. " Si il n'avait pas été là, on ne serait même pas là pour en discuter." Conclut-il près de son oreille afin qu'elle seule entende.


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai attendu deux semaines dans l'espoir que le site arrête de faire des siennes avec moi. Je crois que je suis sur un serveur tout pourri et que donc les notifs de nouveaux chapitres ne partent pas et pour ça j'en suis désolée. Sinon, voilà le chapitre 5 et je tenais à vous remercier sincèrement parce que cette nouvelle histoire attire beaucoup de gens que je ne connaissais pas en dehors de mon petit noyau dur de lecteurs habituels que je salue, qui se reconnaitront et qui méritent un gros bisous pour m'avoir suivie jusque là et aussi sur mes anciennes fics ( dont Fragments qui est toujours en cours, je ne vous oublie pas. ) Simplement un petit passage à vide en ce moment, les choses de la vie, les gens qui s'en vont vers de meilleurs cieux et tout ça n'arrange pas ma page blanche mais, des fois comme aujourd'hui au milieu de la nuit, j'ai un sursaut d'inspiration et je peux faire un chapitre ( même si j'ai carrément conscience que ça peut être encore amélioré et pourtant j'ai envie de le laisser tel quel parce que cette histoire doit être plus courte, que les précédentes car c'est à mon sens une annexe du canon que je me fais à propos du SSHG car mon récit principal c'est un peu ma genèse de l'idée que je me fais d'une relation qui n'existe pas et d'ailleurs j'ai noté que c'est le cas de beaucoup d'auteurs(rices) ici. Je sais pas si vous me suivez ? Si ce que je dis est clair... ? ) Bref, la bise et bonnes révisions pour les bacheliers, bonne semaine pour les autres, il va faire chaud il parait ! La bise.**

* * *

-" Oh mon dieu... Monsieur Vensur, vous ne devez pas retirer votre bandage vous même !"

Il avait finit de jouer. Il ne pouvait pas se délecter d'effrayer, à l'aide de son seul mental puissant, l'infirmière qui venait le visiter. Pas comme la veille.

Rogue avait très peu dormi et ce malgré les doses de calment qui lui étaient injectées tout au court d'une journée. La nuit n'avait pas été arrangée par les tracas qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Après deux jours de réflexion et la découverte d'une nouvelle chance inouïe pourrie il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que son salut viendrait de son médecin, sorcière méconnue de ses confrères moldus.

Hermione Granger... Désormais Weasley. Miss-je-sais-tout proclamée de Gryffondor et de ses dernières et pires années au sein de Poudlard. La gamine qu'il avait sauvée et qui maintenant venait pleurer sur sa tombe dans un aveu ridicule et inconscient. L'idée de la mettre dans la confidence était forcée et il n'en était pas fier. Sa seule faute de l'avoir appelée par son nom de jeune fille n'en était pas une : un simple stratagème pour lui faire comprendre les choses, qu'il la connaissait bien plus intimement qu'elle ne le pensait et pourtant, la génie de sa génération n'avait pas immédiatement compris son aveu ce qui avait provoqué une amusante déception chez le potioniste qui savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne découvre le pot-au-rose. Elle avait impliqué Potter, l'autre gamin qu'il avait sauvé en souvenir des beaux yeux verts et amandés que sa mère lui avait transmis.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Au moins deux sorciers étaient dans la confidence et pas des moindres. Deux acteurs reconnus dans le monde magique, deux enfants qu'il avait pris autrefois un main plaisir à martyriser et il avaient changés, avaient vieillis et s'étaient affirmés en tant qu'adultes.

Alors que l'infirmière s'approchait de lui avec son chariot, défaisant un paquet de gaze stérile il serrait les mâchoires à l'idée qu'on lui touche encore la peau, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Hermione et Harry évanouis dans la nuit, cette dernière n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de refaire le pansement qu'elle avait écarté à coup de sortilège. Le coup de l'émotion et de la surprise pensait-il, peut-être même une vengeance afin qu'il souffre de sa pauvre nuit avec les chairs à vif et au contact de l'air lui pinçant les muscles.

-" Si vous avez un problème monsieur Vensur, vous devez nous appeler, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça vous-même." Il grogna malgré lui déjà harassé au plus haut point que cette inconnue moldue pose les mains sur lui, ne sachant pas que son geste était purement inutile compte tenu de la nature de sa blessure. Inutiles.

Vensur, Pierce Vensur. Ce nom d'emprunt, devenu un nom d'usage pour la société moldue dans laquelle il devait se fondre chaque jours depuis dix ans. Cet anagramme agressif qu'il avait choisit pour faire honneur à ses origines sorcières, sa mère. Le Prince, et ses années de collège à se cacher derrière ce faux titre auto-proclamé intimidant... Du moins pour ceux qui le craignaient et ne lui causaient pas de tort. Pierce, son qualificatif lorsque l'administration avait à faire à lui, pourtant discret ou alors des voisins un peu trop envahissants à son goût qui voulaient simplement apprendre à connaître ce qui se cachait derrière les chemises noires d'un homme un peu excentrique à leur goût.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait toujours nuit. L'horloge en face de lui affichait six heures du matin. Il avait plu sans discontinuer, toute la nuit durant et pourtant, malgré le peu de sommeil qu'il avait réussit à amasser, il avait gardé conscience de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Rogue savait que Hermione n'allait pas tarder à revenir et qu'elle ne serait certainement pas seule. Il attendait patiemment car de toutes manières il n'y avait rien de plus à faire.

L'infirmière lui faisait mal. Sa langue voulait lui dicter une réplique cinglante mais ses cordes vocales ne suivaient pas et il était inutile de gaspiller le peu qu'il pouvait donner pour une simple exécutrice qu'il ne verrait bientôt plus et qui aura sûrement oublié son passage d'ici à ce qu'il sorte de cet endroit stérile et sordide.

* * *

-" Je veux le dossier du 197 !"

Le jour toujours pas levé, la pluie continuait de tomber comme la veille au soir. Hermione n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Les cernes sous ses yeux le montrait clairement. Harry l'avait escortée passé minuit hors de la chambre de Rogue car les mots envoyés étaient regrettables et impulsifs.

Tous deux étaient revenus dans l'appartement du couple et Ron n'avait pas fait de réapparition. Ils avaient pris une tisane apaisante et s'étaient regardé presque en chien de faïence toute la durée de la boisson ne sachant que dire.

Ce jour là, le samedi matin, la jeune femme n'était pas censé être à l'hôpital. Son ancienneté lui avait permis d'acquérir certains privilèges dont celui d'être en congés pour le weekend. Mais voilà, il n'était pas rare qu'elle n'en profite pas. Elle était venue à sept heures, tirée d'un lit n'ayant pas su lui apporter sommeil et réconfort. Tenue civile, cheveux en bataille et les traits distendus, elle avait à peine franchit la porte du bureau de son chef de service.

-" Euh... Oui mais vous l'avez déjà... Bonjour Hermione." Elias était adossé au fauteuil de son bureau, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ce qui devait être des papiers importants.

-" Pardon... Oui... Bonjour docteur Stiff." Hermione présenta son mea culpa, désormais consciente de son impertinence agressive. " J'aimerais avoir l'adresse à laquelle l'ambulance est venue récupérer cet énergumène." Reprit-elle ne perdant pas son objectif de vue. Stiff fronça les sourcils et finit par en arquer un.

-" Mais ces informations sont classés et confidentielles pour la vie privée de notre patient..." Commença-t-il. A peine la sorcière eut senti sa réticence que sans ménagement ni même un tressaillement, elle sortit discrètement sa baguette de la manche de son pull.

-" Confundo."

Une discrète petit lumière orangée sortit du bout de l'instrument et virevolta jusqu'au crâne du moldu qui ne remarqua rien.

-" J'ai besoin de ce dossier, cela pourrait sauver la vie de mon patient, docteur Stiff." Reprit la jeune brune, doucement de la façon la plus convaincante qu'elle puisse et battant des cils. Stiff offrit un sourire équivoque et grivois devant l'attitude nouvelle de la jeune femme. Il se retourna sans broncher et sortit un classeur posé dans l'étagère derrière lui. Il l'ouvrit cherchant le dossier fumeux.

-" Vous savez, je le gardais pour la police celui là mais je pense que vous en avez plus besoin qu'eux. Vous êtes un bon médecin et une belle jeune fille. Il est tout à vous." Elias tendit le dossier d'admission complet à la jeune femme qui aurait à cet instant voulu se fracasser la tête contre les murs de devoir en arriver là et de réussir à délier les langues pour des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Elle offrit un sourire hypocrite et très gêné, le remercia et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Elle marcha d'un pas vif dans le couloir, courant presque vers son objectif. Arrivée devant la porte 197, elle s'arrêta net et son cœur s'emballa de nouveau à l'idée de devoir converser et affronter le " mort-vivant" qui s'y trouvait. Elle inspira un grand coup et entra.

Il faisait toujours noir à l'intérieur et sans ménagement, elle alluma la lumière principale, trouvant Rogue dans la même position que la veille mais émergeant de son sommeil. Il râla de fatigue. Son bandage avait été refait.

-" Je ne veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre, vous avez dormi, pas moi et à la moindre remarque, je vous fais exploser sur place... Clair ?" Fit-elle avec assurance et hargne. Rogue ne cilla pas et ne chercha à prononcer aucun mot. Il s'étira. " Vous connaissez un moyen de vous soigner seul ? Un contre-sort ? Une potion ?" Il balança sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre essayant de montrer que la tâche allait être hardie.

La jeune femme portait une besace. Elle la délassa et en sortit la longue et veloutée cape d'invisibilité que Harry lui avait prêté alors qu'il lui avait énoncé un plan d'évasion. Le regard noir de l'ancien professeur tenta de scanner les intentions de son ancienne élève.

-" Voilà le plan : Vous allez marcher un peu, jusque devant l'hôpital au moins. Je ne peux pas vous faire transplanner dans votre état et de toutes façons je ne peux pas. Vous allez sortir de cette chambre en me suivant sous la cape et vous allez faire exactement tout ce que je dis. Ensuite on prendra un taxi qui nous amènera chez vous et de là vous continuez votre vie, vous vous soignez, ou pas... Je m'en fiche. En contre partie, Harry et moi allons nous charger d'effacer toutes les traces de votre présence ici et cela consiste à oublietter beaucoup de monde. Vu ? "

De nouveau Rogue soupira et se leva lourdement du lit. Si sa voix ne pouvait pas se manifester pour le moment, il était certain d'être bien planté sur ses deux pieds nus. Il tendit la main, demandant implicitement à Hermione de lui donner la cape. Elle saisit alors sa baguette et jeta un sort informulé sur la cape qui brilla l'espace d'un instant.

-" Ça, c'est pour que moi seule puisse vous voir sous la cape, au cas où vous vienne l'idée de vous faire la belle." Et puis de nouveau elle pointa sa baguette mais cette fois sur lui. " Désolée d'avance pour celui là." La pointe de l'instrument brilla et un filament froid vint englober tout son être. Hermione avait fermé les yeux et bougeait désormais les lèvres se concentrant à manipuler un sortilège presque informulé. Tout le corps de Rogue se raidissait et au bout de longues secondes d'attente ne sachant que faire, le flux s'estompa signifiant la fin de l'incantation. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et eut un sursaut de surprise. L'homme ne comprenait pas et dans un réflexe humain, il se regarda de haut en bas, se voyant sain, habillé comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Interloqué il passa dans la salle de bains, alluma la lumière et tomba face au miroir.

Un sort de transfiguration simple mais réussit. Ses marques avaient disparues, il n'y avait plus de bandages et la peau de son visage était intacte voire plus jeune que le reflet qu'il avait désormais l'habitude de croiser.

-" C'est temporaire, juste le temps de traverser l'hôpital et de vous ramener chez vous."

-" Je sais !" Voulu-t-il hurler mais cela restait un simple murmure qui lui déchira les cordes vocales. Il se retourna et se planta devant la jeune femme qui marqua un pas de recul. Rogue l'analysa un instant et comprit que son propre reflet l'intimidait toujours autant même dix ans plus tard.

-" C'est que... Je devais vous rendre votre apparence... Et cette image que je vous ai donné c'est celle qui me reste de vous... Le souvenir..." Il la coupa d'un simple geste las de la main.

-" Partons !" Maugréa-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey ! Update ! Merci pour vos follows, stats, reviews toussa. J'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment ( Je passe ma vie à Disney et j'alterne un peu avec la piscine parce que mandieu il fait chaud en région parisienne.) La bise et bon courage à tous les bacheliers.**

La traversée de Londres jusqu'à Soho dans le taxi était plus qu'embarrassante. Hermione avait demandé à Rogue d'ôter et de lui rendre la cape une fois à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Le jour se levait à peine. Depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans le taxi un silence de malaise s'était crée. Assis côte à côte, la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de dévisager l'ex maitre de potions, à la foi fière que son sort de transfiguration fonctionne aussi bien et crée l'illusion parfaite de sanité et en contre-partie, retrouvant ses esprits d'enfant et adolescente troublée par la proximité avec un homme ambigu et qui avait néanmoins été le pire des enfoirés à son égard et ce, juste avant de la sauver, elle et le monde magique. Il y avait un tas de questions en suspens qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais elle ne pouvait pas les poser ici, devant un moldu, même étant en train d'écouter la radio qui donnait l'état du trafic, mélangé à quelques coupures de musique pop. Très embarrassant.

Rogue fulminait intérieurement. Malgré le masque qu'elle lui avait offert, il continuait de souffrir. La seule chose qui aurait pu le soulager à cet instant fut d'envoyer un impardonnable tortueux au chauffeur qui avait l'air de se régaler de faire subir à ses passagers l'écoute d'un fond sonore aussi minable. Perdu dans ses pensées les plus noires et acariâtres, il en fut extirpé lorsqu'une autre musique encore plus agressive retentit à l'intérieur de la poche de la veste de son médecin. Il comprit très rapidement ce que c'était bien que trop peu familier avec la technologie moldue.

-" Allô, Harry ?"

L'étonnement et la stupéfaction le fit grincer des dents. Des sorciers qui utilisaient des téléphones portables...

-" Je te remercie. Bye." Puis elle referma le clapet au bout d'une communication ultra courte. De nouveau elle posa ses yeux sur l'homme en noir qui la scrutait avec un certain dégoût.

-" J'en ai besoin pour le travail. Et pour les affaires urgentes. Nous ne prenons plus de hiboux Harry et moi pour se faire passer des notes. En tous cas, toujours est-il que." Elle se censura un instant, certaine de bien pouvoir tourner sa phrase afin de ne pas éveiller la curiosité du conducteur. " En ce qui concerne votre passage à l'hôpital, tout est réglé."

Il n'offrit aucune réaction particulière et continua de fixer un point loin devant lui, ignorant le fait que la sorcière avait toujours le regard posé sur lui, une forme d'analyse. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le taxi se gara devant un immeuble de briques délavées par le temps.

-" 45a Brewer Street, ça fera trente-huit livres et douze pences."

Hermione inspira observant les chiffres indiquant la bonne adresse, surplombant une grille menant vers un cour intérieure. Elle fouilla dans son sac à mains et tendit deux billets de vingts livres.

-" Gardez la monnaie."

A peine eut-elle tendu l'argent au conducteur, Rogue sortit précipitamment de la voiture. Il se retrouva devant la grille et constata avec effroi qu'il n'avait ni clef ni baguette. Hermione le suivit et se planta à ses côtés. Il la regarda d'un air désemparé et elle comprit. De sa manche, elle sortit sa propre baguette :

-" Alohomorrah." Rogue lui intima de le suivre. Elle devina qu'il avait encore besoin d'elle pour ouvrir d'autres portes. Ils passèrent une minuscule cour centrale, entourée d'autres immeubles d'habitation puis il la mena vers l'un d'entre eux qui était suffisamment ancien pour comporter des soupiraux. La porte du hall à reconnaissance de badge électronique surprit la jeune femme, n'ayant à aucun instant imaginé que l'homme pouvait vivre dans un endroit aussi moderne. De nouveau il la regarda sans un mot mais poussant l'intention implicite qu'elle fasse de nouveau du grand art avec sa baguette. Hermione sembla hésiter un instant. Elle n'avait jamais essayé d'ensorceler une porte gardée par un système de sécurité moldu. Elle s'éclaira la gorge afin de se donner un peu de contenance. Elle plaça le bout de sa baguette sur l'écran digital.

-" Je vais essayer quelque chose... Confundo."

Le petit écran noir se mit à clignoter et un message d'erreur remplaça l'écrit d'accueil. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'aimant retenant la porte en métal se déchargea dans un clac sonore. La sorcière tira la poignée sans problèmes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de montrer un sourire en coin victorieux à son ancien maitre de potions.

-" Je suis relativement fière de moi sur ce coup." Annonça-t-elle. Rogue serra visiblement la mâchoire, se retenant à tous prix de balancer une réponse glaciale. Il passa devant elle, marchant à toute vitesse. Elle peina à le suivre dans la cage d'escaliers, évitant soigneusement de marcher sur sa cape virtuelle. C'était un vieux réflexe qui avait désormais presque vingt ans. L'immeuble en son cœur était ancien, délabré. Les murs séparant le voisinage étaient fin comme du papier à cigarette. On entendait les chiens aboyer, les enfants prendre leur petit déjeuner devant les dessins animés et quelques adultes ronfler encore alors que l'aube avait déjà laissé place à un matin terne et froid.

Rogue s'arrêta au troisième étage. La course l'avait quelque peu essoufflé mais il tenait bon et essayait du mieux qu'il put de contrôler sa respiration, cachant ses nouveaux signes d'âge mûr à la jeune femme qui avait été son élève jadis. Devant une porte curieusement pas comme celle de ses voisins il attendait qu'Hermione daigne accélérer le pas. Elle prenait son temps, photographiant dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, entendre, respirer, franchissant un nouveau pas dans l'intimité de son ancien professeur qui était de toute évidence gêné et mal à l'aise. Elle arriva auprès de lui, le pas nonchalant. Il tendit la main vers elle attendant quelque chose. Elle s'autorisa un moment de réflexion lorsqu'elle eut comprit qu'il désirait prendre sa baguette. Le potioniste s'impatienta :

-" Codes spéciaux." Prononça-t-il au bord de la syncope d'agacement. La voix rocailleuse ne laissa pas de place à la discussion, Hermione se résigna à lui prêter l'instrument, espérant en finir au plus vite.

Tentant de se fatiguer le moins possible la voix et sentant que son masque n'allait pas tarder à fondre, Rogue récita en murmurant la formule qu'il avait conçu, apparemment toujours soucieux que le monde magique ne s'arrête pas à sa pierre tombale. Il avait raison. Un clac sonore retentissant fit vibrer la porte qui s'ouvrit. Juste derrière lui, Hermione restait à l'affut, consciente qu'il allait bientôt la congédier. Sans dire mot il rendit sa baguette à la jeune femme et regarda ses mains une dernière fois avant de s'engouffrer dans ce qui était une nouvelle étape dans l'intimité brisée de sa vie. Derrière la silhouette de l'homme, Hermione devina la semi obscurité dans laquelle il plongeait. Au moment où il passa le cadre de la porte, un souffle au dessus de lui fit instantanément disparaître la charme qu'elle avait eut tant de mal à produire. Son masque de " normalité " s'était évanouit et les bandages de nouveau recouvraient sa tête, ses mains tandis que la blouse d'hôpital bleue avait oblitéré son souvenir de cape noire laissant à la vue du médecin les jambes blafardes horriblement cicatrisées. Un pincement fit tiquer la jeune femme, s'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas déjà refermé la porte sur elle. Au lieu de ça il s'était précipité dans l'entrée et alluma la lumière.

Hermione fit un pas en avant, puis deux, toujours surprise de ne pas s'être vue fichue dehors avec un regard noir glacial. Entre le respect de la pudeur et la peur de se prendre un maléfice cuisant sur le coin de la tête, elle resta sagement juste au dessus du cadre de la porte détaillant avec une curiosité maladive chaque petit recoin que pouvait déceler l'appartement.

Les murs étaient peints en blanc et le sol était constitué d'un parquer menaçant de craquer à chaque pas qu'il devait supporter. A part le nécessaire pour vivre, rien ne traînait donnant à la pièce qui devait être le salon un aspect encore plus énorme qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pas une poussière, pas le moindre désordre, juste un sofa, une table basse, une commode près de la porte, une table et des chaises. Pas de fioritures, le strict minimum. Penchant sa tête sur le côté, Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qu'un simple salon et devina une cuisine ouverte avec quelques éléments, un four et un réfrigérateur, seuls signes de technologie moldus apparents. Rogue avait disparu dans une pièce adjacente le temps où la sorcière détaillait sa nouvelle vie, un peu choquée et ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce qu'il eut renoncé aussi facilement à son ancien mode de vie. Son imaginaire avait fantasmé sur de vieux chaudrons empilés, des étagères de bocaux d'ingrédients et autres créatures plongée dans un sommeil méthylique.

-" Professeur ?" Appela-t-elle, se mordant immédiatement la lèvre pour punir sa bourde. Cette appellation était naturelle et n'était pas suffisamment à l'aise pour prononcer son prénom, encore moins l'appeler par son nom. Devant l'absence de réponse, elle avança à tâtons comme si le sol était piégé. Il sortit quelques secondes plus tard de derrière une porte blanche menant à encore plus d'obscurité. Toujours dans ses bandelettes comme une momie il était ressorti de là habillé en civil moldu moderne. La jeune femme se figea sur place détaillant l'hyper extravagance de sa nouvelle tenue, un pull-over en laine noire par dessus un jean de la même couleur. Maîtresse d'elle même, elle se racla la gorge essayant de contenir toute sa stupéfaction qui menaçait de se transformer en fou rire incontrôlable.

-" Vous devez absolument éviter de porter des vêtements longs. Les fibres de votre pull peuvent se détacher et aller se coller sous vos pansements, provoquant dans le pire des cas une infection et la guérison n'en sera que plus longue." Elle le vit rouler des yeux et bloquer sa mâchoire.

-" Mois de Novembre, que suggérez-vous ?" Elle remarqua qu'il avait une petite clé entre les dents, ses mains étant grossièrement bloquées dans les bandages. Elle s'approcha sans crainte et prit le bout de métal coincé entre ses lèvres sans plus de cérémonie. Elle resta plantée devant lui, presque étonné que la petite fille qu'elle avait été osait ce genre de familiarité.

-" Le mieux c'était encore la blouse stérile." Elle haussa la épaules sachant qu'il n'accepterait pas ce compromis puis changea de sujet afin d'éviter le courroux qui s'annonçait. " C'est la clé de la cave ?" Il opina du chef.


	7. Chapter 7

Le simple fait qu'Hermione continuait de suivre son patient au travers des couloirs qui menaient aux caves de l'immeuble signifiait qu'il arrivait au moins à tolérer sa présence. La jeune femme ne se fit pas d'illusions, si elle était encore là c'est qu'il avait certainement encore besoin d'elle. Ils avaient repris leur chemin initial en sens inverse toujours bloquant et débloquant des portes à l'aide de la baguette de la jeune femme. Une fois à l'extérieur des habitations, ils empruntèrent un nouveau passage caché derrière une porte dont la peinture craquait sous les effets du temps laissant entrevoir le métal rouillé et qui hurla de douleur lorsque Rogue en tira la poignée.

-" Lumos." Incanta la jeune femme dès lors empruntant l'étroit escalier en béton qui menait là où Rogue souhaitait aller. Sur les murs ornés de tags colorés, des marques d'humidité, d'eau coulant. Au bout de l'escalier, le passage s'élargit laissant alors voir une rangé de portes espacées chacune d'au moins quatre mètres. Il n'avait certainement plus besoin qu'elle le guide étant donné qu'elle avait la clé de son box.

Elle ne dit rien et ne s'effaça pas, mue par sa curiosité légendaire. Ils marchèrent quasiment jusqu'au bout du couloir puis se fixèrent devant une porte qui portait le numéro trente-neuf. Hermione ne fit qu'enfoncer la clé dans son habitat et la tourna à peine pour déverrouiller le loquet. Elle tourna la poignée et laissa Rogue entrer en premier .

Curieusement cet espace n'était pas protégé de magie. Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans une pièce dénuée de fenêtre où l'obscurité inquiétante était comblée par une odeur d'humidité et de froid persistant. Elle passa sa baguette dans les recoins de la pièce, analysant chaque chose s'y trouvant et constata avec effroi que la réalité dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer ces derniers jours à propos de cet endroit secret. La pièce ne devait pas dépasser les dix mètres carrés et comportait un bureau, un siège et un ordinateur. Sur le meuble, les faux papiers d'identité trainaient de façon négligée.

-" Oh mais alors ça..." Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Hermione. Severus lui fit mine de se reculer jusque dans le couloir. Elle le vit actionner quelque chose accolé au mur et il sortit également de la pièce, fermant de nouveau la porte sur son passage. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, la main toujours sur la poignée. Un grondement sourd fit vibrer le couloir, faisant tomber de la poussière du plafond sur les épaules et cheveux du médecin. Au bout de longues secondes interminables, Rogue tourna de nouveau la poignée et laissa Hermione entrer en premier afin de l'éclairer.

Les mêmes murs en pierre s'étaient écartés pour doubler la surface de la cave. Ces murs étaient recouverts d'étagères, livres, bocaux et recours magique le tout confondu. Au milieu de la pièce, un chaudron immense vide près d'une table de travail ou quelques ingrédients oubliés dégageaient une odeur putride. Par terre des éclats de verre. Avant qu'elle n'avance plus et que ses pieds entrent en contact avec les morceaux brillants recouvrant le sol, Rogue la tira par la manche et l'entraina en arrière de son chemin. Elle lâcha un soupir de surprise et sentit son regard colérique la sonder.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qui m'ait infligé ça ?" Murmura-t-il douloureusement désignant son propre visage. Elle se sentit stupide et reconnu qu'il avait raison. Continuant d'éclairer la pièce, sur la petite paillasse de travail, elle reconnut sa baguette.

-" Votre baguette est sur la table." Lui indiqua-t-elle alors qu'il semblait être justement en train de la chercher. Il contourna soigneusement les bouts de verre au sol et se saisit de son instrument habituel. Oh comme elle lui avait manqué.

-" J'avoue que je suis surprise, j'ai vraiment cru que vous aviez laissé la magie derrière vous. Je suis contente de voir ce laboratoire. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ?" Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser à voix haute. Il pouffa tout en tournant le dos à la jeune brune et ouvrit un buffet dans lequel était entreposé des centaines de fioles au contenu divers et coloré. Sans réfléchir, il en prit une maladroitement avec ses moufles, la déboucha à l'aide de ses dents et vida son contenu en buvant la solution. Hermione ouvrit les yeux ronds voulant empêcher ce qu'il faisait mais elle se rappela que ce n'était pas un patient ordinaire. Il ferma les yeux un instant laissant la Gryffondor dans son suspens.

-" Quelqu'un a forcé la porte avant notre venue... Oh." Il plaça son dernier mot sur une note de surprise haut placée.  
Les billes rondes ambrés d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Sa voix était revenue. Sa voix lascive, douce, impénétrable. Sous son manteau elle frissonna, ayant l'impression d'écouter un fantôme parler. Elle babilla quelque chose mais son cerveau ne laissa pas formuler de réponse correcte.

-" Recurvite." Il ne perdit pas de temps et effaça d'un coup de baguette les traces laissées au sol après sa mésaventure. Le liquide gluant ainsi que les bouts de verres brillants s'effacèrent dans un tourbillon.

-" Mais comment vous pouvez parler aussi bien ?" Continua de s'étonner la jeune femme. Rogue souffla d'exaspération.

-" Cela vous semble de la science fiction maintenant que vous vous êtes mêlée au monde moldu ? Vous n'avez donc pas le souvenir qu'à l'école c'est moi qui étais votre professeur de potion ? Que je suis doué pour ça ?" Il se retourna lâchant cette petite tirade qu'il avait eu le temps de laisser mûrir depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du taxi.

-" Ah oui, dans vos élans de gros salopard je vous reconnais mieux qu'en tant que potioniste." Répondit Hermione au tac au tac.

-" Bon sang Granger, avez-vous la moindre idée du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que vous m'avez exaspéré ?" Soupira-t-il. Adulte ou non elle restait l'exaspérante Je-Sais-Tout.

-" Weasley !" Corrigea-t-elle vexée. Le bout de son nez rougissait de colère. L'homme ne répondit pas sur le coup mais laissa libre court à un rire glaçant. " Quoi ?!" S'offusqua finalement la jeune femme.

-" Rien. Je n'aurais pas imaginé vous voir mariée avec ce cornichon." Piqua-t-il cinglant.

-" Je ne vous permet pas." Fit-elle sur un ton avertissant. Il s'avança et la toisa. " Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?" Demanda-t-elle toujours vexée.

-" Non." Souffla-t-il agitant sa baguette au bout des doigts. Derrière son masque elle ne pouvait voir la déception qu'il ressentait voyant qu'elle ne le craignait pas. Elle fouilla son sac a main et trouva au fond un petit papier replié soigneusement sur lui-même. Elle le lui tendit.

-" C'est... Mon adresse au cas où vous auriez besoin de moi." Se souvenant qu'il avait les mains prises dans les bandes elle posa la note sur un recoin de l'étagère la plus proche.

Pas un mot, il resta planté sur place observant la fuite de la Gryffondor qui lui adressa un dernier regard de compassion avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

Après une vingtaine de minutes de transports en commun Hermione était chez elle, encore peu certaine de réaliser l'accélération des choses depuis les dernières vingt-quatre heures. On était samedi, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse pas faire. Elle posa son sac à mains, presque jeté dans l'entrée, lessivée et commença à bailler irrépressiblement. Des courbatures se profilaient. Tel un zombie, elle déambula dans son appartement, se déchaussant négligemment de ses petits escarpins qui atterrirent non loin du sac puis le manteau qu'elle jeta également sur le porte manteau. Les boutons de son pantalon sautèrent sous la pression de ses ongles, le dit habit vint s'échouer sur un coin du canapé, puis le pull-over sous lequel elle s'empressa de dégrafer son soutient-gorge, lâchant un râle de satisfaction et libération douloureuse. Elle émit un plaisir coupable de rester en culotte chaussettes mais très rapidement, elle avait besoin du contact du parquet sous ses pieds pour le réconfort.

Elle déambula jusqu'à la cuisine dans le presque plus simple appareil et trouva une note de post-it au centre de la table.

-" Et dire que mon fils porte son nom :) " Hermione comprit que Harry parlait de son garçon cadet, Albus Severus Potter grand garçon turbulent de deux ans et demi. Elle sourit et de sa baguette fit voler le petit papier jusque dans la cheminée pour qu'il s'embrase afin de ne rien laisser comme indice suspect à Ron qui n'avait pas l'air d'être revenu à la maison. Elle se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle agrémenta d'un dérivé de philtre de mort vivante, vida d'une traite et tira son corps endoloris jusque dans la chambre afin de s'octroyer un repos bien mérité.

* * *

-" Chérie ?" Des caresses à peine perceptibles et des secousses un peu plus prononcées tirèrent la brune de son sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux, enragée de ne pas pouvoir tirer le meilleur parti de son léger somnifère. Sa vision brouillée discerna une grande tache rousse au milieu de l'obscurité. " Hey, Mionne, t'as dormi toute la journée ?" Elle reconnut la voix de Ron. Ses paupières battaient plus rapidement alors essayant de comprendre quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Elle leva son torse, emmitouflée dans la couette d'hiver et nota que plus un rayon de soleil ne passait dans l'appartement. Il devait être tard.

-" Quelle heure il est ?" Demanda-t-elle mâchant ses consonnes.

-" Six-heures et demie du soir." Fit Ron totalement amusé.

-" Ah. Tu étais où cette nuit ?"

-" Avec Harry, on a du bosser sur un truc."

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Sa respiration se bloqua un très court instant. Ses nerfs allaient se soulever lorsqu'elle trouva une alternative plus douce à sa colère, et plus sournoise.

-" Ah... D'accord." Lâcha-t-elle groggy sur un ton innocent. Elle se mordit la langue afin de ne pas exploser tout de suite. Ron caressa ses cheveux.

-" Tu veux que je te prépare une soupe ?" Ce que le rouquin prit pour un sourire de plaisir devant son attention n'était en fait qu'une ironie difficilement esquivable de la part de sa femme.

-" Non merci mon amour... Pour une fois que tu proposes. Je suis un peu malade je n'ai pas faim." Mentit-elle. Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme baisa le front d'Hermione et s'éclipsa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais, je suis absente... Mais j'ai une bonne excuse. Tiens c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.**

Trois jours passèrent depuis l'escorte de Rogue jusqu'à chez lui et pourtant la vie d'Hermione ne pouvait pas reprendre son cours normal. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir de manière naturelle et se droguait systématiquement de somnifères afin de respecter son système et pour être en bonne forme pour le travail. On était mardi, Ron n'avait pas fait davantage d'escapades et n'avait même par ailleurs pas relevé davantage sur l'erreur monumentale qu'il pensait avoir esquivé. Hermione ne disait rien, elle trouverait une solution plus tard.

Mardi matin était là et pourtant même en s'étant assommée de médicaments, la sorcière avait les yeux au milieu de la figure, creusés et noircis. Elle recevait de temps à autres des textos de Harry lorsque son téléphone ne faisait pas de siennes. Son ami s'inquiétait sincèrement, elle ne lui avait pourtant pas parlé de comment s'était passé l'abandon de Rogue dans la nature, ni comment il vivait et encore moins de l'effet que revoir un fantôme lui avait procuré. Pas même du fait que Ron l'ait utilisé comme alibi très sûrement pour aller flâner et passer la nuit en compagnie autre que la sienne. Quelque part, cette absence de son mari était une bénédiction, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il sache tout et l'incite à couper le lien qui existait entre elle, Rogue et Harry. Il fallait sauver la peau de l'ex potioniste et non pas le dénoncer au ministère.

Hermione était fatiguée. Fatiguée et rongée par deux pôles qui l'attiraient : Pourquoi est-ce que son mari mentait et découchait ? Elle connaissait la réponse mais il était difficile de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là et avec qui ? Quelle était la chance minime que ce soit un tout autre problème ? Minime.

L'autre pôle attirant s'appelait Severus Rogue, il avait maintenant quarante neuf ans mais c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle en avait vingt huit désormais, c'était une femme accomplie, confiante et pourtant l'obscurité de cet homme et son magnétisme lui revenaient en pleine figure comme un boomerang. En sa présence, elle bégayait, n'arrivait pas à penser, était impressionnée. C'était insupportable.

Après la pause dé jeûner, la collègue d'Hermione, Judith l'interpella au croisement du couloir et de son bureau :

-" Hermione, y a un grand monsieur, il a pas l'air commode, cheveux noirs longs qui demande à te voir. Je l'ai mis dans ton bureau en attendant et je lui ai demandé de patienter." La concernée haussa les sourcils mais se méfia avant de crier victoire. Elle courut jusque dans son antre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à grands fracas, elle savait qui elle allait retrouver. Elle ne savait pas cependant dans quel état. De dos, ce n'était qu'une silhouette obscure sur des vêtements normaux, noirs, comme d'habitude. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et mit un certain temps à enfin pouvoir regarder face à elle.

-" Professeur Rogue." Entama-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Il avait l'air normal. Pas de bandages, pas de cicatrices, rien, juste il était celui qu'elle avait connu il y a dix-sept ans. " Vous avez déjà trouvé un remède pour vos chaudrons explosifs ?" L'intéressé renifla de manière colérique et ne cilla pas. Encore une fois il avait l'air exaspéré.

-" Vous m'avez fait sortir d'ici en utilisant exactement le même charme qui me permet de montrer mon visage au grand jour, Granger." Souffla-t-il. Il était sagement assis face à au médecin, jambes croisées de manière effrontée.

-" Je vois. Vous avez besoin de moi ?" Elle le vit serrer les mâchoires mais ne perdit pas contenance devant son hostilité. Il était là pour une raison et elle le savait. " Tout est en ordre professeur, personne ici ne se souvient de quoi que ce soit."

-" Je ne suis plus professeur depuis dix ans." Grogna-t-il.

-" Et moi je ne suis plus Miss Granger depuis presque autant de temps." Elle tapota sur l'insigne de son nom de mariée inscrit sur sa blouse. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant.

-" Je fais confiance à Potter pour avoir fait ni plus ni moins que le travail que je consente qu'il fournisse."

-" Ce n'est pas mon cas ?" Coupa-t-elle faisant moue provocatrice.

\- " Cela me coûte de dire ça..." Commença-t-il la machoire serrée.

-" Je vous écoute." Les entrailles de la jeune femme dansaient de jubilation. Tout son égo s'en retrouvait chamboulé. Le professeur Rogue, l'homme le plus aigri et suffisent qu'elle ait croisé dans sa vie allait lui dire quelque chose qui redorerait son estime.

-" J'ai besoin de vous." Souffla-t-il désespéré de voir la réaction qu'elle adopterait. Un large sourire victorieux s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione qui glissa même sa langue entre ses canines pour éviter un maximum de se faire foudroyer sur place.

-" J'ai d'autres patients vous savez ?" Commença-t-elle. Rogue vit l'évidence se profiler, discrète comme le nez au milieu du visage.

-" Vous voulez que je vous supplie Miss Granger ? Cela n'arrivera pas. Demandez des congés à l'hôpital, je vous paierais cinq cent gallions par semaine jusqu'à ce que vous m'aidiez dans ma tâche, la réussite de ce philtre. Ce ne sera pas long, peut-être une semaine, peut-être deux..."

-" Je ne ferais pas ça pour l'argent... Encore moins pour la gloire." Fit la jeune femme.

-" Comme ça vous chante, vos conditions seront les miennes. Il n'y a que vous dans le secret et ma vie cachée."

-" Pourquoi ne pas demander à Harry ?" Releva-t-elle.

-" Votre ami travaille au ministère, ce que j'ai à vous demander pourrait paraître suspect, voire inhabituel pour quelqu'un comme lui, des soupçons pèseraient sur lui et c'est toute ma vie, le peu qu'elle vaut qui vacille. Pour vous ça passera plus inaperçu et puis, Potter a déjà fait suffisamment pour moi... Quelles sont vos conditions ?" Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-" Cela va dépendre de ce que vous attendez de moi."

-" Vous serez nourrie, logée, blanchie. Vous devrez aller chez l'apothicaire du chemin de traverse pour moi, acheter exactement ce que vous demanderais et m'aider à trouver le remède. Ce sera à base de longues heure passées dans le laboratoire et de nuits excessivement courtes." Tira-t-il.

-" Attendez... Vous voulez que j'emménage chez vous pour la durée du..."

-" J'aurais besoin de vous à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit."

-" Et pour mon mari ? Je lui dis quoi ? Je ne lui ai rien dit."

-" Continuez sur cette lancée. Vous n'avez qu'à prétendre à un séminaire. Il gobera c'est certain." Railla-t-il. Désormais la jeune femme prenait en considération la requête qu'il venait d'énoncer. Un moment loin de chez elle...

-" Je... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... J'ai un boulot ici vous savez, j'ai des patients, mon chef est parti, c'est moi qui dirige en quelques sortes le service durant son absence... Je suis coincée..."

-" Aidez-moi. S'il vous plait." Sans s'en rendre compte, Rogue entremêla ses doigts comme une prière impérieuse. Il la fixait semblant guetter le moment où elle cèderait.

-" Vous aviez dit que vous n'imploreriez pas..." Souligna-t-elle.

-" J'ai menti." Souffla t-il. Même derrière ce masque habilement dessiné, Hermione savait que ses prunelles en disaient plus qu'il ne voulait en montrer. Il y avait une fureur à peine dissimulée derrière la volonté de montrer qu'il n'en avait que peu à faire, du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire croire. lls maquèrent une courte pause silencieuse après cette observation puis la médecin reprit la parole non sans s'éclairer la gorge :

-" Vous souffrez ? " Fit-elle la voix éteinte.

-" Si ce n'était pas le cas, croiriez-vous que je m'abaisse à venir demander votre aide ?" Furibonde Hermione se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant lui.

-" Je suis un excellent médecin, je n'ai pas peur de le clamer, professeur, je me suis battue toute ma vie pour prouver..." Elle se tut au moment où il apposa un doigt sur ses lèvres, du moins celles de substitution. Il lui intimait le silence.

-" L'heure n'est pas au débat Miss Granger, ne vous méprenez pas sur mes propos." Il se leva à son tour, douloureusement. " Voulez-vous bien m'aider ?"

* * *

Le sofa avait au moins le mérite d'être confortable. La nuit était tombée depuis très longtemps et mercredi matin avait déjà pointé lorsque la jeune femme s'était écroulée exténuée après ce qu'elle pouvait appeler la journée la plus déroutante de sa vie.

A quatorze heures et après un sortilège habilement mené pour tromper ses confrères, elle avait posé un avis d'arrêt de travail pour une semaine, à renouveler si besoin. A quinze heures, après une heure de métro bondé, elle était chez elle. Ron était là aussi, ne faisant rien de spécial. Elle avait prit un grand sac et empilé un maximum d'affaires utiles et avait expliqué à son mari qu'elle se rendait une semaine chez ses parents, en Australie, prétextant une maladie chez sa mère. Qui irait vérifier ? à dix-huit heures et après une heure de taxi, elle était revenue au 45a Brewer Street, avait laissé la monnaie au chauffeur et s'était tenu le ventre qui lui faisait terriblement mal comme lorsqu'elle était gamine et qu'elle devait affronter des classes qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Sans avoir les clefs, elle avait gravit chaque étapes du passage vers l'appartement dont elle ne connaissait que le palier, juste avec sa baguette. Elle avait frappé trois coups et il était là, déjà prêt à passer à l'attaque. La peur constante de revoir son visage lacéré et brûlé la tenait en suspens mais lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il portait toujours le charme d'illusion qu'ils avaient mis en place.

-" Quatre heures de perdues pour aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grave, nous travailleront cette nuit pour rattraper votre retard Granger." Avait-il simplement apprécié, se moquant du teint rouge de la jeune femme qui avait manifestement courut dans tout Londres. Sa tresse était même décoiffée et le souffle court franchissait ses lèvres avec une certaine colère. Il était au moins certain de l'avoir mise dans l'ambiance de ce qui l'attendait pour ces prochains jours.

-" Weasley... Je suis déjà bien sympathique d'avoir cédé à votre caprice, professeur..." Maugréa-t-elle. Il se poussa du pas de la porte pour l'inviter à entrer. De toutes manières, il n'avait pas le choix.

-" Je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami et je pense pas qu'il soit approprié que je vous laisse ma chambre étant donné que je souffre le martyr. Mes nuits sont courtes alors sans vouloir manquer à mes manières je vais devoir vous demander de dormir dans le salon. Vous pouvez poser vos affaires dans le placard près de la salle de bains. Je suis navré... Mais soyez sans craintes, on dort bien sur ce canapé." Fit-il tout en rangeant quelque désordres apparents. Hermione laissa tomber son sac et se dirigea vers le dit placard qu'il venait d'indiquer du doigt.

Cet appartement n'était pas immense, juste le nécessaire. Les murs bien que tapissés étaient clairsemés de tâches d'humidité à certains endroits. Le parquet était gondolé et craquait sous les pieds. Rien n'était aux normes actuelles mais Hermione se fichait bien de savoir comment l'ex professeur, porté disparu et mort vivait.

-" J'ai mis en culture un échantillon de ce qui restait au fond du chaudron qui m'a échappé.. J'attends de voir ce que je peux trouver et où je me suis trompé." Fit-il. La brune se retourna.

-" Vous tromper ? Vous insinuez que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez ?"

Rogue se figea un instant, interdit fixant la jeune femme avec un air suffisent et surpris.

-" Vous avez peut-être oublié ma fonction à Poudlard ?" S'enquit-il d'un ton las et grave. Sans s'en rendre contre Hermione baissa les yeux.

-" La véritable question était en quoi consistait cette potion... Ne vous méprenez pas." Se rattrapa-t-elle devant son regard onyx courroucé.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse verbale mais à la place, l'homme passa simplement sa main droite au dessus de son avant-bras gauche. Hermione s'approcha et vit le charme de dissimulation s'évaporer un instant sur la zone qu'il avait incantée, laissant entrevoir sur la naissance de sa main la chair à vif. Au dessus, une tâche grisâtre qui semblait être une vieille concentration d'encre, colorait la peau albâtre.

-" Qu'est-ce ?" Demanda naïvement la jeune femme.

-" La Marque des Ténèbres... Enfin... C'était. Cette potion est de mon invention, je l'ai faite pour effacer cette chose... Il fallait plusieurs applications à intervalles réguliers de quelques jours. Bien maîtrisée, elle cible le pigment et le brûle jusqu'à l'effaçage complet de la marque. Ce n'est pas sans douleur ni sans risques." Déformée par son professionnalisme, la médecin prit le bras et apposa son index sur la brûlure antérieure à celles qui faisait souffrir Rogue à cet instant. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que ce qu'elle touchait, c'était une peau libérée de l'emprise de Voldemort. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais Rogue était nerveux et s'était immédiatement tendu lorsqu'elle ne fit ni plus ni moins que son travail. Il la fixait traduisant son malaise dans le regard. Immédiatement après l'avoir capté, elle lâcha le bras.

-" Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné pour que ça vous pète à la gueule sans prévenir ?" Il avait pouffé devant cette question.


	9. Chapter 9

**J'ai été très absente cet été, je ne vous oublie pas. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur, bienvenue à tous les nouveaux, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, une bonne rentrée et que vous allez bien. La bise 3**

* * *

Même pas après quatre heures de sommeil, elle l'avait entendu se lever et se tirer douloureusement à pas de loup dans la salle de bains, baguette en main. Elle n'avait pas osé regarder si il portait encore le charme ou si sa peau était pendante. Elle l'avait écouté décapsuler une bouteille de potion et en engloutir le contenu, suivi d'une plainte rauque de la gorge, certainement l'antidouleur avait elle pensé. Les idées embuées de la jeune femme ne mirent pas longtemps à s'éveiller et constater que le soleil montait dans le ciel et qu'il allait certainement la lever de force. Alors qu'il refaisait le trajet en sens arrière, il la surpris dos à lui, s'étirant de tout son long.

-" Vous pouvez dormir encore un peu." Fit-il surprit

-" Non... J'ai l'habitude de me lever aux aurores."

-" Comme vous voulez, habillez-vous, nous allons déjeuner."

Puis il disparut claquant la porte de sa chambre. En réalité même si Hermione n'avait pas menti sur le fait qu'elle se levait tous les jours en même temps que le soleil, elle traînait une fatigue qui ne passait pas inaperçue sur son visage. Elle tira sa baguette de la jointure de deux assises sous lesquelles elle l'avait cachée pour la nuit et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains essayant de s'auto-convaincre que ça allait être une belle journée et qu'elle allait être stimulée intellectuellement à refaire des choses qu'elle avait oubliées depuis des années.

Elle posa ses affaires sur un recoin du lavabo et se retira dans la cabine de douche où elle mit un rythme militaire à se préparer sans prendre le moindre plaisir à se laver ni même à se relaxer après une nuit plus que dérisoire. Comme tous les matins, elle tira de sa trousse de toilette un épais fond de teint et s'en tartina sur l'avant-bras gauche. Elle s'habilla et sortit.

-" Thé ou café ?" Retentit la voix du baryton avant même qu'elle n'eût fermé la porte.

-" Café." Posa-t-elle assurément. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il portait le masque. Il plissa ses lèvres de mécontentement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand quelque chose le tracassait.

-" Je ne bois pas de café. Il faudra alors vous contenter d'un fond de café soluble bon marché, à moins que vous n'ayez gardé des souvenirs précis de vos cours de transfiguration ? " La jeune femme secoua ostensiblement la tête.

-" Non... J'ai oublié." Fit-elle. Il sortit une tasse simple et le pot de café soluble avec une cuillère, à l'aide de magie. Tenir tout objet en dehors de sa baguette était atroce, à partir d'une certaine masse et consistance. Sur la petite table de la cuisine il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un pot de thé en métal sans marque, sa tasse à lui et une boîte de sucre. " Pourquoi avoir du café si vous n'en buvez pas ?" Elle leva son nez comme si c'était la question la plus pertinente au monde qu'elle venait de poser. Il s'arrêta un instant et considéra l'impudicité dont il aller oser faire preuve :

-" Toutes les femmes ne boivent pas du thé au petit matin. Vous en faites parti Granger n'est-ce pas ?" Ronronna-t-il. Chaque mot prononcé la firent se raidir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe et en tousse.

-" Je vois... J'ai compris." Sourit-elle. " J'espère qu'elles sont consentantes." Explosa-t-elle de rire. Rogue leva les yeux une nouvelle fois et perçut dans le regard de la jeune femme une forme de non crainte à son égard. Maintenant il en était certain, la gamine n'en était plus une et avait gagné en maturité, suffisamment pour être à l'aise avec les blagues salaces. Il secoua sa tête et ne cacha pas un léger rictus sur le côté que Hermione capta malgré son esprit encore un peu endormi.

-" Trêves de plaisanteries et de déballage de vie privée, j'ai fais une liste d'ingrédients avec un grand potentiel pour mes recherches." Il versa de l'eau bouillante depuis sa baguette dans la tasse de la jeune femme, faisant monter le café dégageant une odeur réconfortante. Il se servit son thé et approcha du bout des doigts la fameuse liste, écrite sur un bout de papier tout à fait ordinaire, industriel, moldu, un peu comme tout ce qui était dans cet appartement. " Il y a des ingrédients qu'il faut simplement me ravitailler."

-" Comment vous faites en temps normal ? J'imagine que vous n'envoyez pas un elfe de maison faire vos courses, étant donné que vous ne semblez pas en avoir un."

-" Polynectar et un bon accent américain, ça a toujours fonctionné." Hermione haussa les sourcils, tout ce qu'il disait avait l'air vrai.

-" Et vous prenez l'apparence de qui si vous utilisez du polynectar ?" S'enquit Hermione tout en soufflant sur son café pour le refroidir.

-" Le voisin d'en bas a souvent quelques trous de mémoire, il n'est pas rare qu'il ne se souvienne jamais que je lui prélève des cheveux à son insu." Tira-t-il tout en essayant de prendre sa tasse en main. Hermione le regarda désespérée mais amusée. Il reprit : " Je sais que je pourrais me contenter de collecter les cheveux laissés par mes conquêtes courtes sur l'oreiller mais ma voix me trahirait." Conclut-il de la manière la plus laconique qui soit. Hermione tremblait de rire et reposa a tasse, après quelques instants Rogue paraissait plus apaisé et même il tira une certaine satisfaction de sa plaisanterie. La jeune femme en oubliait le masque et reprit contenance voyant qu'il éprouvait quelques difficultés à tenir l'objet entre ses mains.

-" Je vous aide à boire ?" Demanda-t-elle bienveillante.

-" Je ne refuse pas." Lâcha-t-il soulagé.

* * *

-" Voyons, j'ai besoin d'une fiole de venin d'acromantule, un peu de pus de bubobulb, quatre livres de racines de mandragores brutes, cent feuilles d'orties sèches et trois fioles de sang de salamandre."

Voilà des années qu'Hermione n'avait plus mis un pied sur le chemin de traverse et elle y déambulait rapidement, sans vraiment prendre le temps de regarder autour d'elle tous les changements qui avaient eu lieu. Encapuchonnée pour éviter qu'on la reconnaisse, elle gardait contre elle un sac modifié magiquement afin de pouvoir rétrécir et transporter tout ce que Rogue avait noté sur la liste. Cette liste était claire, précise et devait être respectée à la lettre, elle donnait notamment tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour avancer son antidote. Le temps était triste et marcher dans les flaques commençait à mettre à rude épreuve l'étanchéité de ses bottes.

-" Ce sera tout mademoiselle ?" Demanda la vieille apothicaire.

-" Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose pour régénérer la peau ? Quelque chose pour apaiser des brûlures magiques ?" Demanda la médecin très poliment.

-" Ma petite dame, ici ce ne sont que les matières premières, pas Sainte Mangouste. Si vous avez un problème de ce genre, je vous recommande d'aller..."

-" Non ça ira merci, c'était juste un renseignement." La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils.

-" Dix-huit gallions, trois mornilles et quinze noises je vous prie."

De sa poche elle sortit le porte monnaie que le potioniste lui avait fourni, lourd comme un menhir. Elle posa tout ce que la vieille femme acariâtre lui demanda et s'éclipsa sans même un regard en arrière sur la boutique.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur l'allée, les étudiants étaient à Poudlard, les gens étaient au travail où encore dans leur rythme matinal. Elle passa devant Fleury et Bott et se mordit la lèvre d'envie mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder à flâner dans ce qui était jadis sa boutique préférée. Elle passa son chemin avec quelques regrets et renfonça sa prise sur son capuchon, il était indispensable qu'elle reste discrète. Au coin d'une ruelle sombre près de l'Allée des Embrumes, elle transplanna directement dans le couloir de la cour de l'immeuble de Rogue. Bien réceptionnée, elle ne perdit pas de temps et emprunta le passage menant aux caves. Il n'y avait personne ici non plus, le froid descendait même sous terre. Elle marcha et termina sa route devant cette parcelle de propriété qu'elle avait mémorisé, frappant sèchement à la porte avant de s'y engouffrer sachant qu'il avait de grande difficultés à utiliser ses mains.

-" J'ai tout." Dit-elle simplement en posant son sac sur le secrétaire en acajou qui était près de la porte. Il faisait sombre à la lueur simple de bougies et d'un candélabre un peu macabre mais elle le trouva assis dans un fauteuil lisant le journal moldu, le faisant léviter et tourner les pages à la simple force de son esprit. La sorcière resta un instant interdite et finit par enlever son manteau, capuche et écharpe, révélant son nez rougit par le froid et ses cheveux en bataille pris d'humidité. Rogue leva enfin les yeux vers elle lorsqu'il eut terminé de lire la page qui l'intéressait.

-" Il fait froid dehors ?" Demanda-t-il alors constatant que ses vêtements d'extérieur étaient trempes et que son visage était rouge.

-" On s'y fait rapidement, par contre quand il a commencé à pleuvoir, j'avais hâte de rentrer." Elle retirait ses mitaines." Hier soir en nettoyant j'ai vu que dans votre bibliothèque il y avait de grands pots de verre, je peux vous en prendre un ?" Le sombre sorcier opina du chef et se leva baillant et s'étirant tandis qu'Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre un des bocaux qu'elle plaça sur l'espace de travail du potioniste. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit sa baguette de sa manche pour la placer à l'intérieur du récipient. De la fumée sortit du bout de l'instrument, s'en suivit une coulée bleue au fond du bocal, une coulée incandescente qui rapidement diffusa une douce chaleur auprès de la médecin.

-" Des flammes bleues." Remarqua alors Rogue qui était venu observer discrètement par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta légèrement et se retrouva un peu chancelante et toisée.

-" Lors de ma première année à Poudlard, j'ai mis le feu à votre cape avec ça, quand on croyait que vous essayiez de faire tomber Harry de son balais pendant le match de Quidditch." Lâcha-t-elle singulièrement alors qu'il restait tout près. Il cligna des yeux se demandant l'espace d'un instant si il ne rêvait pas. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas mais ses lèvres tremblaient dans la force qu'elle mettait à ne pas sourire de dévoiler un secret qu'elle avait gardé pendant des années, quelque chose qui aurait pu s'avérer être très dangereux. Rogue tenait une tête indéchiffrable.

-" Je devrais vous envoyer la note du couturier pour avoir réparé vos sottises." Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et posa son bocal sur le rebord de la paillasse qui se trouvait être au centre de la pièce. Elle pouffa :

-" C'était il y a dix-sept ans. Il y a prescription. Je doute même que vous vous souveniez du montant exact de la facture." Répondit-elle l'esprit occupé par l'analyse de ce qu'elle pouvait commencer à faire puis, elle s'arrêta voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Il arborait une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui ressemblait à la recherche d'un souvenir ancien. Lorsqu'elle réalisa où sa révélation l'avait mené elle se revit, un court instant, la gamine aux cheveux touffus, épais, cette frange qui lui bouffait le visage et sa petite voix insupportable, sa soif d'apprendre le monde magique et sa promesse à elle même de ne jamais faillir à étendre ses capacités.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu comme si c'était de l'inquiétude, l'inquiétude d'avoir relevé un échec qu'elle s'était trop longtemps caché à elle même pour se préserver d'être une déception pour son moi antérieur. Était-elle retournée dans le monde moldu effectivement pour marcher sur le chemin de ses parents ou était-ce juste un affreux mensonge qu'elle se racontait pour cacher la facilité qu'elle avait eu de gravir cette carrière qui étrangement lui donnait plus de stabilité que sa vie privée ?

Rogue capta le changement qui voila les yeux ambrés de son ancienne élève. Il n'avait pas besoin de légilimencie ni même d'être fin psychologue pour comprendre le cheminement de son esprit, ces pensées le hantaient toujours après toutes ces décennies.

-" Lavez-vous les mains et remplissez la moitié d'un chaudron d'eau, nous allons commencer."

Voilà bien des années que le potioniste n'avait plus enchaîné les mots d'une même phrase pour donner des directives à quelqu'un. Hermione se raidit à l'entente de cette phrase qui résonnait encore dans sa tête comme étant un lointain souvenir mais pas tellement agréable. Le visage de Rogue changea, le masque l'interpréta comme durcit. Tout semblait se mettre en place comme la mécanique d'une très ancienne habitude qui bouleversa la jeune femme peu disposée à revivre l'enfer de ses cours de potions à Poudlard. Tout en s'exécutant elle s'éclaira la gorge dos à lui, évitant son regard elle se donna un peu de courage :

-" Je sais ce que vous allez dire et penser mais vous m'avez désigné comme étant votre exécutrice, maintenant il faut prendre en compte que je n'ai pas fais de potions depuis que je suis entrée à l'université."

-" Je ne me fais pas de soucis Granger, vous avez apprit l'art des potions avec les meilleurs." Ce qui sonnait comme un compliment n'était finalement que de l'esbroufe pour lui-même.


	10. Chapter 10

**J'ai été prompte. Merci à vous pour tous vos commentaires. Luv.**

* * *

Au soir du deuxième jour, la fatigue l'avait emporté sur la faim. Elle avait tiré son corps trois étages plus haut et s'était assise à table malgré tout, afin de savoir si Rogue avait encore besoin d'elle pour autre chose. À vrai dire, elle avait redouté ce moment de la journée, car même si elle était formée aux gestes d'aides, elle se sentait bien incapable de les prodiguer sur lui. Pour l'instant, il avait juste faim, mais se contenta d'invoquer une pomme qui reposait dans une coupelle avec ses sœurs. Il n'avait pas besoin d'Hermione pour cette tâche, sa baguette était son alliée la plus fidèle, pour ce genre d'aide du moins.

Au bout de deux jours, les mains d'Hermione étaient devenues sèches, rêches et ses ongles abîmés. À raison de courtes nuits et de sommeils décalés, les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient creusées. La seule sortie qu'elle s'était autorisée fut juste pour aller chercher de nouveaux pots de café solubles, rapides à faire, chez l'épicier du coin. Elle alignait ses pas et gestes comme un automate sans même être capable de jauger son niveau d'éreintement mais peu importe, ce qu'elle faisait la stimulait. Derrière son masque, Rogue paraissait toujours frais étant donné que les altérations de sa peau étaient un luxe, ou une chance qu'il ne pouvait pour l'instant pas s'offrir.

En tout, c'était à peine huit heures de sommeil qui avaient rechargé les batteries du jeune médecin tandis que celle de son téléphone demeurait inerte après l'oubli de cet instrument. Le travail, Harry, ses neveux, Ron, plus rien n'interférait dans la tâche qu'elle avait promit d'accomplir. L'absence de lumière naturelle et de repères temporels trompait Hermione sur la durée réelle de ses travaux. Elle partait se coucher en pleine journée ou en pleine nuit, tout lui était égal, sa volonté grandissante était le pilier le plus solide qu'ils avaient. Ils se nourrissaient de ce qui était commandable et livrable et deux tasses étaient toujours posées sur les étagères de bibliothèque qui ornaient les murs : elles n'étaient jamais vides et toujours fumantes.

De ses journées, Rogue traînait nerveusement autour de la sorcière, comme un lion en cage. Il ne pouvait rien faire et grinçait des dents à cette idée de plus ses brûlures se rongeaient davantage maintenant, comme si de toutes petites bestioles grignotaient lentement ce qui restait de peau, de chair, de tendons et d'os. Il se remettait doucement dans le bain professoral, dictant posément les gestes que Hermione devait prodiguer, indiquant chaque petite étape du processus de mise en culture, de récupération du liquide qu'il avait prélevé par terre à son retour chez lui, dans sa cave. Elle avait fini par maîtriser très rapidement l'élaboration de ses potions bleues calmantes.

Les antidouleurs que la jeune femme préparait à raison d'une fois par jour pour une prise presque horaire ne suffisaient plus à calmer les brûlures de Rogue. Il vidait ces fioles comme si ce fut un simple jus de citrouille et ne s'en rassasiait que peu. Au bout du troisième jour, excédée, la sorcière avait doublé les doses après le refus du professeur de diminuer sa consommation. Il était désormais plus que vital que la mise en culture de l'échantillon explosif porte ses fruits.

La troisième nuit fut abordée plus sereinement. Après avoir cherché l'équilibre parfait entre les tâches multiples et la cadence de son rythme de sommeil, Hermione arrivait désormais à surpasser l'ex potioniste en terme de temps attentif. Ils ne comptaient plus les heures passées dans le laboratoire. Rogue avait toutefois demandé une course à la jeune femme, ce jour-là, afin qu'elle lui prodigue une canette de soda. Curieuse de cet achat qui ne ressemblait guère à l'adulte aigri qu'il était, elle s'était précipité à l'extérieur pour revenir quelques longues minutes plus tard avec le précieux sésame. À peine la lui avait-elle donné qu'il la transfigura en petit sofa dans un coin de pièce disponible. À peine ce fut fait qu'il s'étendit dedans comme un chat et avait soupiré d'exaltation tant son corps le faisait souffrir de tenir debout toute la journée ou presque.

-" Vous n'êtes pas aussi bavarde que dans mes souvenirs Miss Granger." Remarqua-t-il alors une fois son soulagement venu. Elle se tourna. De petites mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon négligé, encadrant son joli visage. Elle affichait un air surpris car lui non plus ne s'était pas tellement laissé aller aux bavardages.

-" Je converse avec moi-même dans ma tête... C'est bien suffisant. Pendant mon internat, on me reprochait trop souvent de penser à voix haute." Admit-elle.

-" Il vous a fallu autant de temps pour réaliser que c'était une gêne pour les autres ?" Ironisa-t-il. Un léger rictus victorieux illuminait en quelques sortes son visage. La sorcière roula des yeux et reporta de nouveau son attention sur le chaudron bouillonnant alors qu'elle allait ajouter de nouveau un peu d'eau froide. "Vous avez l'air bien moins nerveuse qu'au premier jour."

-" J'ai toujours eu besoin d'un temps d'acclimatation." Répondit-elle.

-" A quoi pouviez-vous bien penser qui vous rendait aussi nerveuse ? Votre mariage rencontre-t-il des soucis ?"

Il avait sorti ça comme si c'était une fausse question et qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. La réaction de la Gryffondor ne se fit pas attendre. Elle lâcha son verre à mesures juste à côté du feu et se renversa sur lui, éteignant la potion. Touché.

-" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez." Il lui était impossible de corriger cette pointe d'amertume qui gâchait les timbres de sa voix. Elle se retourna de nouveau et contempla le Serpentard, un air neutre affiché et pourtant une certaine malice dans ses yeux qui ne pouvaient mentir. Il tenait sa main droite en l'air, au bout de ses doigts quelqu chose brillait. Hermione plissa les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce qu'il était en train de lui tendre.

-" Si tout va bien, n'oubliez pas de remettre votre alliance quand vous vous levez."

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda successivement l'anneau et son annulaire nu puis fronça les sourcils. S'approchant, elle déplia simplement la main pour qu'il la lui rende puis dans un ultime geste de provocation, alors qu'il essayait de capter son regard, elle rangea l'objet du délit dans la poche arrière de son jean.

* * *

La sixième nuit arriva. La jeune femme n'était physiquement que l'ombre d'elle-même. Tous les soirs, ils remontaient ensemble du laboratoire clandestin à l'appartement. Tous les soirs, monter ces séries d'escaliers était un supplice supplémentaire pour ses muscles qui s'atrophiaient à force de rester immobiles et tendus.

-" Que voulez-vous manger ?" Demanda Rogue traînant son corps jusqu'à chez lui suivant Hermione qui dans ses bras portait vaillamment les flacons de potion dont il aurait besoin la nuit. Dans sa main la clé de l'appartement qu'elle ne tarda pas à tourner après un soupir de soulagement.

-" Je n'ai pas faim." Confia-t-elle, trop fatiguée pour se soucier de son estomac qui grondait. " À vrai dire, je n'avais pas vécu une semaine aussi intense que depuis mes dernières gardes quand j'étais interne à l'hôpital." Elle poussa la porte avec sa hanche. Au bout de tout ce temps, elle avait pris ses marques et avait oblitéré le côté étrange de leur rencontre après dix ans de silence et de fausse disparition. Elle se sentait ici en sécurité et comme chez elle étant donné qu'elle devait donner un nombre inconsidéré d'attentions au maître des lieux. " Vous avez faim ?"

-" Oui, me nourrir de thé ne me rassasie pas et vous devriez penser la même chose." Il referma la porte derrière lui d'un simple geste de pied. " Prenez donc votre maudit appareil et commandez à manger, c'est bien la seule chose utile qu'on puisse accorder à cette boîte vibrante." Hermione se surprit à sourire repensant au deuxième jour lorsque Harry n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur sa mission et que le téléphone, bien qu'en mode silencieux n'avait pas arrêter de vibrer tout l'après-midi durant. Cette phase avait profondément irrité le maître de potions.

Le téléphone n'avait pas bougé depuis quelques jours et restait posé sagement sur la table basse face au sofa-lit qu'elle occupait la nuit.

-" Il n'a plus de batteries." Informa-t-elle. Rogue parut un instant au bout du rouleau, il avait faim maintenant et il n'avait pas envie de laisser la jeune femme partir dans le froid pour chercher de quoi manger. Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son désappointement que la sorcière sortit sa baguette et pointa l'instrument sur l'appareil.

-" Lithium Onus."

Ensuite, elle ouvrit de nouveau le clapet du téléphone qui semblait être revenu à une certaine forme de vie.

-" Celui-ci est de mon invention, le sort. J'oublie tout le temps mon chargeur et des fois au travail, je me retrouve en panne. Quand on est médecin, c'est nécessaire d'avoir ce truc." Argumenta Hermione comme si elle devait se justifier de son mode de vie moldu.

-" Je parie que vous changez régulièrement d'appareil." Rogue s'assit sur le canapé douloureusement.

-" Euh... Oui. Au bout de six mois, ils finissent par exploser ou prendre feu. Les appareils électriques et les sorciers ne font pas bon ménage." Elle s'arrêta de parler, absorbée par la quantité de notification de messages et d'appels que son journal clignotait :

HARRY : Message

JUDITH D. : Message

HARRY : APL Manqué

HARRY : APL Manqué

STIFF : APL Manqué

HARRY : Message

HARRY : Juste pour prendre des nouvelles.

HARRY : 2 appels manqués

HARRY : Réponds à mes appels, c'est urgent. Ron a envoyé des lettres à un messager pour les livrer chez tes parents et il s'inquiète d'être sans réponse.

JUDITH D : Stiff veut savoir quand tu rentres de ton arrêt maladie, de plus Sanders est revenue, elle te cherche partout elle a déposé un paquet chelou dans ton bureau.

Hermione se leva, son coeur battait un peu la chamade devant toutes ses responsabilités qui d'un coup revennaient à grand galop. Sans rien dire elle composa le numéro de Harry, le seul qu'elle conaissait par coeur. Elle regarda l'heure furtivement sur son écran. A peine dix-huit heures et la nuit était déjà noire.

-" Harry ?!"

-" Madame Mayer, bonsoir, je devais justement vous rappeler."

-" Harry, non c'est moi c'est Herm..."

-" Oui je sais, dîtes, je peux passer vous remettre votre chèque en main propre ?"

-" Qu'est-ce que tu..."

-" Oui d'ici une trentaine de minutes, je suis avec mon beau-frère là."

-" D'accord, je vois je t'envoie l'adresse. A tout à l'heure."

Elle resta interdite un moment devant Rogue qui semblait s'intéresser un tant soit peu au fil des bribes de conversation dont il avait été témoin.

-" Je... Dîtes moi ce que vous voulez manger, je vous le commande, j'ai des ennuis, je dois rencontrer Harry, ce ne sera pas long, le bar en face fera l'affaire."

-" Miss Granger s'est encore empêtrée dans les ennuis... Pourquoi est-ce que cela me semble si redondant et pourtant nostalgique." Fit-il un sourcil en l'air. Hermione pouffa d'un air triste que son nouveau mentor ne tarda pas à capter.

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont des histoires d'ennuis adultes... Vous savez, le mariage." Soupira-t-elle.

-" Non, désolé, je n'ai pas eu ce... Plaisir." Il avait presque sifflé ce mot entre ces dents. " Mais allons bon... Vous avez soufflé un mensonge à votre mari pour pouvoir travailler à mes côtés." Il vit la jeune femme froncer les sourcils, percée à jour et il continua : " Je vous l'avais vivement recommandé, de plus depuis que vous êtes arrivée, vous jouez de moins en moins nerveusement avec votre alliance de votre pouce, à condition que vous la portiez, vous avez l'air moins inquiète qu'au premier jour et il a suffi d'avoir Potter au bout du fil pour faire remonter ce stress qui bouffe toute la confiance que vous étiez en train de reprendre en la magie, et ce, malgré votre fatigue qui descend jusqu'au milieu de la figure."

Hermione clignait des yeux, ses paupières étaient pourtant lourdes. Était-il en train de faire de la légillimencie sur elle ?

-" A moins que... Quelques choses autres que pure bonté envers ma personne ne vous ait poussée à vous éloigner de chez vous ?" Continua Rogue, ironisant de plus belle. Là, il trouva ce qu'il était en train de chercher depuis des jours en fouillant dans les yeux noisette : un déclic, une colère muette qui passa comme un voile devant ses iris. Il la vit se raidir. Pour sûr son caractère n'avait pas changé.

-" J'étais très bien chez moi, dans ma vie avant que vous.." Commença-t-elle à argumenter, mais il la coupa très rapidement.

-" Stop." Il fit un geste impérieux de la main : " Arrêtez de vous raconter ces mensonges. Je ne fais rien de mes journées et aussi insupportable me soit-il de l'admettre, je n'ai pas d'autre occupation que de vous observer en dehors de vous ré-éduquer. Je suis certain que vous n'avez même pas remarqué l'évolution que vous avez acquise en si peu de temps." Tira-t-il.

-" De quoi parlez-vous ?" Elle leva un sourcil, consciente de a façon dont cette conversation allait terminer.

-" Vous n'êtes pas heureuse dans votre vie Granger. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire vos pensées pour le voir. Admettez que le contact avec la magie vous manque. Je le vois." Il toussa gravement, il était temps de reprendre encore de la potion. Hermione prit une des fioles qu'elle venait de poser sur la table et s'assit près de lui pour la lui faire ingurgiter doucement. La toux de Rogue se calma, mais la force de celle-ci inquiéta la sorcière.

-" Je suis là parce que je vous dois la vie. J'avais une dette de vie envers vous, Harry... Tout le monde." Reprit doucement Hermione alors qu'elle s'appliquait à reposer la fiole sur la table basse face à eux. Elle profita de cette proximité et de l'attention qu'il avait pour elle, afin de révéler sous le masque une de ses mains bandées. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait eu besoin d'elle pour refaire ses pansements mais la déformation professionnelle poussa la jeune médecin à vérifier par elle-même le processus que prenait le mal. Doucement, elle prit sa main droite et trouva la fin du tissu pour le dérouler. Elle soupira sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus traîner son fardeau plus longtemps. " J'ai menti à Ron uniquement parce qu'il m'a menti." Bientôt, la chair fut à vif. " Gardez la main en l'air."

Elle se leva et alla remplir une petite bassine d'eau froide. Lorsqu'elle revint avec, elle plongea la main de Rogue dedans. Il retint un cri de douleur.

-" La nuit où nous sommes venus à l'hôpital avec Harry pour constater votre... Que vous étiez en vie, Ron était sorti. Quand Harry et moi sommes rentrés, il n'était toujours pas à la maison et j'ai passé une partie de la nuit à discuter avec mon ami." Elle posa la bassine sur les genoux de l'homme qui était en quelques sortes paralysé, puis, elle changea de côté et entama le même travail sur la main gauche qu'elle révélait au contact de l'air. " Le lendemain, il est rentré vers six heures du soir, j'avais dormi toute la journée après vous avoir raccompagné ici. Il m'a réveillée et je lui ai demandé où il avait passé la nuit."

L'ex potioniste se taisait. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser les gens raconter leur vie, mais Hermione semblait cacher quelque chose d'assez lourd en elle. À ce stade de l'histoire, il savait pertinemment où tout cela allait débouler et sans même réfléchir à qui elle était et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, une forme de compassion, un sentiment humain refit surface en lui.

Hermione sentit le regard noir sur elle, comme si elle l'avait intéressé à quelque chose et ce n'était pas anodin. Cet homme n'avait habituellement que faire des histoires de vies banales et pour une fois, il avait l'air de s'y accrocher sincèrement.

-" Il m'a dit qu'il avait travaillé avec Harry toute la nuit, oui le même Harry qui a passé la nuit avec nous." La rancœur dans les paroles n'était, en aucun cas, reflétée dans les gestes doux que la jeune femme prodiguait, même au moment de plonger la seconde main dans la cuve d'eau froide. Ce coup-ci, Rogue siffla entre ses dents et expira sur une note basse. Hermione ne s'excusa pas et semblait totalement détachée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. " Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Harry. J'ai gardé ça pour moi jusqu'à maintenant."

-" Vous avez une idée d'avec qui il vous trompe ?" Asséna Rogue sans la moindre préparation. Elle lui offrit un regard noir auquel il répliqua immédiatement avec la même fermeté : " Vous n'êtes pas femme idiote Granger, vous avez envisagé cette question avant moi puisque ça fait des jours que vous vous murez dans un silence inhabituel."

-" Après dix ans, que pouvez-vous dire de mes habitudes ? Vous vous souvenez d'Hermione Granger, la gamine la plus douée de sa génération, une née-moldue un peu cruche et intimidable... J'ai grandi, faîtes-en autant."

La colère de Rogue ne tarda pas à tomber, accentuée par la douleur des mains de la jeune femme qui maintenaient les siennes dans la bassine d'eau froide. Irrité, il changea la donne et réussit à se défaire de l'emprise du médecin. D'un geste rageur, Hermione se leva avant même qu'il ne continue d'exercer le peu de violence qu'il ne put. Sans se soucier de ce qu'il marmonnait, elle prit son manteau et claqua la porte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 ! Merci pour vos reviews, bienvenue aux nouveaux, j'espère que tout vous plaît. Amour et licornes.**

* * *

Harry attendait assis devant la vitrine du pub de quartier dans lequel Hermione lui avait donné rendez-vous. Dehors, le temps se gâtait et la froide pluie de novembre glaçait passants et trottoirs. Au chaud et à l'abri il avait commandé une pinte et regardait nerveusement sa montre. Ginny l'attendait, il fallait s'occuper des enfants et les coucher, le rituel d'un père après le travail.

L'œil vif du survivant capta le moment où son rendez-vous se profila depuis une grille en face de la rue, prenant de grandes enjambées afin d'éviter les flaques d'eau sale par terre. Il réajusta ses lunettes et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Depuis l'extérieur, Hermione leva les yeux pour s'assurer que Harry était bien présent. Elle entra saluant poliment le barman. Le jeune homme se leva pour accueillir son amie et avant même qu'il ait le temps de détailler son visage, elle lui tomba dans les bras comme un poids mort. Sans un mot, il se contenta de la serrer aussi fort qu'elle en avait besoin jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime avoir suffisamment vampirisé son meilleur ami. Ils se séparèrent et s'assirent face à face.

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsque la lumière du bar tomba enfin sur le visage de la sorcière : elle avait l'air fatiguée, ses yeux étaient rougis et ses traits distendus.

-" Comment tu vas ?" Demanda-t-il inquiet. Elle leva un regard inhabituel vers lui.

-" Je suis crevée." Admit-elle.

-" Les cernes sous tes yeux ne peuvent mentir. Tu as pleuré ?"

De nouveau, la jeune femme regarda Harry, un peu honteuse de s'être laissée aller entre le moment où elle avait claqué la porte de l'appartement de Rogue et celui où elle avait franchi celle du pub.

-" Tu sais, je dors peu en ce moment, je suis donc facilement fébrile." La lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme se mit à trembler. Il était impossible à ce moment précis d'oblitérer ce qu'elle avait en tête et se sentait vraiment stupide d'en avoir conté quelques mots au maître de potions. Harry n'avait nul besoin d'être un fin observateur pour comprendre que sous les excuses singulières et modestes d'Hermione, se cachait un iceberg de sentiments qui la rongeaient. Voyant qu'elle était au bord de défaillir et de se laisser aller de nouveau, il improvisa un geste tendre et amical : il prit sa main et la reposa sur le zinc de la table ronde. Tout s'accéléra.

-" Il te fait la misère, Rogue ? Si c'est ça, je vais lui dire deux mots." S'énerva l'auror.

-" NON." Posa assurément la voix enrouée de la jeune femme. " Laisse-le, il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça."

-" Tout ça quoi ? "

Hésitante, la Gryffondor essaya d'échapper à l'emprise de Harry sur sa main. Elle savait sa cause perdue, il allait la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce qui la bouleversait. De nouveau, les larmes silencieuses coulaient, serrant la gorge d'Hermione et comprimant sa poitrine comme si on y enfonçait tout doucement un poignard.

-" Est-ce que... Est-ce que Ron te parait bizarre ces derniers temps ?" Tenta-t-elle à travers des sanglots qu'elle essayait de maîtriser. Harry haussa les sourcils tant et si bien que ses lunettes se soulevèrent un peu, puis son visage se fit curieux et inquiet à la fois.

-" Non... Pas que... Non." Il nia avec un geste de la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

-" Tu te souviens la nuit où on est allés à l'hôpital ensemble ?" Bégaya-t-elle. La main d'Harry se fit plus insistante et il s'avança, s'allongeant presque sur la table afin qu'elle n'ait pas plus de difficulté à sortir d'autres mots de sa gorge qui devenait douloureuse, tant par le froid que par le chagrin. " Le lendemain, il est rentré, il a dit qu'il avait passé la nuit avec toi au boulot."

Comme un pic, le survivant se redressa avec des billes à la place des yeux. Ses paupières clignaient dans un réflexe de surprise et il tenta rapidement de remettre tous les points en ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut trouver les mots qu'il recherchait à cet instant. Hermione fronça les sourcils et plissa les lèvres. Si elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait, la suite logique de cette réflexion n'était encore pour l'instant rien de plus qu'une spéculation même si tout adulte censé savait quelle tournure prenait habituellement ce genre d'histoires. Elle porta une main à son front et y trouva une légère fièvre.

-" Vous commandez madame ?"

La voix rocailleuse du serveur les tira de leurs pensées.

-" Guinness, s'il vous plaît." Fit-elle du bout des lèvres.

-" Mettez-la sur ma note." Fit Harry. Elle plissa les yeux en signe remerciement puis lorsque le serveur s'en alla préparer la commande, il reprit, le temps de bien réfléchir à ses mots... Ou pas : "Tu as une idée d'où il était en réalité ? Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

-" Oh non, sérieusement, Harry, ne soit pas naïf et ne le défend pas." Au fond du ton de la jeune femme, les notes s'emportaient.

-" Je ne le défends pas, Mione. C'est juste que... Putain j'en sais rien." Assura le jeune homme sur un ton plus bas pour ne pas l'inciter à s'énerver davantage. La bière et la note furent posées sur la table. La sorcière se saisit de son verre et avala une lampée comme si ce fut de l'eau, laissant une mousse blanchâtre sur le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Elle se frotta vigoureusement puis soupira.

-" J'en ai parlé à Tu-sais-qui."

-" Oh non... Mione..." Commença Harry totalement désolé.

-" Non, attends, ça fait une semaine qu'il est ma seule compagnie... C'est lui qui a commencé à me faire parler. Tu sais comme il est, pas stupide."

-" Tes états d'âme, ne le prend pas mal, l'intéressent ? Lui ?"

* * *

-" Je suis rentrée." Avertit-elle.

Vingt heures avaient déjà sonné quand Hermione remonta à l'appartement. Si le trajet n'était pas des plus longs, il avait simplement suffi de quelques pas pour qu'elle prenne froid. Elle avait poussé la porte tenant en main un sachet en plastique contenant deux fish and chips qu'elle avait pu commander au pub avant de partir. Un bruit de fond attira son attention rapidement ainsi qu'une lumière bleutée inhabituelle. Posant les barquettes sur la table de la cuisine et défaisant écharpe et manteau, elle avança cherchant à savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas de réponse et ce que signifiait cette agitation peu conventionnelle. Derrière le mur, la vision offerte aurait eut de quoi lui provoquer un infarctus.

-" Vous... Vous..." Tenta-t-elle.

-" Oui, on s'ennuie vite quand on ne peut rien faire de ses dix doigts."

Rogue était assit à la même place que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Le seul gros détail qui choquait la sorcière au plus haut point était sans doute cette télévision branchée sur BBC News. Sur la table basse, deux fioles vides et sa baguette.

-" Vous possédez une... Vous ? Vous m'avez reproché l'usage de mon téléphone portable."

-" L'héritage moldu dans mon sang est la seule chose qui fait que je ne suis pas parfait." Répondit-il, provocant, sur un ton monocorde. " Asseyez-vous." Proposa-t-il. Hermione haussa les sourcils de surprise.

-" J'ai apporté de quoi manger... Je vais me doucher d'abord." Elle se retourna sans attendre un quelconque aval puis, toujours médusée elle le regarda de nouveau. " Comment vous avez fait pour me cacher ça et pour l'installer ?"

-" Il y a quelques placards dans lesquels vous n'avez pas mis votre nez, Miss Granger. Pour l'installation, j'imagine que si je cite une intervention divine, vous ne me croiriez pas ?" Posa-t-il de manière rhétorique de sa voix veloutée. Sans mot dire, la sorcière opina du chef et tourna les talons, prenant avec elle ses changes pour la nuit.

* * *

-" Harry ne m'a pas confirmé que Ron avait une aventure, il ne m'a pas non plus dit le contraire. En fait il n'a rien remarqué." Elle apportait les victuailles ainsi que deux bouteilles de bière blonde. Rogue tourna son regard vers la jeune femme, cheveux humides et vêtements nocturnes presque en décalage avec son image habituelle de dame soignée : t-shirt et pantalon de sport très très ajusté.

-" Que comptez-vous faire après ?" Elle fit le tour de l'angle du canapé où il demeurait et posa une barquette sur la table face à lui.

-" J'ai tout le temps d'y réfléchir après, tout ce qui m'importe en ce moment, c'est notre réussite." Coupa-t-elle pour ne pas risquer de froisser son mentor. Il se redressa et baguette en main, commença à utiliser la magie pour se sustenter. De sa main sèche, la sorcière ouvrit les bières et posa l'une d'elles devant Rogue.

-" On est un peu frivole ce soir Miss Granger ?" Se moqua-t-il. Comme secouée par un oubli, elle remit la main dans le sac plastique pour y dénicher une paille qu'elle planta dans la bouteille de l'ex professeur.

-" Si mon mari fait effectivement ce qu'on le soupçonne de faire, je mérite bien aussi de me détendre de la façon qui me plaît."

-" Et donc par la boisson ?" Il arqua un sourcil.

-" Trinquez au moins avec moi." Ironisa-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait prendre l'objet en main. Elle s'en saisit donc et choqua le verre avant de lui tendre sa bouteille aux lèvres. Sans se faire prier, il sirota du bout de la paille sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione.

-" Vous devez avoir l'impression de vous occuper d'un vieillard, je n'aime pas ça." Confia-t-il gravement.

-" J'ai eu des patients bien plus invalides que vous... Mais c'est vrai que j'ai l'impression de revivre mes années d'internat quand je pouvais donner un coup de main aux aides soignantes." Dans l'autre main de la Gryffondor, la bière n'attendait que la dégustation. Elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres et en tira le fruit jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par être aspirées à l'intérieur. L'ex professeur haussa les sourcils de surprise.

-" Vous buvez comme un Irlandais." S'estomaqua l'homme sombre.

-" Et je tiens la boisson comme un Russe, un autre héritage de la fac de médecine." Fit-elle en déglutissant.

Un hoquet de rire sortit de la gorge masculine.

La soirée suivit son cours. Hermione n'avait eut qu'à se lever pour fournir quelques bûches au poelle à bois devant eux et faire une tisane aux vertus relaxantes. Vers dix heures, la fatigue tomba sur la jeune femme qui s'était recroquevillé dans sa couverture plaid. Elle s'endormit finalement assise et ce n'est que quelques minutes après que le son de sa respiration régulière et lente ne sortit le Serpentard de sa torpeur. Il se tourna et vit le visage d'Hermione appuyé contre le dossier du sofa, elle avait l'air de dormir très profondément. Se levant et basculant de l'autre côté du fauteuil, il l'allongea avec une grande difficulté et juste ses paumes qui après quelques jours étaient devenues moins douloureuses. Ses boucles, désormais, sèchent retombaient autour de sa tête, l'encadrant comme un joli portrait. D'un coup de baguette, il replaça la couverture afin qu'elle n'attrape pas plus froid, elle qui commençait à parler du nez.

Il revint à sa place initiale, encore éveillé et loin d'être submergé de fatigue et se concentra sur la lumière agressive de la télévision dont il se rendait à peine compte, ne pas avoir suivi le programme, trop perturbé et perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsque Severus Rogue se réveilla, la première constatation fut qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Le soleil brillait dehors, ses rayons étaient filtrés par les volets, il devait déjà être très tard. La vue embrouillée et le corps meurtri sa première envie fut de s'étirer : même si ses jambes étaient allongées, il était resté adossé au dossier toute la nuit. Il tenta de bâiller même si le moindre mouvement du visage lui tirait la peau et lui faisait un mal de chien. À s'en déboîter les épaules, il craqua sa colonne vertébrale et laissa retomber ses membres lourdement de part et d'autre de son tronc. Sa main droite en revanche ne tomba pas sur la froideur du sofa. Quelque chose de doux et chaud s'y présentait. La cécité matinale partiellement évaporée, il cligna encore des paupières et tourna la tête pour voir juste à son flanc les boucles brunes d'Hermione. Il descendit son regard pour y voir la jeune femme endormie, un bras dans le vide, le t-shirt remonté jusqu'à la gorge, l'autre main nichée au creux de ses seins.

Rogue se bloqua un instant analysant la situation puis comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment embarrassant, sa propre main à lui était retombée au milieu de toute cette vision pour le moins inhabituelle. Il sentait le cœur féminin battre au travers de sa peau, sur le bout de ses doigts qui commençaient lentement à guérir. Sa peau était froide et sous ses doigts un mamelon criait sa souffrance.

Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Une longue inspiration s'engouffra dans le nez de la sorcière, soulevant sa poitrine. Elle allait se réveiller. Pétrifié sur place, l'homme resta stoïque, guettant le moment où elle allait ouvrir les yeux.

Rien.

Elle s'étira simplement poussant un gémissement endormi puis attrapa cette main qui reposait sur son sein pour la serrer en quelques sortes puis reparti dans un sommeil profond. Il était bloqué. Si sa main devait en principe le faire souffrir vu comme elle la serrait, la douleur était absente ou fantomatique. La pression retomba. Quel fou pourrait ne pas apprécier un tel contact improvisé ? Dans les vapes, il referma les yeux, oublia sa douleur et se mit machinalement à jouer avec cette provocante bosse du bout de son majeur avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Alors... POCE BLEU ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**J'vous préviens les copines je suis très productive en ce moment, les trois quarts du prochain chapitre sont déjà faits ( Oui celui là vous allez l'aimer je vous le garanti.) Après tout va s'accélérer et puis j'essaye de conclure cette nouvelle avant Halloween ( Peut-être que si le coeur m'en dit je pondrais quelque chose pour fêter tout ça, à suivre donc.) Mais je vous vois déjà venir et râler en disant " Ouais mais ça fait longtemps que t'as pas MAJ "Fragments de mémoires perdues" On se calme, il est vrai que je suis sur un chapitre coriace mais ne vous inquiétez pas non plus, on est à la moitié et le final sera je l'espère à la hauteur de vos attentes ( Je débrieferais ça aussi sur le prochain chapitre que je publierais sur Fragments )Un grand merci pour vos reviews, même si le ratio est très faible quand je vois les statistiques de fous que vous me faites ( J'avoue que j'apprécierais un peu plus de retours de votre part...) Mais je ne vous engueule pas ce n'est pas mon genre et je tiens à remercier mes plus fidèles lectrices ( y'a toujours pas de mecs ici...) Je vous adore, vous me faîtes bondir de joie après chaque nouveaux chapitres, Fantomette34, je te dédie la palme de la lectrice la plus prompte et aux meilleurs sourires que tu me fais décrocher à chaque petits messages de ta part. Je vous adore. Much Love**

 **PS SONDAGE : Si j'alimentais mon TUMBLR avec des chapitres et des illustrations " Homemade" Vous croyez que ça marchera ?**

 **Merci 3**

* * *

Vers midi, l'ex potioniste se réveilla au son calme de l'eau ruisselante. Les volets étaient ouvert, laissant entrevoir une journée maussade, grisonnante. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier si Hermione était toujours en place. Ce n'était plus le cas. Il posa son regard sur la table basse afin de vérifier qu'au moins sa baguette y était toujours présente, puis, il remarqua une nouvelle bouteille de potion pour la douleur, une qui n'y était pas avant, il en aurait mis sa main au feu, encore. Baillant difficilement et répétant le même schéma de mouvements que quelques heures auparavant, son ouïe s'affina pour entendre de l'eau bouillir dans la cuisine. La télévision s'était éteinte automatiquement dans la nuit. Des bribes de mémoire lui revinrent rapidement à propos de son premier réveil. Il regarda de nouveau à sa droite, trouvant l'empreinte du corps féminin et la couverture pliée sur un coin du sofa.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se maudissant et voulait frapper sa tête contre les murs. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

-" Granger ?" Appela-t-il. Aucune réponse. Elle devait être au laboratoire vu l'heure tardive, et comme certains matins, elle le laissait dormir davantage depuis quelques jours. Il toussa vivement puis deboucha la fiole qu'il ingurgita en une prise, se leva, le corps pesant et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où il se déshabilla. Une douche froide lui serait salutaire alors qu'il repensait à ce geste pour le moins déplacé sur la jeune fille. Nu, il passa devant le miroir au-dessus de sa commode et s'y attarda. Le reflet renvoyé était de loin plus flatteur que ce qu'il en était réellement, Granger et son satané masque montraient une image de lui plus saine mais surtout plus jeune. D'un geste de main rapide, il effaça cette façade et se retrouva avec son véritable reflet et cette face de momie. Les bandes ne suintaient plus, aussi, il se risqua à ôter ces entraves pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Il enroula soigneusement le tissu sur lui-même. Quand il eut atteint le point de non-retour, il inspira, de peur de découvrir que la brûlure se fut étendue et avait laissé une face immonde.

Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Même si Voldemort après sa réincarnation était toujours plus agréable à regarder que lui en cet instant, une nette amélioration était à fêter et ce rien qu'avec les simples connaissances de médecine moldue d'Hermione. La chimie avait ralenti ses effets néfastes, il était désormais temps d'envisager de reconstruire ce visage pour de vrai et de le laisser respirer. Les chairs n'étaient toujours pas en adéquation avec l'acceptation du maître des lieux, de la pointe de sa baguette, il redessina ce masque transfiguré jusqu'à son buste puis ôta les bandes qui obstruaient la peau de son cou, puis les mains afin de procéder à sa toilette. Se convainquant qu'il reprenait des forces, il enroula laborieusement une serviette autour de ses hanches puis sortit vers la salle de bains non sans ce qui ressemblait à un sourire victorieux dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit la porte et une buée opaque s'engouffra jusqu'à l'extérieur. L'eau coulait à flots, brûlante. Oh, il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe quoi qu'il arrive.

Il devinait cette silhouette féminine dos à lui, immobile sous l'eau, les épaules secouées de spasmes.

-" Granger ?" Dans son ton, il n'y avait pas ce reproche habituel, ni cette pointe d'arrogance quand il prononçait son nom.

Hermione ne savait ce qui était le plus embarrassant depuis qu'elle avait commencé cette journée. Se réveiller en câlinant la main d'un homme nichée sur sa poitrine, l'avoir incité à rester en toute conscience des faits et y avoir éprouvé autre chose que de la gêne était discutable, y penser et faire un parallèle avec sa vie amoureuse jusqu'à en craquer était probablement normal aussi. Par-dessus son épaule, elle regarda. Il n'avait sûrement pas prévu qu'elle soit dans cette situation, sinon il serait plus habillé et n'aurait pas cette expression de gêne dissimulée derrière l'impassibilité habituelle de ses traits. Elle avait déjà chaud, il ne pouvait pas discerner le rouge sur ses joues en revanche celui de ses yeux si, bien qu'ayant balayé l'expression de douleur du mieux qu'elle put.

-" J'ai fini." Objecta-t-elle de peur qu'il ne la rabroue pour sa consommation d'eau excessive et essayant de rendre cet instant le plus banal possible. Le brouillard tomba révélant un corps superbe, qui sans laisser le temps de quoi que ce soit, s'enveloppa dans une serviette. " Allez-y."

-" Je vous croyais au laboratoire." Se défendit Rogue. Il se maudissait de nouveau intérieurement, pourquoi se justifier ?

-" Bien dormi ?" Lança-t-elle sur un ton indéchiffrable. Hermione passa à côté de lui, essayant de regarder ailleurs, il lui barra le passage et lui leva le menton afin qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Si la situation n'était pas déjà assez embarrassante, il semblait fouiller son regard derrière les larmes qui venaient de couler. En plus des yeux, le reste de son visage était rouge et ses paupières étaient gonflées, la médecin était-elle malade ?

-" Parfaitement et vous ?" Murmura Rogue.

-" On ne peut mieux." Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton affichant un certain défi dans le regard.

-" Pourquoi ces larmes alors ?" S'enquit l'homme toujours nu à l'exception de sa serviette menaçant de se décrocher à tout instant. Il n'y prêtait pas attention même s'il savait que ce moment risquait de dégénérer. La Gryffondor essaya d'esquiver son regard onyx et tomba lamentablement sa vue sur le torse laiteux parsemé de cicatrices blanches et violacée. Au centre, une ligne clairsemée d'une fine toison d'homme mais autant noire que ses cheveux. Le pouce meurtrit vint caresser le menton humide. La sorcière nia de la tête désirant garder ses ressentiments pour elle puis se laissa perdre de nouveau dans le regard invasif du Serpentard dont les doigts s'accrochaient désormais délicatement à son cou. Sans bouger et sans même s'en rendre compte, Hermione humecta ses lèvres entrouvertes du bout de la langue comme si elle savait où tout ça pouvait mener. " Je vous retrouve au labo." Fit alors Rogue simplement ôtant sa main non sans l'avoir fait glisser jusqu'à la naissance des cheveux bruns, au bout de longues secondes interminables de silence et de regards lourds de sens. La rouge et or opina du chef en silence puis glissa sur le carrelage attendant d'être à l'extérieur pour exulter sur ce qu'elle venait de voir, réprimant un fou rire avant de se demander quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Rapidement, elle s'habilla, versa l'eau chaude qui bouillait dans un thermos puis descendit braver le froid.

Si le Serpentard aurait aimé en cet instant frapper ses poings sur le carrelage des murs de la cabine de douche, c'était chose impossible tant envisager la douleur d'un tel acte le dissuadait. L'eau fraîche tombait sur lui, réveillant ses muscles ankylosés. Ces scènes qu'il venait de vivre tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Ce qui le saisissait, c'était l'aisance avec laquelle elle avait prit les choses et n'avait pas généré une fausse pudeur stupide. Très rapidement, il fit un pacte avec lui-même, s'interdisant de céder à ses pulsions et de continuer cette machinerie pour le moins inhabituelle. Des passes temps, il en aurait de nouveau quand elle sera partie et loin de lui. Peut-être était-ce aussi simplement le fait de ne pas avoir partagé la couche de qui que ce soit depuis de très longues semaines ? Il mit son égarement passager sur le compte du manque et de cet appétit vorace qui le consumait de plus en plus chaque jour puis s'abomina d'être une bête cachée derrière la stature d'un homme respectable. Il continua de se laver, prenant grand soin de bien nettoyer ses pauvres cheveux, tentant d'ignorer cette miette de désir qui persistait au fond de lui.

-" Vous avez pris froid."

-" Non... Enfin si... Un peu." Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé alors qu'il était assis sur son sofa habituel, nouveau dans le laboratoire. Elle allait lui tenir la tasse une énième fois pour qu'il puisse s'en abreuver, mais il lui fit un tout autre signe.

-" Puis-je ?" Il tendit ses mains bandées, paumes en l'air pour indiquer à la sorcière son envie de tenter de prendre l'objet en mains. Elle opina un peu surprise, car à part les potions bleues d'éradication de douleur, rien ne lui avait été encore administré pour contrer la faiblesse des muscles, tendons et os de ses doigts. Hermione posa doucement l'objet tiédissant dans le creux des mains de l'homme. Il avait l'air de s'en sortir. " Vous devriez vous soigner." Elle s'assit à ses côtés, pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas de tâches qu'elle aurait pu faire alors, elle s'octroya une pause-café, essayant également de faire tomber sa micro-fièvre.

-" Ce n'est rien, juste une forme de saison." Elle toussa à la fin de sa phrase, rendant ses efforts un peu plus vains. Rogue arqua un sourcil :

-" Évidemment... Faites moi donc plaisir, voulez-vous, soignez-vous, je n'ai nullement envie de contracter vos microbes." Souffla-t-il.

-" Peu de risque que cela arrive, dans votre potion il y a de l'algue de chine, je l'ai rajouté pour qu'elle soit également antiseptique, pour ne pas que vous infectiez vos plaies étant donné que vous vous obstinez à porter des vêtements inadéquats." Le potioniste haussa les sourcils, surpris de cette initiative.

-" Vraiment ? Vous voyez quand je dis que vous progressez... J'admets que c'est une bonne idée." Tempéra-t-il soufflant sur le thé chaud avant d'en arroser son palais. Il déglutit puis reprit : " Maintenant vous allez vous faire un cataplasme pour la nuit. Il y a un bocal de menthe poivrée, de la moutarde..." Sa voix profonde fut coupée par un halètement haut perché sortit de la bouche de la sorcière. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver encore.

-" Un cataplasme... Oui, un onguent... C'est d'une simplicité enfantine, mais on n'y a pas pensé !" S'exclama-t-elle. Rogue pencha sa tête sur le côté n'y comprenant rien.

-" Pour un petit rhume ? Oh, je vois, vous et votre fichue médecine..." Ronchonna-t-il.

-" Mais non... Pas pour moi... Pour vous." Murmura-t-elle doucement comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Il serra la mâchoire n'aimant peu le ton infantilisant et l'assurance qu'elle avait à le déployer. Elle se leva comme une furie, laissant seul le professeur et sa tasse, puis, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle savait avoir déjà croisé des yeux l'ouvrage qui l'intéressait. Il observa la jeune femme non sans un léger sentiment de jubilation. " Ah !" Elle pointa son doigt sur une reliure ancienne puis tira le livre épais avec un soin infini que même lui n'employait pas à l'égard de ses choses. Le petit rat de bibliothèque ne changeait pas. " Potions Médicinales pour Néophytes."

Hermione fit défiler les pages du manuscrit, mais l'excitation retomba lorsqu'elle comprit que toutes ces préparations n'étaient en rien une source d'aide concrète. Elle continua de feuilleter le livre tout en retournant s'asseoir à sa place initiale. Au bout de longues minutes après avoir parcouru le livre en diagonale, elle referma soigneusement l'ouvrage le regard perdu dans le vide.

-" La seule piste concrète que je peux vous proposer, c'est l'essence de murlap dans une préparation plus forte que ce liquide seul." Fit-elle, un peu dépitée.

-" Je sais Granger, avez-vous jeté un œil à la synthétisation de la potion aujourd'hui ?" Elle secoua la tête par la négative et se leva, se dirigeant vers la paillasse où jour et nuit bouillait le chaudron coupable de cette mésaventure. Elle regarda prudemment au-dessus pour inspecter le fond.

-" Elle est un peu verdâtre aujourd'hui."

Rogue tiqua.

-" Écartez-vous et arrêtez là à distance." Un peu décontenancée, la sorcière obtempéra alors que le potioniste se leva et se plaça devant elle, inconsciemment, comme un bouclier, sachant que si cela dégénérait, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Hermione lança le sort pour étouffer la flamme et ils purent entendre un léger remous de bulles s'échapper de l'étain. " On y est." Fit-il comme simple appréciation. " Par mesure de sécurité, on doit la laisser reposer au moins une journée. Elle est stabilisée, on pourra l'étudier dès demain. Beau travail Granger."

Cette potion, elle l'avait refaite exactement comme il le lui avait dicté, avec comme base un infime échantillon de ce qu'il restait au fond du chaudron explosé. Une certaine fierté s'empara du visage féminin, quelque part heureuse d'avoir arraché un compliment de la part de cet homme qui avait toujours été revêche et critique envers elle, mais, Poudlard était bien loin maintenant.

Elle s'était tourné vers Rogue, le visage illuminé de joie alors que son masque demeurait impassible. À cet instant, l'homme s'empêcha de penser même si pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici, elle débordait d'une joie sincère, d'une fierté simple, mais qui remettait d'aplomb après toutes ces années de fadeur. Il n'y avait manifestement pas d'âge pour s'émanciper.

-" Menthe, moutarde, argile, huiles essentielles... Vous trouverez tout ça sur l'étagère, sauf la menthe, elle est conservée dans une jarre de glace éternelle à l'abri de la lumière dans la commode sur votre gauche." Dit-il doucereusement. Le sourire féminin s'estompa et elle reprit immédiatement contenance alors qu'une quinte de toux lui broya le fond de la gorge.

-" Et si on reprenait le principe de la potion Poussos ?" Hermione sortit ces mots comme si un éclair de génie venait de la foudroyer. Rogue se retourna considérant un instant la validité de ce qu'elle avançait. " Si à la place des yeux de poisson-hérisson, on ajoutait des ingrédients qui ont de bonnes propriétés pour la peau ? Après la première cure bien sûr." Rogue s'approcha :

-" Vous voyez quand vous voulez, que vous pouvez être brillante, Hermione."

Elle cligna des yeux. En une vie, c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom ?

-" J'essaye." Ironisa-t-elle.

À quinze heures, il n'y avait déjà plus rien à accomplir pour la journée, la véritable essence de travail ne commençait que le lendemain. Ils étaient remontés afin de profiter de leur premier après-midi de libre depuis le commencement des travaux. Cette liberté s'avéra salutaire pour la sorcière dont la toux ne s'arrangeait guère. Elle avait écouté ses conseils et préparé le cataplasme adapté à son mal, mais elle devait attendre la nuit pour qu'il soit totalement efficace. En attendant, elle faisait bouillir des litres et des litres d'eau ayant choisi le régime du thé revigorant tout comme Rogue le lui avait également conseillé.

Il pleuvait, les lumières de la ville brillaient dans l'obscurité tombante dès trois heures de l'après-midi, quelques éclairs venaient fendre le ciel et faire trembler les immeubles. Le poelle à bois tournait à feu doux et ils lisaient, chacun de leur côté, profitant de cette quiétude imposée, Hermione les jambes recroquevillées d'un côté, Rogue allongé sur l'angle du sofa faisant se maintenir le livre en l'air et défilant les pages d'un simple clignement d'œil, les mains plongées dans une mixture à base d'essence de murlap que la jeune femme avait insisté de préparer.

-" Vous pensez pouvoir m'aider à appliquer le cataplasme ce soir ?" Demanda la jeune femme, les yeux rivés sur les lignes de son bouquin.

Un énorme choc sonore retentit près d'elle. Elle tourna vivement la tête à sa gauche et constata que le livre ne tenait plus en l'air et était venu se fracasser sur le nez du potioniste, un peu assommé par cette attaque soudaine. Rabrouant un sourire elle s'allongea pour atteindre l'objet et la face meurtrie. Un râle douloureux sortit des lèvres fines masculines.

-" Oh mon dieu..." Elle mit un instant à réaliser que sous ce visage colérique, il y avait le véritable Rogue, sous des bandages. Elle voulut l'aider à se relever, mais il afficha une certaine réticence à ce qu'elle le touche.

-" Tout va bien. Ce... Ce n'est rien."


	13. Chapter 13

**Woaw, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Merci de suivre mon travail. Gros bisous**

 **Avertissement : T, tout au plus. ;)**

 **Edit : Pardon mais il semblerait que j'ai fais un peu n'importe quoi en corrigeant et allez savoir pourquoi, il y a des phrases en double. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bêta.**

* * *

Si la pudeur devait se deviner dans les yeux ambrés, c'est avec une grande réussite qu'Hermione réussissait à la dissimuler. Rogue inspira silencieusement alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui avec le bol rempli d'argile entre les mains. Il y avait une multitude de façons dont tout cela pouvait se dérouler, il en était bien conscient. Il tenta de chasser la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de ses doigts dont une infime couche de peau avait réussi à se reconstituer durant l'après-midi passée dans un bain d'essence de murlap, d'un soupçon de dictame et d'une goutte de régénération sanguine. Le mal dans la chair n'était rien de plus que la chimie qui continuait doucement son ravage, mais il avait cédé à la jeune femme qui lui avait promis un soin curatif définitif quand ils auraient terminé la potion de guérison : elle la lui administrerait directement dans le sang.

Le temps dehors ne s'était pas amélioré, de la pluie mêlée à la grêle battait vigoureusement les volets, à présent fermés et dont seuls les interstices laissaient filtrer de temps à autre un éclair dans la nuit de Londres.

Retenant une quinte de toux, elle posa le bol sur la table basse du salon, là où elle devait encore passer la nuit. Lui était assis et attendait attentivement ce qui allait suivre, comme une fatalité. La nuit était tombée, le salon baignait désormais dans l'unique lueur de bougies posées sur la commode derrière le mur de la cuisine. Il était temps de dormir et la jeune brune sortait de nouveau de la douche afin de gommer chaque petite trace de salissure accumulée dans la journée.

Hermione était simplement vêtue d'un peignoir fluide qui épongeait encore l'humidité sur elle. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon négligé d'où quelques mèches éparses s'agglutinaient, collées sur sa nuque encore empreinte de perles d'eau.

Hésitant d'abord et restant plantée devant le canapé comme un piquet, elle dut se résigner à aller jusqu'au bout de sa propre requête lorsque Rogue se racla la gorge, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas toute la nuit à lui accorder et qu'il n'y avait pas de place à cet instant pour éprouver une quelconque gêne.

Dos à lui, contre sa jambe droite, elle s'assit puis dénoua la ceinture de son unique et élégant habit du soir, faisant glisser doucement le satin sur ses épaules, comme si elle hésitait à se dévoiler. Le vêtement glissa jusqu'à ses reins, conservant les manches tombées à ses avant-bras qui vinrent se replier sur sa poitrine, histoire de conserver un semblant de décence. Il se rapprocha afin d'avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque.

Quelques grains de beauté parsemaient la peau au hâle léger, puis, sur le flanc droit, une vieille balafre plutôt bien effacée par le temps. De nouveau, l'ex-professeur soupira et plongea doucement sa main droite dans la concoction. Le contact donna un frisson irrépressible à la sorcière, pas tant par la froideur du produit que par le toucher d'un "inconnu" à son derme et puis il y avait son souffle dans sa nuque...

Rapidement, elle sentit que les mains de Rogue n'étaient pas tendres et réussissaient à trouver la moindre fêlure musculaire en plus du simple service qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait ça par pure sollicitude ou simple sadisme, il aurait juste pu se contenter d'appliquer l'argile. Elle retenait des sons de douleur dans sa bouche et se demanda depuis quand un rhume pouvait être aussi lancinant.

-" Voilà ce qui arrive quand les muscles ne sont plus sollicités." Murmura Rogue sur un ton bas.

-" Je sais." Se contenta-t-elle simplement. Elle voulait lui hurler qu'elle était médecin, mais après tout, pourquoi se montrer si désagréable quand au final le traitement qu'il lui infligeait lui rendrait service ? Elle sentit une nouvelle couche froide du cataplasme sur ses omoplates et les pouces masculins appuyant jusqu'aux os pour faire pénétrer le produit plus loin. N'y tenant plus, elle suffoqua un instant et souffla une toux inquiétante alors qu'il trouvait un nouveau point de pression au milieu des deux épaules.

-" C'est normal..." Glissa-t-il, mais elle n'eut pas l'impression qu'il s'adressait directement à elle. Dans son cou, elle perçut la respiration prendre un rythme plus rapide. Ses doigts n'étaient pas parfaits, elle pouvait sentir chaque petit interstice, crevasses et bout de peau abrupts. Au bout de longues minutes de toux et de massage intensif, il s'arrêta brusquement puis saisit l'avant-bras gauche d'Hermione qui montrait une cicatrice allant au-delà de ce que la manche du peignoir couvrait. Le peu de tissu qu'elle avait rassemblé sur un sein tomba et elle ne fit rien pour le ramener, un peu crispée, car elle savait que sa marque à elle était à découvert.

Mudblood.

Piqué de curiosité, il y passa les doigts, reconnaissant ironiquement cette signature abominable. La rouge et or fit volte-face se retrouvant tout près du visage du sorcier. Elle inspira et baissa les yeux avant qu'il ne capte l'immense trouble qu'elle ressentait.

-" Bellatrix Lestrange ?" Murmura-t-il. Encore une question rhétorique à laquelle elle répondit en battant de cils avant de serrer la mâchoire. Rogue tendit un peu plus le bras féminin et le posa sur son propre genou, intimant l'ordre impérieux que la sorcière l'y laisse. Il tomba la vue sur ce sein venant d'apparaître subitement puis dans une espèce de confusion un soupir franchit les lèvres de la médecin. Elle se braqua, rassemblant le tissu sur son buste. " Je n'ai pas fini." Tonna la voix grave du baryton. Foudroyée sur place, elle se raidit alors qu'il venait de la sermonner juste très près de son oreille. Son dos était couvert d'argile, que voulait-il faire de plus ? Le rouge montait aux joues et des pensées impures à son cerveau confus puis le souvenir du dernier réveil refit surface, encore.

Rogue fit glisser le peignoir comme une caresse, le vêtement tomba, révélant l'intégralité du corps de la jeune femme. Il se mordit la langue, cette sotte n'avait pas fait l'effort d'épargner son mental et de porter au moins un pantalon, pas même de sous-vêtements. Il se souvint, un peu grotesque qu'elle sortait juste de la douche. Le potioniste prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, il allait encore avoir besoin d'une douche froide après tout ça, se maudit encore une fois d'être humain et d'éprouver ce qui ressemblait à du désir alors que son regard semblait attiré par les creux des reins qu'il venait lui-même de mettre à jour.

Il se concentra sur sa tache et prit une bonne dose d'argile avant d'aller aveuglément faire glisser ses doigts et le produit entre la gorge et son sternum. Elle broncha gravement encore alors qu'il appuyait sur ses os, essayant de la soulager, son bras effleurait continuellement le mamelon sur son chemin. Les pensées d'Hermione s'enflammèrent, elle ne lui avait pas demandé de s'occuper de cette partie de son anatomie et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas le renvoyer.

-" A propos de ce matin..." Commença-t-elle, se raclant la gorge.

-" Vous croyez que c'est le moment ?" Coupa-t-il les dents serrées, refrénant cette terrible montée libidineuse du mieux qu'il le put. Par Merlin, il savait, il avait su dès qu'elle le lui avait demandé qu'il se retrouverait comme un con à pâlir à cause de son sang pompé sous la ceinture.

-" Au moins vous voyez où je veux en venir."

-" Granger, soyez gentille, par pitié, fermez-la, cette situation est irréelle !" Admit-il. Elle pouvait entendre la frustration dans sa voix lascive, le souffle court à présent sur sa nuque et la déconcentration des doigts qui se faisaient violence pour ne pas dévier de leur trajectoire. Elle bouillait. Ron ne l'avait jamais traitée avec autant de finesse, Ron l'avait faite frissonner, mais pas comme ça. Hermione se sentait happée, comme enivrée et honteusement excitée de l'effet qu'elle procurait à son ancien professeur.

La Gryffondor se retourna afin de faire face à Severus Rogue. L'enfer brûlait au fond de ses iris. Elle connaissait ce regard, mais pas l'intensité qui en découlait, dévorée par le désir qui l'habitait. Oh comme elle voulait l'embrasser, goûter à ce fruit défendu qu'elle savait réceptif. Leurs regards s'intensifièrent et tout en restant à distance des lèvres qu'il mourait d'envie de clore, les doigts experts, rageurs, glissèrent là où elle n'avait pas donné de consentement verbal. Le bout des ongles des majeurs masculins se concentrèrent un très court instant à griffer ces pointes dressées. Elle lâcha un râle discret puis il se contenta d'un sévice moins violent en finissant simplement par effleurer le bout de ses seins.

La belle attendait, le souffle coupé, le rhume empoisonnant ses poumons au même niveau que l'exaltation. Il la regardait avec cette expression mutine bien à lui, la satisfaction au bout des prunelles obsidienne. Elle voulait goûter à ses lèvres...

Il se leva la laissant pantelante et rougie, grisée par sa découverte. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sur cette lancée, pas parce qu'elle était mariée, il s'en foutait royalement, mais parce que lui était encore cassé. Sur son passage, il abandonna son index sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor en signe de regret à ce plaisir avorté, jouant avec sa lèvre inférieure.

-" Je suis désolé." S'excusa-t-il avec agrément. Elle comprendrait qu'il n'était pas agréable de poser sa bouche sur un visage encore bandé et des lèvres brûlées. Il ôta ce doigt impérieux, elle se mordit immédiatement en hochant la tête.

-" Merci... Bonne nuit Severus." Répondit-elle. Il admira une dernière fois son corps parfait et s'éclipsa pour le reste de la nuit, matérialisant sur son masque une expression de contentement, peut-être même ce qui ressemblait à un sourire triste.

* * *

-" Vous avez perdu la tête ?" S'indigna la petite voix féminine.

-" Je vous offre une solution, dans tous les sens du terme, faites ce que je vous dis." Répliqua-t-il calmement tout en tenant son journal avec un peu de difficultés. Rogue était assis sur le fauteuil dans le laboratoire, deux jours après l'aventure peu conventionnelle qui lui était tombé sur les épaules, avec Hermione. Le lendemain matin qui avait suivit cet échange, elle avait disparu, plusieurs heures et le sorcier s'était mordu les doigts, pestant contre elle, persuadé d'avoir été abandonné encore une fois. C'était sans compter la note qu'elle lui avait laissé pour l'avertir de son dépôt d'un renouvellement d'arrêt de travail à son chef de service. Il l'avait longuement rouspété puis s'était muré dans le silence lorsqu'elle lui montra qu'elle avait laissé une preuve de son départ précipité et indéfini, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Leurs conversations n'étaient plus que banales, utiles et basées sur l'instruction, l'ordre et la discipline, cachant à tout prix dans leurs émotions cette étrange nuit où tout avait bien failli basculer. Des échanges fades et froids.

-" Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je me retrouve au même point que vous."

-" Si ça ne fonctionne pas, vous n'auriez pas à attendre trois semaines dans la souffrance comme moi." Maugréa-t-il. Elle s'arrêta, haussa les sourcils puis leva son nez en l'air en signe ultime d'avertissement.

-" Vous risquez de regretter votre ingratitude, monsieur." Le ton bas et las de la rouge et or ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il était en colère, car elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de bousiller une semaine de travail en ajoutant l'antidote directement dans le chaudron qui menaçait de la défigurer à présent. Rogue lui mettait la pression, il savait qu'il avait raison et cette idiote ne voulait pas l'entendre et ne lui faisait pas confiance : c'était un affront envers sa personne.

-" Vous êtes ici pour faire ce que je vous dicte, rien de plus. Je vous ai instruit par le passé, je continue aujourd'hui, la moindre des choses que vous pourriez m'accorder, c'est votre confiance... Arrêtez d'être stupide, Granger, vos chimistes moldus fabriquent les vaccins sur le même principe. Maintenant arrêtez de faire l'enfant, versez la solution curative et jetez ce maudit sortilège." Il avait légèrement haussé le ton devant la raideur de son ancienne élève. " Je veux en finir !" Poursuivit-il furibond. Elle ne baissa pas son regard hargneux et sans même discuter davantage, elle déboucha la préparation curative et la versa dans le chaudron sans un regard, défiant le maître de potions.

-" Nolite liquescens." Elle forma en l'air le mouvement de baguette puis l'étain de la marmite fut surplombé d'un léger brouillard brillant de couleur jaune indiquant à Rogue que tout était sain. Hermione baissa les yeux.

-" Vous voyez ? J'ose espérer qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois à ce genre d'altercation, que vous vous montrerez plus docile mademoiselle."

-" Madame." Corrigea-t-elle vexée. Severus ne sut pourquoi, mais ce mot l'écorcha un peu, quelque chose en lui matérialisa une forme de rejet.

-" Comme vous voudrez." Répondit-il la voix prise dans un étau, sur le coup du désappointement puis il se laissa choir dans le fauteuil, lamentable, lui qui s'était levé sur le coup du couroux.

Le reste des soins étaient supervisés par Hermione. Le tout se fit dans un silence mortel. Elle avait sèchement intimé au potioniste de laisser tomber son pull, de mettre quelque chose à manches courtes et de s'installer de manière confortable dans le sofa. De son côté, elle avait subtilement volé du matériel à son hôpital, profitant du dépôt de son arrêt de travail. Une perfusion de sérum physiologique, un tuyau et une aiguille qu'elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris la taille au-dessus à cet instant. Dans un geste qu'elle maîtrisait et d'un coup de baguette, elle interverti le sérum et la potion en toute sécurité. Le moment qu'elle redoutait à présent était sur le point de la faire mourir de nervosité.

-" Vous pouvez contracter votre bras que je puisse voir la veine correctement ?" Il la regarda, blasé. Sa peau était translucide, la veine bleutée pouvait presque se voir dans le noir comme une décoration de Noël. Il obtempéra et tendit son bras droit en avant sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Hermione s'accroupit et prit une inspiration, se donnant du courage : il y avait longtemps que c'étaient les infirmières et généralistes qui piquaient ses patients pour elle quand elle en avait besoin. Elle savait également que la peau d'un sorcier était beaucoup plus difficile à piquer. Mesurant sa force et après avoir après tout décrété qu'il ne méritait pas sa compassion, elle enfonça l'objet dans la veine médiane. La médecin ne s'y acharna qu'une demie seconde avant que l'objet brillant ne disparaisse sous la peau albâtre. Il ne broncha pas et resta impassible comme à son habitude. La cure pouvait commencer.

-" La totalité de la perfusion suffira ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Ça ira." Murmura-t-il observant le liquide faire son chemin jusqu'à son organisme. Elle se racla la gorge.

-" Je vais préparer à l'avance la solution pour votre peau." Il opina du chef, ne dit rien et se laissa emporter par des heures d'ennui à observer la miss-je-sais-tout s'activer à la tâche, le tout dans un silence gêné, mortel.

* * *

 **Là à l'instant T, je sais que vous me haïssez, et c'est bien normal. Lâchez vos reviews, ça fait plaisir !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde ! Un petit point, je pensais que j'allais publier ce chapitre bien plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé qui m'ont bouffé la vie et c'est bien connu le stress c'est pas bon pour la muse. Enfin bref tout va bien ici, je me réjouis d'être déjà en Octobre ( Oui j'aime l'automne, voici un scoop sur ma life) Donc aujourd'hui je vous propose le 14eme chapitre avec encore plus de frustration ( OH SPOILER ALERT TROP TARD !) Mais bon je crois que c'est dans mon caractère d'aimer tourmenter les gens. Au passage merci pour toutes vos reviews, bienvenue aux nouveaux(elles) et lâchez vos avis, ça fait plaisir quand ma boîte mail n'est pas remplie uniquement de spams. La bise !**

* * *

-" Vous devriez rentrer chez vous maintenant. Votre mari doit certainement attendre votre retour afin que vous le nourrissiez convenablement et le bordiez chaque nuit quand il daigne ne pas découcher."

C'était tout ?

Après onze jours de souffrance, de manque de sommeil, d'exaspération, de renouveau, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire ?

Le dérivé du Poussos qu'Hermione avait distillé pendant trois jours était prêt et maintenant, il lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était de trop ?

Ils étaient dans le laboratoire quand sa voix l'avait glacé et ses mots séché. Rogue avait récupéré sa dexterité, mais avait continué de laisser la Gryffondor être ses mains pour qu'elle apprenne ce qui faisait un bon potioniste. Le mois de décembre venait de commencer. Elle s'était arrêtée net dans ses gestes et s'était retournée lentement vers lui, trônant comme un pacha dans son fauteuil. Il ne dénia pas lever les yeux des lignes du livre qu'il dévorait. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, se rapprochant, muette de surprise et de colère. Quelque chose dans le cœur de la jeune femme faisait atrocement mal. Sentant qu'elle fulminait, toujours sans lui accorder le moindre regard, il reprit :

-" Il y a une enveloppe sur l'étagère, elle est pour vous. Chose promise, chose due, le compte y est."

Hermione serrait les poings si forts que ses ongles entraient dans la chair de sa paume. Les dents serrées, elle se retenait.

-" Je vous fais confiance, vous ne mentionnerez pas mon existence." Au moment ou à peine, il devina qu'un danger grondait et qu'il posa enfin son regard sur elle, elle lui asséna une claque monumentale du revers de la main.

À cet instant, c'est comme si tout s'était glacé autour d'eux. Le temps s'arrêta une fraction de seconde qui sembla interminable, puis avant même qu'elle ne mesure le regrettable geste qu'elle venait d'exécuter, elle tourna les talons. Médusé, sur le coup du choc, Rogue ne laissa pas le temps à son organisme de s'attarder sur ce qui venait de se produire. Un violent coup d'adrénaline monta en lui, ignorant l'horrible douleur qu'elle venait de réveiller sur son visage. Ni une, ni deux, il se leva comme un ressort et se jeta sur la jeune femme qui était déjà coincée par la porte de sortie du labo.

-" NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !" Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle. Sans même écouter sa supplique, il se saisit d'un bras, puis l'autre, l'immobilisant et l'obligeant à lui faire face. Maintenant, la rage était leur dénominateur commun.

-" Vous devriez être contente que je vous libère et vous jette à votre vie d'avant, ce sont vos propres mots, madame." Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. " Vous avez fait tout ce que je vous ai demandé, maintenant vous pouvez partir, c'est aussi simple que ça. Vous pouvez retourner à votre existence pathétique, celle que vous avez choisit."

La douleur s'inscrivit à présent sur les traits de la sorcière. Elle se sentait profondément rejetée. Un souffle glacial s'abattit sur eux, gelant leur peau. Hermione ne pouvait pas retenir ce flot incontrôlable de magie qui débordait de haine. L'air qu'ils respiraient se cristallisait, les yeux du sorcier absorbaient toute la rage qui éclairait les prunelles ambrées. Il devina des perles de larmes au coin des yeux de la jeune femme qui se retenait de lui montrer ses faiblesses. Bientôt, ils ne bougeaient plus.

-" Vous êtes méprisable, Severus Rogue." Réussit-elle seulement à prononcer alors que sa gorge se serrait trahissant un sanglot. Une première larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione qui détourna le regard, tellement en colère contre lui et elle-même. Il détacha l'emprise d'une de ses mains, calmement et vint échouer son pouce sur la joue humide et lui intimant de lui faire face de nouveau. Elle se laissa faire, tant bien que mal. Au fond, Severus sentait que son cœur allait exploser. Il ne supportait pas les pleurs, depuis son adolescence, il s'était concentré à ne plus jamais faire pleurer la moindre femme qui comptait pour lui, car oui, derrière ses grands airs prétentieux et arrogants, il était à cet instant obligé d'admettre qu'Hermione comptait et, à présent, il tentait de la chasser loin de lui. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle reste une minute de trop tout en sachant qu'elle allait revenir à son foyer, pas depuis cette nuit étrange. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement à cause du cheminement de ses pensées et de la souffrance qu'il ressentait, mais l'autre main qui tenait fermement le poignet de la Gryffondor était en train de glisser le long du bras, ses doigts demandant accès aux siens.

La peau sur les mains de l'homme était lisse, sans empreinte, sans âme, fondue, mais il y avait au moins une couche de derme après maintes applications et trempages dans les diverses préparations qu'Hermione avait concocté. Il ne souffrait plus non plus, du moins pas en ce qui concernait ses brûlures à présent éteintes. Le cheminement des doigts masculins sur le visage de son ancienne élève se laissa aller jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux auxquels il s'accrocha, serrant cette tête qu'il désirait exclusivement à lui.

Hermione ne bougeait plus, tout était en train de recommencer, en situation d'attraction-répulsion. Elle n'était pas capable de le renvoyer, elle voulait savoir, elle avait besoin de savoir. Sa main libre vint timidement traverser encore le masque, mais pour la première fois elle sentait la destruction derrière cette façade qu'elle avait si bien mise en place. Elle écarta une de ses mèches noire et effleura à peine comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle touchait un grand-brûlé. Severus ferma les yeux à cause d'une pudeur scandaleuse et serra la main d'Hermione qui lui rendait toute la force qu'il œuvrait. Il ne les rouvrit pas, incapable de montrer sa fêlure et alors il avait senti les douces lèvres s'emparer des siennes avec une délicieuse suavité.

Malgré tout, il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un baiser d'adieux. Il se laissa faire, bouleversé qu'elle eût le courage d'enfin faire ce que lui n'avait pas osé par simple question de confort et de respect. Elle avait franchi ce masque, embrassait ses lèvres calcinées et c'était tout de même avec une certaine forme de joie qu'il sentait sa retenue vis-à-vis de lui. Puis elle descendit. Il rouvrit ses paupières, elle rompit leur contact, le visage à présent maculé de larmes.

-" Adieux Severus." Murmura-t-elle la voix enchevêtrée dans les sanglots.

Elle tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte et s'éclipsa au rythme d'un pas véloce.

Le souffle à présent douloureux, l'homme resta planté un long moment là où elle venait de le quitter, ne voulant pas perdre l'empreinte de sa présence ni le goût qu'elle avait laissé sur sa bouche.

Au bout de quelques minutes à calmer sa respiration, il prit la potion de régénération de peau puis referma le laboratoire, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas pris l'enveloppe de rémunération. Il posa le tout sur la table de la cuisine et entra dans son salon où il ne la verrait plus dormir, plus jamais. Il s'allongea sur le sofa, l'âme meurtrie, à l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude de passer ses nuits puis sombra dans l'inconscience bercé par le doux parfum que ses cheveux avaient dégagé il y avait encore peu de temps

* * *

Le trajet en taxi jusqu'à son appartement semblait avoir duré une éternité. Hermione avait cessé de pleurer, se calmant tout en regardant les larmes du ciel faire la course sur les vitres de la voiture. La nuit tombait, les vitrines de Noël se mettaient en place, les touristes recommençaient à fouler les grandes avenues. La vie continuait.

Au bout du trajet et arrivée dans son quartier un peu plus huppé que celui qu'elle avait fréquenté ces onze derniers jours, elle paya le taxi et embarqua sa valise jusqu'à chez elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'emprunter l'ascenseur comme d'habitude, mais prit sa baguette et transplanna directement devant la porte d'entrée qu'elle devait désenchanter par mesure de sécurité. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle entra et ne posa pas sa baguette dans le réceptacle habituel où elle trônait avant. Elle se déchaussa puis fit glisser sa valise sur le parquet jusqu'à sa chambre avant de partir à l'exploration de la possible dévastation de l'appartement.

À cette heure, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, tout était à sa place, rien n'avait été cassé ou déplacé pendant son absence un peu comme si elle avait été la dernière à avoir été à la maison. Le frigo était à moitié vide, quelques achats de bière avaient été effectués et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il ne manquait pas. La cheminée éclaira subitement le séjour de couleurs verdoyantes, main sur sa baguette, elle ne se méfia pas plus que ça vu l'heure qu'il était. Le mari sortit de l'âtre puis comme s'il avait détecté sa présence, se tourna vers Hermione. Son regard bienveillant arracha tout de même un sourire franc à la médecin forcée de constater qu'il lui avait tout de même un peu manqué.

-" Hey... Madame Weasley est enfin à la maison. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu rentrais, j'aurais fais des courses." Le rouquin s'approcha, les bras en l'air dans l'attente que sa femme s'y réfugie.

-" Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Madame Weasley, ça fait trop... Ta mère." Sourit-elle avant de s'engouffrer sagement dans cette accolade chaleureuse. Ron la serra, un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle ne fit et un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle avait eu droit habituellement. Elle sentait dans la puissance de son étreinte que sa présence avait tout de même été convoitée, mais au moment de se séparer, il ne l'embrassa que sur la joue, tendrement, comme si la marque de Severus était encore affichée sur ses lèvres et qu'elle agissait en répulsif. Elle n'allait pas s'offusquer ne sachant comment elle aurait réagi si il avait laissé son empreinte par-dessus celle de laquelle elle ne voulait curieusement plus se débarrasser à présent.

-" Tu es venue toute seule depuis l'aréoport ?"

-" L'aéroport, Ronald... Oui, j'ai pris un taxi depuis Heathrow." Mentit-elle.

-" Tu n'es pas très bronzée. Ah, au fait, tu as reçu mes lettres ? Je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi."

-" Non, hélas." Répondit-elle le ton faussement désolé.

-" Tant pis, maintenant, tu es là et tout va bien. Je t'emmène dîner ce soir ! Mets ta veste."

* * *

Elle restait en travers du lit, là où son mari venait de terminer de lui faire l'amour comme il se devait. Elle restait là, interdite, perdue. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux durant tout le coït, qu'elle avait glissé ses mains vers une longueur de cheveux inexistante et qu'elle avait faillit soupirer le nom de quelqu'un d'autre. Les lèvres pincées, maintenant la présence de Severus s'était évaporé et c'était pour elle le plus difficile à supporter après une séance de sexe certes tendre, mais hypocrite. Ron se douchait, enjoué et revigoré de ce petit moment privilégié avec sa femme. Hermione se redressa, encore humide de leurs ébats et se tourna vers la table de chevet où elle avait laissé sa baguette puis alluma la lampe posée à côté. Un filament brillant capta l'attention de la sorcière sur son oreiller. Elle s'approcha, collant presque son nez dessus et constata la présence d'un, puis deux, puis plusieurs cheveux blonds très longs.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, la rage ne montait pas. Elle aurait été sacrément culottée de se formaliser à présent et pourtant une partie d'elle lui criait de s'enfuir loin de tout. Elle résista à sa voix intérieure puis se nettoya à sec d'un coup de baguette, trop anxieuse pour affronter le visage de son mari sous la même douche. Elle posa sa tête sur cet oreiller et pensa que son lit était peut-être la seule chose qui avait manqué à son corps ces dernières semaines. La sorcière s'endormit finalement, le ventre plein d'un dîner succulent, la tête pleine de questions et la libido à peine rassasiée à force de s'imaginer en plein adultère

* * *

-" Herm'... J'aimerais te parler d'un truc."

En train de mâcher un bout de tartine avec pour tout maquillage sur son visage qu'une traînée de pâte à tartiner, la jeune femme leva ses yeux de biche en direction de Ron faisant griller plus de tartines. Il y avait une pointe de stress qu'il peinait à dissimuler dans sa voix comme s'il connaissait déjà l'issue de cette conversation. Le cœur de la Gryffondor s'emballa, mais était surprise qu'il la sollicite en plein petit déjeuner lui, qui habituellement était ronchon de bon matin. Elle avala le contenu de sa bouche puis se frotta énergiquement le museau.

-" Je t'écoute mon chéri." Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle redoutait qu'il lui annonce qu'il avait découvert son petit secret. L'adrénaline monta un court instant et elle ne laissa rien d'autre que de la curiosité parer les traits de son visage.

-" Voilà... Ecoute, ça fait neuf ans que nous sommes mariés, que tu as choisis une voie professionelle qui ne laisse pas tant de place à une notre vie ou même une vie de famille..."

Il y avait une assurance inhabituelle dans les formules du rouquin et à l'instant où il avait prononcé le mot " famille", Hermione savait de quoi il était de nouveau question.

-" Ron... S'il te plaît... Non." Soupira-t-elle.

-" Je veux des enfants." Posa-t-il en s'asseyant pour lui faire face à table. Il recula son bol, ses tartines et tout ce qui pouvait la distraire de ce qu'il considérait comme une conversation primordiale.

-" On en a déjà parlé. Je t'ai dit oui, mais quand j'aurais pris la place de Stiff et que je pourrais me permettre d'assumer une famille et passer du temps à la maison... Ron, je passe presque quatre-vingts heures par semaine à l'hôpital..."

-" Démissionne." La coupa-t-il le plus simplement du monde. Elle balbutia quelques bribes de mots puis se tut sous la violence du choc. La sorcière mit de longs instants à couper la connexion des regards entre eux puis se leva, toujours sans prononcer la moindre parole, empoigna sa baguette puis son sac à dos de travail.

-" Non... Mionne, attend ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Se leva Weasley furibond et désemparé.

-" Oh si, après tout, c'est moi la femme, c'est à moi d'élever nos hypothétiques gamins, moi qui ai fais des années d'études, de fac, d'internat, une spécialisation pour faire un métier complexe et qui demande un temps considérable de théorie..." Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et avait formulé toute cette phrase qui restait dans un coin de sa tête pour les maintes fois ou Rogue avait sous-entendu que sa profession était scandaleusement une triche pour une sorcière et là, elle se vengeait simplement sur son mari. " Tu n'as même pas passé tes ASPIC, tu t'es juste contenté de prendre un poste que ton père t'as mis au chaud en réintégrant le ministère." Elle claqua la porte de l'appartement, furieuse et reprit le chemin de l'hôpital.


	15. Chapter 15

**Et un chapitre tout bau tout neuf. Vos réactions ont été très vives la semaine dernière et c'était ultra plaisant de lire ces reviews d'indignation contre Ron. Mention Spéciale pour Black Banshee qui m'a fait hurler de rire avec son je cite " Elle a beau se sentir coupable, elle n'a pas joué au docteur avec Severus..." J'ai ris tellement fort que j'ai dû réveiller les voisins haha. Bienvenue encore aux nouveaux(elles) c'est un plaisir, merci de votre patience ( Oui patience bientôt je vous servirais de la limonade sur un plateau d'or et d'argent.) Faites moi part de vos commentaires, ça fait du bien à ma boite mail, je vous embrasse.**

* * *

-" Je regrette, mais je n'ai légalement pas le droit de vous accepter aujourd'hui. Sur votre arrêt, il est marqué lundi inclus."

-" Même si je reste toute la journée dans mon bureau à classer des dossiers ? Oh Elias, je vous en prie, je n'ai aucune envie de refaire le trajet en sens inverse."

-" Écoutez docteur Weasley, je comprends votre frustration, après tout en cinq ans vous n'avez jamais posé le moindre arrêt de travail donc je m'attendais à ce que vous le lisiez sans le comprendre, mais c'est comme ça. Rentrez chez vous, faites du shopping, prenez de l'avance sur vos travaux ou que sais-je encore pourvu que vous obéissiez et que je ne vous voie pas déambuler dans les couloirs de l'hôpital."

S'en était trop. Rouge de colère, la sorcière sentait qu'elle était au bord de l'implosion. Il était proprement hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle après une heure de trajet, après les mots qu'elle avait eu avec son mari. Furibonde, elle laissa son chef de service au milieu du couloir alors son œil capta la présence à peine dissimulée de Judith derrière une plante décorative. Hermione s'avança vers elle, piquée de curiosité.

-" Tu ne devrais pas être là, t'es censée revenir que demain matin." La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-" Je sais... Enfin, maintenant, je sais." Soupira-t-elle. " Au fait, j'ai bien reçu ton message. Depuis quand Sanders est revenue ?" Les deux femmes marchaient ensemble vers le bureau d'Hermione.

-" Le lendemain de ton départ, elle avait l'air salement perturbée comme si elle avait son PTSD qui se manifestait que maintenant, mais elle ne dit rien, elle a juste de drôles d'attitudes. Depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle demande tous les jours où est le patient de la 197."

-" Quoi ?!" Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

-" Bah, oui, j'ai eu la même réaction, cette chambre est inocuppée depuis un mois, la patiente qui était là est décédée de suites de ses blessures et depuis... Personne. Elle a même été embêter le service des admissions pour leur soutirer un dossier pour un John Doe, mais il n'y avait rien qui correspondait à ce qu'elle prétend avoir vu. Le directeur l'a directement menacé de la renvoyer si elle continuait à perturber le service alors depuis elle se tient à carreau."

Hermione inspira un grand coup et se sentit tout à coup responsable de ce que les autres prenaient pour de la folie chez l'Américaine. Étant donné qu'elle était en arrêt maladie pour dépression, Harry n'avait pas pu effacer sa mémoire comme aux autres. Dimish salua sa collègue alors que son bipeur réclamait sa présence à l'autre bout de l'établissement. Hermione continua sa route vers son bureau, un peu plus calme, éprouvant dorénavant une espèce de culpabilité. Elle devait trouver Sanders et l'oublietter elle-même.

Arrivée devant la porte où son nom était marqué à la peinture noire, la sorcière tourna la clé et vit sur son bureau, comme Judith l'avait promis, un paquet à son attention. Elle faisait confiance à sa collègue et lui avait donné un double des clés au cas où ce genre d'évènement devait se produire. Sans même prendre le temps de s'asseoir, elle prit la très épaisse enveloppe puis l'ouvrit soigneusement avant d'en faire glisser tout le contenu sur son bureau. Ce furent une dizaine de buvards imprégnés d'un liquide encore très odorant qui furent mis à jour. Une mine de dégoût s'afficha sur les traits de la sorcière dont les doigts étaient désormais imprégnés de cette horrible mixture. Il n'y avait rien au fond de l'enveloppe, pas même un mot ou quoi que ce soit et pourtant Judith lui avait affirmé que sa provenance était un geste de l'Américaine. Hébétée, elle fronça les sourcils.

Hermione laissa de côté l'enveloppe et reporta son attention sur la pile de buvards. Les endroits où elle les avait saisis commencèrent à changer de teinte. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda ses propres mains qui commençaient à progressivement à devenir bleues et froides.

La panique monta ainsi que la douleur aux extrémités de ses membres qui se propageait. Sans réfléchir elle prit sa baguette et abandonna tout ce qu'il y avait sur place. La jeune femme sentait sa respiration se couper et alors, maintenant un semblant de calme, elle visualisa très précisément l'endroit qui lui sauverait la vie en priant qu'aucune protection magique ne perturberait sa course.

Elle transplanna.

Incapable d'atterrir correctement, elle s'échoua au sol de manière lamentable et spectaculaire. Il n'y avait plus de souffle dans ses poumons et le froid gagnait du terrain. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi, mais il fallait encore qu'elle soit trouvée à temps. Sa vue se brouillait, mais pourtant, elle voyait clairement la porte face à elle et y donna une grande volée de coups de pied. Elle voulait hurler, paniquer, elle ne pouvait plus voir jusqu'où sa peau avait changé de couleur puis, à grand fracas la porte s'ouvrit et une masse noire en jaillit. Il ne fallut qu'un instant avant qu'elle ne se sente soulevée et que tout son poids quitte le sol. Elle s'étranglait, comme si sa langue avait triplé de volume et qu'elle ne trouvait pas aise dans sa bouche. De nouveau par terre, elle était contre un mur et réussit à percevoir une grande agitation autour d'elle.

-" Ouvrez la bouche !"

Sa tête tomba en arrière, elle n'avait plus le contrôle de quoi que ce soit. Elle sombrait dans l'inconscience et pourtant elle sentait des doigts forcer sa bouche et enfoncer quelque chose de glacial et gênant au fond de sa gorge puis la main vint relever son cou et le presser pour qu'elle avale. Une plainte sourde sortit de la gorge de son sauveur juste quelques instants avant qu'elle ne l'entende tomber à son tour à ses côtés.

Rassemblant ses dernières force et avec toute la confiance du monde, elle engloutit ce qui semblait être une grosse pierre puis s'effondra contre le mur.

* * *

-" Ceci n'est pas mon affaire Potter. Elle ne sortira pas d'ici avant qu'elle ne soit totalement rétablie."

-" Elle doit aller à Sainte Mangouste, c'est très grave ce qu'elle a subi."

-" Et elle a eu les bons réflexes, moi aussi, sinon on serait tous les deux morts. Auriez-vous oublié que le poison est monté en moi dès que je l'ai touchée ? Je devrais alors aller à Sainte Mangouste également, mais ça, vous vous en foutez." Un soupir : " Occupez-vous plutôt de retrouver le responsable."

Les voix filtrées, à travers une porte, se disputant éveillèrent Hermione en sursaut. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Allongée et recouverte d'un drap jusqu'à ses épaules, elle tenta de s'étirer et de chercher sa baguette. Chaque petite parcelle de son corps était d'une souffrance atroce : elle ne put réprimer un râle de douleur assez intense pour faire taire les conversations de l'autre côté. Rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle ajusta sa vue alors que la lumière baignait à nouveau la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Deux silhouettes à contre-jour s'avancèrent. Elle était alitée.

-" Hermione, tout va bien ?" C'était Harry, même si elle ne le voyait pas correctement et ne distinguait qu'une ombre, elle avait confiance en sa voix.

-" Ne la touchez pas. Elle est peut-être encore contagieuse comme moi." Rugit l'ombre derrière Harry. Elle savait également à qui cette voix appartenait. Elle leva les yeux essayant de distinguer ce qu'elle pouvait puis sentit son ami se rétracter après la consigne inviolable qu'on venait de lui asséner. Pourquoi ?

-" Où suis-je ?" Réussit-elle simplement à articuler.

-" Chez moi." La silhouette plus grande s'avança.

-" Le professeur Rogue t'a trouvé devant sa porte ce matin... Tu te souviens pourquoi Mionne ?"

Alors tout lui revint en mémoire et une espèce de panique refit surface.

-" Quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer." Fit Harry totalement enragé.

-" Potter, elle a besoin de repos... Et moi aussi. Revenez demain." La voix de Rogue était presque sèche, dégageant cette autorité innée et bravant celle qu'imposait l'auror qui était dans cette pièce. L'angoisse monta aux tripes d'Hermione qui visualisait tout ce qui lui restait en mémoire. Elle était en colère se souvenant de sa passivité, de la façon dont elle avait cherché de l'aide sans même savoir de quoi il en retournait et maintenant elle savait qu'elle avait risqué la vie de Severus. Harry quitta la pièce puis il disparut dans un pop sonore, trop contrarié pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Un silence pesant s'instaura où nul ne voulait prendre la parole en premier. Hermione avait beau cligner des yeux, sa vue restait brouillée comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle avait passé son premier examen chez l'ophtalmologiste.

-" Comment vous sentez-vous ?" S'enquit Severus venant plus près après un silence interminable.

-" Je ne vois rien... Je distingue les ombres, la lumière, mais je ne vois rien d'autre." Commença-t-elle, affolée comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Rogue s'assit sur le rebord du lit et s'approcha de la sorcière qui eut un mouvement de recul par réflexe. Il soupira et sortit sa baguette de sa manche juste avant de la pointer entre les deux yeux ambrés.

-" Lumos minima."

Les pupilles d'Hermione étaient dilatées presque au point que l'iris ne soit plus qu'un léger cercle doré entourant le noir.

-" Vous avez gardé le poison en vous suffisamment longtemps pour que certains effets secondaires apparaissent. Dieu merci, vous n'êtes pas morte." Répliqua-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-" Je vous ai entendu vous disputer au moment de mon réveil. Dieu merci vous êtes toujours vivant." Répliqua-t-elle en serrant les dents. Elle perçut le son d'un rire que l'on dissimule et alors une main chaude vint saisir la sienne. " Vous avez risqué votre vie pour la mienne." Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

-" C'est un rite que les moldus de Louisianne ont monté il y a des siècles pour tuer les sorciers. Cela tue en moins de trois minutes... Mais... Comme tout ce qui est moldu est facilement contrable, un simple bézoard ingéré à temps vous sauve la vie... Pour ce qui est des complications, du repos et une potion de régénération sanguine de temps à autre vous remettront d'aplomb." Elle serra la main en retour, aussi douloureux que ce fut. Tous ses muscles étaient ankylosés et tiraient comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait les rompre. Ses sens étaient absents et pourtant dès qu'il lui avait pris la main, elle avait ressentit une vague de confiance se diffuser en elle. Hermione voulait tellement voir son visage pour savoir s'il avait finalement appliqué le traitement qu'elle lui avait concocté, mais elle ne distinguait que cette ombre qui lui serrait la main, sa main mise à nue et à présent douce. Il avait certainement pris le traitement." Je vous devais au moins ça. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous perdre." Répondit-il sur un ton plus incertain.

La Gryffondor soupira en réprimant un sourire. Elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse d'être de nouveau dans cet appartement ou si c'était la simple présence de Severus qui la grisait. Elle était adulte comme pouvait-elle avoir tant de mal à lui exprimer ce simple bonheur et la gratitude qu'elle avait envers lui après qu'il lui ait encore sauvé la vie ?

-" Je ne comprends pas." Murmura-t-elle. Sa gorge se serra un peu et le silence reprit alors son poids. Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais savait que son visage montrait un désir de connaître la vérité. " C'est l'infirmière Sanders, celle à qui vous avez fichu une peur bleue qui a fait cette chose. C'était dans un paquet dans mon bureau, il y avait une enveloppe très épaisse et à l'intérieur, il y avait une pile de buvards. Je sais qu'elle est originaire de la Nouvelle-Orléans et que ça colle avec la descirption du mal que vous m'avez dépeint... Je n'ai jamais laissé l'occasion de nourrir les suspicions. Pendant même quelques années, je venais sans ma baguette au travail... Elle m'aime bien pourtant, je le jure et moi aussi, je l'aime bien..."

-" Demain vous répéterez tout ce que vous venez de dire à votre ami. Vous avez le droit de saisir le Magenmagot. Les crimes de moldus contre des sorciers sont punissables par notre justice en accord avec une cellule secrète de la justice moldue. "Il soupira encore. " Ce que votre peau à ingéré n'a aucune incidence sur un être dépourvu de magie. Si vous aviez été une simple moldue, vous auriez véhiculé le poison après contact, un peu comme une mule et l'effet aurait seulement prit si vous rentriez en contact avec un sorcier... Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez eu le bon réflexe en venant massacrer ma porte." Son ton était désormais monocorde, forcé, comme s'il y avait une émotion latente derrière ces derniers mots. Il était toujours là, assis, elle devina qu'il était près, elle l'entendait respirer à une cadence infernale, il n'avait pas l'air serein. " Je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer chez vous."

-" Je ne veux pas y retourner de toutes manières." Répondit-elle simplement. Elle ferma les yeux, c'était beaucoup plus simple comme ça. Les tripes d'Hermione vacillaient tant par son mariage échoué que par le tournant que devait prendre sa vie à présent. Les mots de Ron, ses vœux, ses souhaits et promesses n'avaient à cet instant plus aucune valeur à ses yeux et au bout de longs jours à jouer au chat et à la souris elle comprenait que si son ventre se tordait, c'était à cause de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour celui qui se tenait face à elle et elle savait au fond qu'une infime partie de lui était en adéquation avec ce qu'elle vivait. " Ce n'est pas la vie que je veux." Reprit-elle. Elle baissa la tête, s'interdisant de déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le Coeur.

-" Alors restez ici tout le temps que vous voudrez." À peine perceptible, une activité se produisit entre leurs mains. Sans s'en rendre compte ou alors essayant de ne pas exulter, Severus s'était empêché de la serrer encore plus fort. Hermione tira un sourire triste puis rouvrit les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de faire croire à son hôte qu'elle pouvait à présent le regarder dans les yeux et se contenta de fixer un point au milieu de son visage. Elle leva son autre main en direction de l'ombre et ses doigts timides vinrent gentiment glisser le long de la joue masculine qu'elle devinait régénérée. Elle glissa sur le reste de son visage pour comprendre comment cette peau qu'elle avait vue meurtrie était désormais résorbée, la jeune femme avait à présent besoin de son autre main puis les deux caressaient à présent avec minutie cette face qu'elle devait réapprendre.

Autour des yeux, quelques ridules étaient sorties. Les doigts glissaient à présent vers son nez où la bosse relevait ce visage de caractère. Les joues étaient toujours creusées symétriquement entourées par un sillon profond et les lèvres tellement plus douces que celles qu'elle avait embrassé la veille qu'elle finit par s'y attarder de longues secondes.

-" Je crois que je me suis fait à vous." Murmura-t-elle. La main de Severus revint et saisit le bout des doigts de la jeune femme avant de les embrasser silencieusement.

-" Je vais contacter Potter et lui demander de changer votre date de réadmission au travail." Hermione fronça les sourcils puis se releva de la couche d'un geste sec. Toutes les réactions qu'elle imposait à son organisme étaient une torture et presque aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, le sortilège Doloris était à peu près du même acabit. " Que faites-vous ?" Demanda l'homme alors posant une main autoritaire sur la poitrine de la sorcière, mais elle n'obéit pas davantage. Elle voulait simplement comprendre pourquoi les actes et les paroles de Rogue étaient si différentes. Elle le chercha du bout de sa main. Il ne bougeait pas et ne bronchait pas non plus, se laissant faire et lorsqu'elle eut trouvé le col de son pull, elle le tira à elle, gémissant de douleur, mais convaincue que ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire tirerait tout au clair.

Severus n'eut d'autres options que de se laisser embrasser une fois de plus, mais cette fois tout était différent. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de le voir pour interpréter ses paroles et le ton de sa voix, la douceur de certains mots et les intentions bienveillantes qu'il tissait pour elle. Non, Hermione n'avait pas besoin de plus en cet instant et désirait par-dessus tout goûter au dur labeur qu'elle avait fournit. Ses lèvres réparées et douces comme une peau neuve étaient sa récompense et de nouveau elle pouvait se délecter de trouver sa marque sur ses propres lèvres à elle. Le Serpentard ne la brusqua pas et souffla de soulagement ne se rendant compte qu'il avait clos ses paupières. Le baiser de la jeune femme était doux suave mais timide et attendait une contrepartie. Comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait, il se sépara juste de quelques centimètres, elle pouvait toujours sentir son souffle sur sa bouche. La main de Severus se glissa dans la chevelure folle et brune, faisant tomber sa tête en arrière révélant le cou gracieux clairsemé de grains de beauté.

-" Vous devez vous reposer, je suis épuisé, Hermione, les soins m'achèvent." Il l'embrassa de nouveau furtivement et se demanda depuis combien de temps une femme ne l'avait pas rendu fou à ce point et depuis quand il réussissait à se maîtriser comme un chef." Moi aussi, je me suis fait à vous." Murmura-t-il simplement contre les lèvres féminines. Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de la médecin, de la plante de ses pieds aux racines de ses cheveux et elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait ressenti. Elle avait enfin la réponse qu'elle attendait et aussi la plaisance de découvrir un homme courtois. Il se leva et fit le tour du lit. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment cette chambre pour pouvoir deviner ce qu'il faisait, mais rapidement, elle entendit le bruissement caractéristique de vêtements qu'on enlève puis un placard s'ouvrir. Par pudeur, elle détourna le regard alors que partiellement et ridiculement aveugle, Hermione se mordit la lèvre portant toujours le goût de celui qui venait de lui rendre son baiser. Il s'installa de l'autre côté du matelas. Il n'était tout de même pas nu si ?

Il était tombé comme une masse, épuisé et sous les effets encore douloureux du poison. Si lui n'était pas aveugle, le simple fait d'avoir secouru Hermione avait propagé la toxine dans ses veines et pourtant, il n'avait pas marqué la moindre seconde d'hésitation.

-" Demain je vous administrerai une autre dose de régénération sanguine. J'espère que votre cécité ne durera pas." Elle le sentit s'approcher et alors avant même qu'elle ne sache où il était vraiment, elle tendit la main vers lui pour qu'il la guide. Il la saisit et alors elle remonta le long de son bras et de son torse, constatant qu'il avait simplement mis des vêtements de nuit. Elle posa sans le savoir sa tête à peine à quelques centimètres de celle de Severus et ferma les yeux de nouveau, la main posée sur le torse qui se soulevait au rythme des respirations.

Sans plus de cérémonie et grisée par les sensations allègres que son cœur envoyait au reste de son corps, la rouge et or s'endormit de nouveau.


	16. Chapter 16

**Limonade, limonade pour tous. Bisous et merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

-" Potter est là." Un murmure doux à l'oreille tira Hermione de sa rêverie. Encore un peu groggy, elle émergea de son sommeil alors que la voix de Rogue s'élevait tout près d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux, le flou était toujours là, mais aujourd'hui elle arrivait à discerner les couleurs avec plus ou moins de facilité. Il faisait clair, les volets étaient ouverts, elle avait dormi toute une journée presque d'une traite. Passant une main sur son corps, elle vérifia qu'elle était au moins présentable. Sur son torse, elle reconnut la texture des blouses de son hôpital qui descendaient jusqu'au genou, c'était forcément celle dont Severus s'était empressé de se débarrasser à peine fut-il arrivé dans son appartement, il y avait de ça plus de trois semaines. La sorcière bailla souriant et chercha le bord du lit avec sa main puis se redressa avec une certaine difficulté, prise de quelques vertiges. Severus lui prit les mains. " Je vous guide." Accordant sa confiance, elle se tira douloureusement sur le bord du lit.

-" Harry ne peut pas venir dans la chambre ?" Remarqua-t-elle sentant que ses muscles allaient lui faire défaut.

-" Tous les moyens sont bons pour évacuer la toxine, transpirer un peu, sous le coup de la douleur ne vous fera pas de mal, bien au contraire."

-" Si vous le dîtes..." Marmonna-t-elle un peu en aigrie. Elle se leva avec quelques difficultés se retrouvant collée à Rogue. Son parfum monta aux nez de la jeune femme, un mélange de lessive et de savon ancien. Ils étaient face à face et avec une grande patience et complicité, il réussit à la guider jusqu'au salon où elle pourrait retrouver ses repères habituels. Là, il y avait le poelle à bois qui crépitait, la bouilloire que l'on entendait depuis la cuisine puis les sons en contrebas de la rue, moteurs de voiture, passage urbain. Hermione serrait fermement les mains de Severus qui avait à présent les jointures blanchies par l'aide qu'il lui offrait, ensuite, il posa une des mains de son ancienne élève sur le sofa qu'elle connaissait bien et dont elle reconnaissait le cuir.

-" Nous sommes à l'angle, du côté de la cuisine, asseyez-vous." Hermione distinguait ce fauteuil qui absorbait toute la lumière qui le frappait. Elle manqua tout de même de trébucher puis lâcha la seconde main de son hôte ne sachant trop où se situait son visage puis lui sourit :

-" Merci." Avant de tourner les talons, Severus prit le simple soin de déposer une couverture ses épaules féminines, de peur qu'elle ne s'enrhume de nouveau.

La fragrance d'un parfum musqué masculin qu'elle connaissait chatouilla les narines de la sorcière. Par réflexe, elle posa son rergard instinctivement à sa gauche, mais ne discerna rien de bien concluant jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une ombre bouger.

-" Comment ça va Mionne ?" La voix rocailleuse de Harry s'éleva, un peu penaude. " On dirait que tes sens sont affûtés." Reprit-il référant au fait qu'elle avait su où il pouvait être.

-" J'espère que je n'aurais pas à compter dessus très longtemps pour compenser ma perte partielle de vue." Elle entendait dans la cuisine Rogue s'agiter, elle connaissait ce rituel, il préparait du thé. " Est-ce que Ron t'a parlé ?" Demanda-t-elle à voix basse, inconsciemment, elle ne voulait pas que le Serpentard entende cette conversation.

-" Hermione, c'est l'angoisse, je ne sais pas comment le canaliser, il a passé la soirée à me poser des questions, il a rédigé des avis de recherche, une bonne partie de la classe sorcière de Londres te recherche, ce matin au ministère des aurors ont été affectés pour toi. J'ai dû venir ici incognito deux fois, ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage... Quand tu vas rentrer à la maison qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?"

-" Je ne rentrerai pas. Il n'y a plus de maison Harry. Je veux divorcer." Lâcha-t-elle amèrement ,mais sûrement. Il y eut un silence, ce genre de silence gêné qui semble interminable.

Même s'il était dans une autre pièce, Severus entendait tout, ses vieux réflexes d'espion refaisaient surface et ainsi il pouvait s'assurer ne pas être lésé. Il ne sut pourquoi ,mais lorsqu'elle avait sifflé le mot " divorce" entre ses dents, laissant croitre tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour son mari, il avait eu un sourire éclairant son visage mais que personne n'avait pu voir. Consciencieux, il apporta à l'aide de magie la théière et trois tasses au salon où il se ferait une joie de briser le silence. Il s'installa à la droite de la jeune femme qui sentit le sofa rebondir près d'elle.

-" On en parlera plus tard..." Fit Harry encore sonné par l'effet du choc.

-" Severus connaît mes intentions, je ne lui cache rien." Répondit la sorcière un peu sèchement au goût du survivant. Les deux hommes se regardèrent furtivement et à cet instant, Harry cru comprendre quelque chose ,mais ne préféra pas aborder directement le sujet, bien trop gêné pour s'imaginer quoi que ce soit mais la moue d'Hermione qui avait beau regarder droit devant, elle en disait long.

-" Oui, mais... Même, je dois vite retourner au ministère." Sans un mot et dans une discrétion totale, Rogue approuva, faisant signe de la tête à Harry. " Mionne, il faut que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur ton état."

-" C'est très simple Harry, je me suis fait piéger par une collègue." Commença-t-elle devenant agitée. " Elle a été forcée de prendre un arrêt et elle est revenue au moment où moi, je suis partie, elle a vu Rogue, et tu n'as pas pu l'oublietter quand tu t'es chargé de l'hôpital. Elle s'appelle Joy Sanders, je ne sais pas où elle habite, mais elle est dans mon service. Il y a une semaine, une collègue m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle avait déposé un paquet dans mon bureau. Hier ,je l'ai ouvert et c'était plein de buvards visqueux, c'était dégueulasse et... Je me souviens que mes mains ont commencé à bleuir... Je ne savais pas où aller alors je suis venue ici." Ses derniers mots étaient timides et avaient une grande difficulté à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Rogue dont elle distinguait la silhouette qui se mouvait. Elle l'entendit déboucher une bouteille puis il prit sa main. Elle était si chaude et rassurante. Sans s'attarder pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention de l'auror, Severus glissa une toute petite bouteille entre les doigts de la Gryffondor.

-" Buvez, c'est la régénération sanguine." Souffla-t-il doucement. Elle acquiesça et porta le goulot à sa bouche évitant de tout renverser.

-" Joy Sanders... Écoute Hermione, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, il faut que je trouve un moyen de réparer tout ça." Il se leva, elle avait senti une pointe de nervosité au fond de sa voix. Elle suivait son ombre du regard. " Je te prendrais bien dans les bras, mais... J'ai eu des consignes strictes." Balbutia-t-il avec une amertume latente.

-" C'est vous qui voyez Potter, mais vous serez, je pense, plus utile à trouver pourquoi votre amie a été attaquée, plutôt qu'occupant une chambre à Sainte Mangouste. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas suffisamment cumulé de temps à l'infirmerie dans votre jeunesse ?" Asséna Rogue qui ne prenait même pas la peine de se lever pour raccompagner le jeune homme.

-" Si, au contraire, maintenant, je profite du monde, en homme libre." Répliqua Harry au tac-au-tac. Hermione pouffa. Il y avait bien trop longtemps que les joutes verbales entre les deux hommes n'avaient pas été une réalité. Elle ne vit pas Severus lui offrir un regard noir réprobateur. " Bonne journée..." La porte claqua, ils étaient seuls. La sorcière lâcha son fou rire, se moquant des répercussions que cela aurait sur elle.

-" Vous pouvez me dire de quoi vous riez exactement ?" Sa voix lascive était de retour avec ce courroux qui lui était propre, mais tellement mielleux.

-" Après avoir enterré sa rancœur pour vous et dix ans sans vous avoir détesté, Harry a reprit cette vieille habitude en à peine quelques minutes passées en votre compagnie."

-" C'est ça qui vous fait rire ? Vous avez la nostalgie de votre adolescence ?" Elle avait ressenti le sofa se courber sous le poids de Rogue qui s'était dangereusement rapproché.

-" Non, durant mon adolescence je ne me serai jamais permis de vous convoiter comme aujourd'hui... Quoique" Glissa-t-elle. Le chaud monta à ses joues, mais elle s'en fichait, voulant simplement oblitérer cet instant désagréable de sa vie qui l'avait reconduite ici. Une chance ? Severus laissa s'échapper un râle discret faisant frissonner encore une fois furieusement la sorcière. Privée de son sens le plus primordial, elle ne pouvait que deviner ses réactions, son expression. Il glissa ses doigts enragés sur son visage, le pouce venant taquiner les lèvres féminines. Surprise, Hermione soupira alors que les doigts du maître de potions s'accrochaient à son cou, basculant la tête de la jeune femme sur le dossier du sofa. Il était furieux, furieux du désir qu'il contenait depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Le cœur de la sorcière battait la chamade, les mains de l'homme s'aventuraient le long de son bras jusqu'à son annulaire qui portait encore l'alliance d'un mariage qui allait se perdre un peu plus dans les abîmes. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire avant même qu'il n'atteigne son but. Il avait brutalement ôté l'anneau doré prenant tout de même soin de ne pas arracher le doigt de la jeune femme au passage, il en aurait certainement besoin plus tard. Un tintement métallique fit sourire Hermione, imaginant que Severus venait de balancer arbitrairement son alliance quelque part dans l'appartement sans se soucier d'où elle pouvait avoir atterri.

Elle souriait simplement et alors là, il l'embrassa, de lui-même, pour une première vraie fois. Elle était prête et répondait à ce baiser vorace, se laissant porter par les caresses qu'il prodiguait cependant, il était hors de question qu'il prenne le dessus, pas tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le chercher. Confiante, elle bascula sa jambe gauche et s'assit sur lui à califourchon. Severus grogna, lui qui n'aimait pas se faire dominer et pourtant, il la laissa prendre cet avantage sachant qu'il aurait tout le temps de se venger plus tard. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione puis la lécha comme si ce fut une blessure et cherchant l'accès à sa langue qu'elle offrit volontiers. Les mains du potioniste vagabondèrent sur les épaules de la Gryffondor, faisant s'écrouler la couverture qu'il avait lui-même posé puis les doigts tombèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins presque découverts par les ficelles qui reliaient la blouse dans son dos.

Hermione gémissait sagement ressentant chaque petit changement sur son amant affamé. Elle aussi l'était, et obligée de l'admettre alors que sa féminité se languissait d'être comblée. Elle se moquait bien de ses muscles qui lui faisaient vivre un enfer, après tout, Rogue lu avait certifié que tout était parfaitement normal et que la toxine s'évacuerait plus rapidement si elle était active. État-ce à ça qu'il avait pensé ? Reprenant son souffle, l'ex-espion serra Hermione contre lui et la fit se rapprocher en la soulevant légèrement par les cuisses qui elles aussi étaient découvertes. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas ce jeu très longtemps, voilà des semaines qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à une femme, et même s'il s'était tenu à son hygiène de vie habituelle, cette femme qu'il tenait entre ses mains n'était pas faite pour qu'il soit patient. Intérieurement, il se maudissait de céder à ses pulsions, Hermione méritait d'être courtisée bien plus que ça.

-" Attends... Attends..." Murmura-t-il à bout de souffle. La jeune femme se redressa surprise par cette coupure en plein élan, la frustration déchira son cœur en deux.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Répondit-elle inquiète. Sans un mot, il prit sa main et la baisa tendrement. Il n'avait guère l'habitude d'un tel comportement avec ses amantes qui n'étaient rien de plus qu'une distraction pour lui. Son ancienne élève en revanche, il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas une banale histoire d'un coup d'une fois. Même si la voix de la jeune femme était inquiète, la concupiscence trahissait son ton. Les mots qui tournaient dans l'esprit de Severus allaient lui écorcher la langue, c'était certain.

-" Je te veux pour moi... Moi seul. J'aurais aimé te faire davantage la cour pour que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas... N'importe qui..." Laissa-t-il échapper de ses lèvres avec une certaine douleur au fond de lui. Il se mordit la langue d'être aussi con et sentimental alors qu'à peine trente secondes avant, il était déjà prêt à la prendre tel quel sur ce canapé. Elle baissa la tête, cachant un sourire timide. Elle se tordit et glissa contre son torse chaud puis vint jusqu'à son oreille.

-" Prends-moi et je serais à toi." Ne pouvant voir, elle se sentait masquée et cette idée lui donnait une assurance déroutante. Elle frotta sa joue contre celle de Rogue un peu avant de déposer un baiser en apparence chaste sur ses lèvres, attendant un verdict de sa part. Il soupira électrisé par cette facette d'Hermione qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui plaisait décidément.

-" Tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois." Dit-il entre ses dents avant de venir poser de nouveau ses lèvres irascibles sur les siennes. La fougue de ce nouveau baiser vint naturellement céder à une violence des gestes mêlés à une forme de douceur barbare. L'ancien professeur fou de désir ne tarda pas à déchirer la blouse à l'avant, mettant à jour la poitrine parfaite qu'il avait entrevu une première fois, mais là, c'était différent, il allait pouvoir s'adonner au plaisir de la découvrir ainsi que le reste de son corps et heureux qu'elle ne puisse jauger le sien pour le moment. Ses cicatrices étaient un poids dont il se serait bien passé. D'un geste habile, il se laissa glisser sur le sofa un peu plus bas afin de pouvoir embrasser successivement la gorge et la poitrine d'Hermione qui inconsciemment faisait glisser son bassin d'avant en arrière. Sa culotte était humide et sous elle, elle pouvait clairement percevoir l'anatomie éveillée de son amant. Sa peau était goûtée, dévorée de baisers brûlants et voulant se mettre en position équitable, elle sortit Severus de sa nouvelle activité et se saisit du bord de son pull avant de le faire glisser le long de ses bras.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir à quel point sa peau était laiteuse, comment les cicatrices parsemaient son torse et à quel point elles étaient blanches et pourtant elle passa ses doigts curieux alors qu'il retenait son souffle de peur d'être jugé. C'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait autant d'effroi à révéler son corps. La sorcière ne disait rien et laissa ses doigts effleurer cette peau douce aux creux plus ou moins rugueux et découvrit avec surprise un derme presque imberbe. Rien ne retenait les mains sur leur passage et c'était désormais avec une certaine tendresse que Severus l'observait œuvrer. Il glissa une de ses mains dans la chevelure domptée de la Gryffondor dont le visage vint se poser au milieu de son abdomen laissant trainer ses lèvres venant embrasser sa peau jusqu'à son nombril, quittant sa place initiale et tombant presque sur le tapis. Elle allait descendre plus, mais le Serpentard agrippait fermement sa chevelure lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Se relevant sur ses genou, elle chercha de la main comment était attaché le pantalon de son partenaire. Sans encombre, elle détacha la ceinture puis le reste avec facilité laissant tout tomber par terre. Severus était nu, amusé, mais n'allait pas la laisser reprendre le contrôle. Sans prévenir, il se leva se débarrassant de l'intégralité de ses fringues et fit se lever également la sorcière contre lui, ôtant la blouse déchirée qui tenait encore par les épaules et les attaches arrière. Le tissu désagréable tomba, elle portait encore sa culotte en dentelle émeraude qu'il avait découverte la veille en lui offrant le confort de ne pas dormir en tenue de travail. Il la toisa un court instant, échevelée, le visage coloré par le désir, le regard cherchant le sien en vain, ses seins dressés. Elle était belle et il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Alors, il fit glisser le sous-vêtement, le laissant choir jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle frissonna et ça se vit, ses mamelons se durcirent un peu plus et ce changement n'échappa pas au potioniste. De nouveau et se rapprochant d'elle pour lui insuffler un peu de chaleur, il l'embrassa, ignorant le rempart que la rigidité de sa virilité érigée entre eux et venant se coller au ventre féminin.

Hermione poussa un gémissement contre les lèvres du sorcier. Encouragé par ses suppliques, il se décida à jauger son excitation à la source descendant un doigt au centre de l'intimité féminine et de nouveau elle expira de plaisir. Elle était trempée et se rendit compte que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur les lèvres masculines. Elle lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait le dominer, maintenant, même si elle ne le savait pas encore, il allait lui démontrer qu'il pouvait être puissant à ce petit jeu également. Les doigts de Severus commençaient leur balai infernal. Brutalement, il se sépara des lèvres de la jeune femme et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il la maintint contre lui, doucement dans un premier temps puis il plongea deux doigts dans son vagin qu'il courba, les faisant aller et venir jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crie, certain d'avoir trouvé le point des suppliques. Ensuite, il joignit son pouce sur son clitoris et continua ce geste à une cadence lente, infernale. Hermione allait chanceler alors il la tint plus fermement par les épaules, l'empêchant de songer à continuer sur le canapé.

-" Oh non, pas question." Susurra le Serpentard. Là, elle comprit qu'il avait besoin d'étendre son pouvoir dominateur. Elle soupirait, son corps envoyant des spasmes de plaisir et son ventre écoulant tout ce désir. Il ne faisait plus rien ormi la retenir et la masturber calmement, tellement calmement qu'elle bouillait et se sentait proche d'exploser de frustration. Elle se mordit les lèvres, exultant son plaisir et mouvant son bassin cherchant à accélérer le processus alors qu'elle sentait bien l'érection poignante contre son ventre. Dans un souci de vouloir rendre la pareille au sorcier, la jeune femme faufila sa main entre son ventre et celui de Severus, cherchant cette chair dressée contre elle. Il s'arrêta net de tous mouvements et serra le poignet de la sorcière. "Non Hermione." Sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement et alors au moment où il baissa son bras, il était déjà trop tard. Empoignée par les fesses, elle se sentit soulevée et se demanda ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Elle s'accrocha, comprenant qu'ils se déplaçaient et son sens aigu de l'orientation lui confirma qu'ils n'allaient pas dans la chambre comme ça aurait été logique. À la place au bout de quelques secondes, Severus se cambra et le dos d'Hermione entra en contact avec une surface froide, jambes dans le vide. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une chaise que l'on éloigne, elle était sur la table.

Il pinçait ses mamelons en gage de punition ce qui la fit se cambrer violemment et rugit du fond de gorge. La main chaude masculine glissa de nouveau entre ses jambes, mais cette fois, ce fut pour les écarter. Elle obtempéra sagement et témoin de sa docilité, Severus lui accorda une seconde chance laissant alors de nouveau ses longs doigts se promener sur la vulve et le centre nerveux du plaisir féminin. De nouveau et rapidement, il la fit gémir.

-" Embrasse moi." Réclama-t-elle assurément. Il se pencha continuant son petit manège puis vint mêler de nouveau sa langue à la sienne, simplement, amoureusement, contrastant avec les va-et-vient que ses doigts impliquaient. Hermione ne tiendrait plus très longtemps maintenant et il le savait, elle allait jouir et les sons qu'elle laissait échapper étaient de plus en plus rauques. Il s'arrêta brusquement, cherchant à la tourmenter encore un peu avant qu'elle ne s'abandonne dans les méandres de l'orgasme. " Fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie." Formula-t-elle à bout de souffle et contre ses lèvres. Rogue bouillait, coléreux de se laisser convaincre aussi facilement alors qu'il voulait profiter davantage de ce moment, mais il était vrai que son membre était à présent douloureux.

Un coup de reins flegmatique et il pénétra enfin la douce intimité. À l'unisson ils soupirèrent et Severus entama la danse dans une cadence qu'il souhaitait douce et sensuelle. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant ses cris de plaisir alors qu'il la martelait plus fort progressivement. De nouveau, il replaça son pouce sur son bouton de chair, bien décidé à la faire partir de jouissance. Elle le chercha des mains et alors il descendit à son niveau ne sachant ce qu'elle voulait. Là, elle s'agrippa à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément alors que les doigts, sa queue, tout en lui ordonnait à son corps l'orgasme libérateur. Un dernier mouvement profond et coup de doigté expert les menèrent au septième ciel simultanément. Severus échappa une expiration longue et rauque se délectant des réactions de la lionne : ses gémissements érotiques, ses courbes, sa bouche formant un "O", sa poitrine se mouvant après chaque coup de rein, ses cheveux en bataille... Tout en elle éveillait chez lui le plus profond émoi. Il émit de nouveau son petit sourire satisfait sentant les parois de son vagin se resserrer autour de lui. Il se laissa presque tomber sur elle, heureux de lui avoir apporté cette jouissance qu'elle méritait. Front contre front, ils reprenaient calmement leur souffle respectif et le sorcier chercha la main de son amante, la serrant et l'embrassant. Elle souriait, la bouche encore entrouverte, les yeux clos et alors son autre main libre caressa le dos de l'homme qui décolla doucement son bassin du sien.


	17. Chapter 17

**C'est bientôt la fin.**

* * *

-" Bien, la séance peut commencer. Mademoiselle Sanders savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes-ici ?"

-" Je l'ignore monsieur."

De la peur, voilà ce qui voilait les yeux de l'accusée. Joy avait été amenée dans cette salle tenue secrète jusqu'au bout. Elle était dépeignée, ses vêtements portaient de vieilles tâches d'humidité et les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient d'un manque évident de sommeil. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-" Je suis Maximillien Mayfair, je dois juger votre dossier et convenir d'une sentence ou d'une disculpation à votre égard, mais je dois vous avouer mademoiselle que les charges à votre encontre sont très lourdes." La salle était aménagée en petit amphithéâtre et chaque banc étaient pleins de gens plus étranges les uns que les autres. Ils avaient dans le regard une certaine hâte de clore ce jugement.

-" De quoi m'accuse-t-on ?" Implora l'infirmière au bord des larmes se pensant atterrie tout droit dans la quatrième dimension.

-" Silence !" Tonna la voix grave du juge. " Faîtes entrer la plaignante." Deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent en haut de la salle. Les yeux de Joy s'éclairèrent de stupeur lorsque Hermione arriva d'un pas assurée et prit place là où on lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir. La tête de Sanders en disait long, elle croyait à une mauvaise blague.

La sorcière ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde à son audience. Elle chercha Harry du regard et rapidement elle constata qu'il n'était pas seul. Ron était à ses côtés avec une mine indéchiffrable. Le malaise s'installa dans la tête de la jeune femme. Il avait certainement su par la presse ce qui était arrivé après le dépôt de sa plainte. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds chez elle et pourtant, il était là, s'imaginant qu'ils faisaient face à une crise de couple comme il en existait et qu'il serait un pilier pour elle. Harry capta le regard de la jeune femme semblant s'excuser silencieusement de n'avoir pu faire autrement que de laisser son beau-frère l'accompagner. Si pendant des années le trio avait forgé un esprit de bonne et franche camaraderie, l'un des trois n'avait pas idée de la situation dans laquelle il voulait s'inclure.

Il n'y avait qu'une journaliste, l'éternelle fouineuse et haïe Rita Skeeter qui avait mis beaucoup de rides depuis que le trio l'avait rencontré la dernière fois. Son nez hautain suivait les pas d'Hermione et sa plume notait tout ce qui se disait et allait se dire. Son photographe n'était curieusement pas à ses côtés et ça rendait sa présence presque moins stressante qu'à l'accoutumée.

Dans la salle, Ron et Harry étaient assis, nerveux. Le survivant savait qu'il pouvait être appelé à témoigner et qu'il risquait sa place d'auror dans ce procès pour avoir manqué aux règles du ministère. Il s'en fichait. La justice pour sa meilleure amie était la voie la plus raisonnable à suivre.

Il s'était écoulé une semaine, c'était un procès express étant donné que les affaires entre moldus et sorciers étaient très peu banales, mais celle-ci avait fait bondir la presse après la disparition de la jeune femme, sa réapparition miraculeuse et sa saisie de la justice assez promptement.

-" Etes-vous bien Hermione Jane Granger, épouse Weasley, domiciliée à Charing Cross, née le 19 septembre 1979 ?" La jeune femme prit sa baguette et la posa sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.

-"Oui, c'est exact."

-" Bien, Madame Weasley, vous avez déposé une plainte le 4 décembre 2008 suite à une tentative d'homicide à votre encontre, sur votre lieu de travail, d'un moldu à un sorcier, est-ce exact ? Pouvez-vous également confirmer l'identité de l'accusée ?"

-" Oui votre honneur et je confirme que cette personne est bien Joy Sanders." L'infirmière ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, du moins elle était médusée.

-" Racontez-nous."

-" L'infirmière Sanders a tenté de m'empoisonner par contact cutané en utilisant un rituel accessible à n'importe quel moldu. Elle a préparé une potion destinée à éradiquer tout sorcier entrant en contact avec. Je... J'ai eu les bons réflexes et me suis soignée très rapidement. J'ai perdu la vue pendant trois jours mais aujourd'hui, les médecins de Sainte Mangouste m'ont ausculté et tout va bien."

-" L'accusée doit-elle ajouter quelque chose ?" Fit le juge se tournant alors vers le visage décomposé de Joy.

-" Ce n'était pas pour vous... Vous êtes une sorcière aussi ?" Ses yeux étaient fous et la panique s'installa en elle. " Vous êtes tous des sorciers ?" L'audience entière opina du chef comme un seul homme laissant la jeune femme choquée. Elle prit alors sa tête entre ses mains entravées. " Docteur Weaesley, cette potion n'était pas pour vous." Les tripes d'Hermione vacillaient et ce qu'elle avait redouté se matérialisa. " Je l'ai faîte pour que vous la transmettiez à l'homme aux yeux noirs." Vite, elle chercha Harry du regard, comprenant qu'ils allaient être compromis tous les deux et d'une façon qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé.

-" Quel homme aux yeux noirs ?" Demanda le juge amusé par ce qu'il croyait être une habile diversion.

-" Le docteur Granger avait reçu un patient dans notre hôpital, un homme horrible et étrange. Un matin, je suis allée pour changer ses pansements et je l'ai vu pratiquer la sorcellerie dans sa chambre. Il neigeait et des objets flottaient dans la pièce. Tous mes collègues ont pensé que j'étais folle et ils m'ont renvoyé chez moi. Quand je suis revenue à l'hôpital, plus personne ne se souvenait de rien et les dossiers sur son arrivée avaient disparus et le docteur Weasley n'était plus là, en arrêt maladie. Alors un soir, je l'ai attendue chez elle, mais elle ne venait jamais. Un soir, en rentrant chez moi, je l'ai vue dehors, totalement par hasard avec le patient ... J'ai reconnu ses yeux."

La détresse dans le regard d'Hermione ne pouvait pas être davantage explicite. Le visage de Harry se décomposait, blanc comme un linge et à côté de lui, Ron restait cloué sur place ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Le rouquin, un peu idiot se leva :

-" Ma femme était en Australie ce que vous dîtes n'est pas possible." Harry agrippa sa manche et lui intima très fort de la fermer. Sanders laissa échapper un rire singulier.

-" Non monsieur, je l'ai suivie pendant quelques jours et elle rentrait tous les soirs à Brewer Street. Je n'avais aucuns doutes, c'était bien le patient, il n'avait pas de nom, mais c'était un sorcier et je devais le tuer, il m'avait menacé avec son regard et... Je ne savais pas que madame Weasley en était une également. Elle devait seulement véhiculer le poison et le tuer de ses mains... Ils avaient l'air proche,je pensais que c'était son mari." Avoua l'Américaine sans aucun trémolo dans la voix. Ron rougit et se tourna vers Harry.

-" Tu étais au courant ?" Demanda-t-il furibond. " C'est qui ce mec ?"

-" Madame Weasley, de qui parle votre collègue ?" Le juge qui s'était amusé était désormais perplexe devant la réaction de la jeune femme. Hermione était figée et tout le monde attendait dans le silence, que la voix fluette réponde de nouveau et surtout elle ne pouvait pas faillir devant la face blonde de Skeeter prête à balancer sa vie privée en pâture aux lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était comme si elle était au bord d'un précipice et qu'une foule hostile avançait vers elle. La corde était raide, sa gorge se serrait. " Madame Weasley..." Rappela le juge essayant de la sortir de son état catatonique. Pour la première fois depuis des années, l'échec fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme, il n'y avait pas d'issue positive pour elle. Au final Harry aurait dû oublietter Joy et passer à autre chose. Sanders savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils ne pensaient tous, cette idée de vouloir poser une plainte et réclamer justice était finalement absurde étant donné qu'elle les compromettait tous. " Si vous ne répondez pas je prononce un non lieu."

-" De moi !" Au fond de l'amphithéâtre, une silhouette encapuchonnée prit la parole, grave. Hermione se liquéfiait. Il était venu, elle n'était pas au courant. Ils étaient fichus. Rien n'avait tourné comme prévu. La salle retenait son souffle et l'homme se leva, isolé puis ôta son capuchon.

Le temps se figea. C'était comme un de ses instants rares de calme avant une tempête violente, une tornade qui détruirait tout sur son passage. Le cœur de la Gryffondor se déchirait et alors le silence laissa place aux plaintes de stupéfaction. Tout le monde connaissait ce visage, beaucoup de monde était passé sous son expertise à Poudlard et cette voix était inoubliable. Les tripes de la sorcière se mirent à lanciner, d'une douleur aiguë. C'était officiel, Sanders était en train de ruiner sa vie. Le nom de Severus Rogue s'étendait dans la salle, l'homme présumé mort depuis plus de dix ans. Les traits de l'homme étaient durs mais déterminés. Il se sacrifiait encore une fois.

-" MANGEMORT !" Hurla une voix féminine dans l'assemblée. Une cohue infernale perturbait le procès.

-" IL A ETE INNOCENTE !" Harry se leva de colère ignorant Ron blanc comme un linge sur le banc. Les lèvres du rouquin se mouvaient sans pouvoir cependant sortir le moindre mot.

-" SILENCE !" Hurla le juge martelant le pupitre devant lui. L'homme était en train de s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise. Décidément cette audience avait le mérite d'être au moins divertissante. " Auror Potter, amenez-nous le... Témoin."

Quelques ridules s'étaient formées autour de ses yeux, ses sillons labiaux s'étaient davantage creusés et il tenait quelques cheveux gris très discrets dans son éternelle longue chevelure noire. La froideur de son regard obsidienne par contre était intacte. Il avait pris dix ans, mais restait le même, un sale type pour certains, un héros pour d'autres. Rogue descendit les marches de l'amphithéâtre passant devant le banc où se trouvaient ses anciens élèves et osa mirer en direction du rouquin qui le fixait étrangement. Harry se leva et l'accompagna maintenant une distance raisonnable afin qu'il ne le rabroue pas. Le visage de l'ancien professeur était dur.

-" Asseyez-vous sur le banc des témoins." Siffla Mayfair alors que la salle n'obéissait pas à la consigne la plus stricte qui leur avait été donnée. Dans la foulée, Skeeter avait lancé un patronus avec un message et l'assistance n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il était destiné à la Gazette. Severus s'assit près d'Hermione. Elle était droite comme un piquet, tellement nerveuse. Il voulait lui prendre la main, lui faire comprendre que tout irait pour le mieux, mais c'était inconvenant. Il se contenta simplement de l'observer attendant une autre réponse que cet état de stupéfaction qui la paralysait

-" C'est un scandale !" S'indigna un homme dans l'assistance. Rogue avait à tout prix voulu éviter ces problèmes. Durant dix ans, il s'en était sorti dans l'anonymat le plus simple et au bout d'un mois en compagnie d'Hermione et du survivant le voilà de nouveau sous les feux des projecteurs, mais pas les bons manifestement.

-" Professeur Rogue... Il n'est pas de ma compétence de tenir une audience pour votre cas. Je dois vous envoyer devant le Magenmagot"

-" Votre honneur il a été innocenté, Dumbledore lui-même au travers de ses tableaux l'a disculpé, j'ai donné mes témoignages et preuves recueillies le jour de la bataille..." Le juge excédé qu'on parle sans y être invité coupa Harry.

-" ASSEZ ! Auror Potter, son innocence au sujet de son implication auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui est une chose, en revanche, la falsification d'un décès en est une autre. L'audience est suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Severus Rogue, vous êtes consigné à votre domicile, veillez à transmettre votre adresse au secrétariat au moment de votre départ, si vous ne vous y trouvez pas au moment de votre convocation prochaine, ce sera Azkaban."

Pressée de révéler cette information ahurissante, la foule se leva et courrut à la sortie pour y attendre les témoins de l'affaire et surtout Rogue, ancien Mangemort. Les intéressés se levèrent à un rythme plus lent.

-" HERMIONE !" Entendirent-ils hurler au fond de la salle. Tous trois se retournèrent et virent Ron, seul immobile face à eux , se dégageant par les portes de cette annexe du ministère dans un quartier moldu de Londres. Le visage du rouquin était décomposé, déchiré par la haine et la douleur qu'il éprouvait à cet instant après avoir compris que les révélations de la moldue trahissaient les mensonges que sa femme avait dit. Harry savait, Harry savait tout et n'avait pas été surpris lorsqu'il avait vu Rogue revenir d'entre les morts. Il était forcément dans la confidence. Après un bref regard désolé, Hermione se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie confortée par la main tendre de Severus sur son épaule qui ne se priva pas de lancer un regard assassin à celui qui allait devenir très bientôt l'ex-mari.

* * *

-" Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça !" Le ton d'Hermione trahissait la colère. Elle n'étais pas uniquement en colère contre lui, mais surtout envers elle-même. Cette sensation de stupidité lui collait à la peau et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Ils avaient transplanné directement, étant sortis par une petite porte dérobée à l'arrière du bâtiment secret. Dans la journée, leurs visages seraient placardés partout dans la presse, leurs noms dans les bouches de tout le Royaume-Uni et tout ça à cause de la trahison d'une personne à qui Hermione avait fait confiance depuis des années et qui s'était révélée être une No-Maj voulant perpétuer les assassinats de Salem.

-" Il le fallait." Répondit Rogue sur un ton monocorde et menaçant. Il était déjà midi et il ouvrit se dirigea vers la cuisine où il tira d'un placard une bouteille de Jack Daniels. Le Pur-Feu n'était pour lui qu'un lointain souvenir. Hermione était stupéfaite et prit la bouteille des mains avant même qu'il ne se serve. Pour toute réponse, son regard noir la transperça, mais elle n'avait plus peur de lui désormais.

-" Restons clairs encore un peu, la seconde raison est que j'éviterais de boire à ta place, tu es encore en convalescence." Elle rangea la bouteille à sa place initiale, passant devant lui et ignorant l'attitude très hostile qu'il nourrissait à son égard à cause de sa confiscation.

-" Le docteur Weasley a parlé..." Répondit-il avec véhémence. Elle se retourna estomaquée qu'il utilise encore ce nom qu'elle ne voulait plus porter et qu'il s'en serve contre elle. Hermione ne releva pas et entreprit de se calmer. Un conflit n'était pas envisageable et surtout pas avec lui, elle savait reconnaître ses torts et là son nez commença à gratter et sa gorge se serrer. Elle reprit une tête normale et inspira profondément essayant de chasser cette larme rageuse qui demandait à sortir et évacuer quelque chose de brisé en elle.

-" Je suis désolée. J'ai détruis ta vie." Murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffant. Sans attendre, il prit ses bras et se baissa légèrement pour lui faire face.

-" Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille." Murmura-t-il de sa voix soyeuse. Ses yeux noirs brillaient étrangement. Hermione frotta les siens embués de quelques larmes de rage puis serra la nuque du sorcier, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule et laissant partir toute cette négativité qui se manifestait sous forme de sanglots étouffés. Severus passa une main dans le dos de la sorcière pour l'aider à évacuer et la serrer pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas responsable. " Tu mérites justice d'autant que tu m'as servi de bouclier. Je suis tellement navré Hermione que ça soit tombé sur toi par ma faute." Il passa son autre main dans les doux cheveux bruns parfumés qui chatouillaient son visage. " C'était la seule façon..."

* * *

-" Comment elle s'appelle ?"

-" Juliet."

La terrasse d'un café était le lieu le plus neutre dans lequel ils avaient convenu de se voir, une dernière fois. Hermione n'avait pas encore reprit le travail et doutait y retourner un jour après n'avoir donné aucunes nouvelles à son chef. Elle était venue habillée très proprement, les cheveux relevés en chignon français strict, les lèvres rouges un peu de noir sur les yeux, un imperméable beige et des talons épais aux pieds. Son style était loin de ce qu'elle avait osé mettre ces dernières années entre blouses de travail et pyjamas. C'était comme si garde robe avait prit un style plus mature et plus féminin.

-" Et... Depuis combien de temps ?"

-" Cinq mois maintenant."

Elle hocha la tête. Sa tasse à café était à moitié pleine. Elle se félicitait de la façon dont elle abordait les sujets très épineux.

-" Je suis désolé."

-" C'est un peu tard pour les excuses, tu ne crois pas Ronald ?" Son regard prit une dimension assassine.

En face d'elle, Ron secouait du pied. Il était nerveux. Sa barbe de trois jours et ses cernes sous les yeux indiquaient un certain laissé allé. Il fit un demi-sourire sans émotions, peut-être s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle en fasse autant et qu'elle s'excuse, mais Hermione n'était pas désolée.

-" Quand-est-ce que tu l'as deviné ?" Murmura le rouquin. Hermione plissa les lèvres contente qu'il lui pose la question, enfin elle allait pouvoir lui montrer qu'elle était digne d'impassibilité et que malgré tout, elle avait voulu lui laisser une seconde chance.

-" La nuit où tu as dit être resté au ministère avec Harry et qu'en réalité, il était avec moi." Il haussa les sourcils très surpris.

-" Effectivement... Je... Sincèrement Hermione..."

-" Je ne veux rien savoir de plus." Le coupa-t-elle en sortant de son sac à main une pile de papiers. " La seule chose dont je suis désolée, c'est de briser tout ce qu'on a construit et de m'en aller. Tes parents, tes frères et sœur, Harry... Vous m'avez offert une famille et pour ça je suis désolée. On a été trop vite, on était trop jeunes, on n'a pas réfléchi... Ron tu étais tout pour moi. Je t'ai aimé et je sais que toi aussi, mais... ça n'a pas suffit." Elle renifla, éclatant un sanglot tout en pensant à ceux qu'elle venait de citer. Il avança un bras amical vers le sien.

-" Hey... Tout ça... Tout sera toujours là. J'ai salement merdé et..." Il souffla pour se donner un peu de courage. " On n'était pas heureux. Je t'ai mis la pression mais en même temps je voulais tellement une famille..."

-" Ce sont les papiers pour l'annulation de mariage. J'aimerais que tu les signes." Se contenta-t-elle de répondre la gorge serrée. Même si elle aimait Severus à présent et que sa décision était prise, elle savait que cette étape serait atrocement difficile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Je blablate beaucoup mais apparemment pas assez, j'ai oublié de prévenir que je me suis pris une semaine de vacances la semaine dernière ( oui bon en réalité pas vraiment... ) J'étais en plein rush Cosplay ( enfin mon fiancé... ) et on est allé au Salon Fantastique, je vous laisse deviner en quels costumes hahaha ( D'où ma non publication du coup vu que j'étais sur paname...)**

 **Nouveauté : J'ai un peu edit mon profil et y ait mis plusieurs liens me concernant notemment Instagram, Tumblr mais aussi DeviantArt parce que vous voyez depuis quelques temps je m'amuse à créer un petit peu de contenu mais sur DeviantArt ( DA pour les intimes.) En plus de poster un peu de cosplay, je poste des illustrations sur notre pairing SSHG donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir ( je fais un peu de réclame tavu...)**

 **Sinon... J'annonce que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'ai senti qu'il était temps que je conclue pour vite me reconcentrer sur Fragments de mémoires perdues.  J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à me lire et qu'on va très vite se revoir pour d'autres histoires. Je tiens à remercier une bonne liste de personnes :**

 _ **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Manon, TristanIseult, Zeugma412, Angel-ina66200, Black Banshee, Maxine3482, Fantomette34, Loubou, SylvaniaSanpe, Lolo66, Eileen1976, Kyara, Nathea, Noumea, RaineAisling, NonowX3, Eladora, Plume Pourpre, Clemchou, Patate Tueuse, AlwaySpero, Nekozuni, PhoenixFeather29, Leeloo L, Wessem Assbai, Sourire, Mary12, Sev9Hermi.**_

 **Pour avoir commenté régulièrement et laissé des avis très constructifs ( Promis, je vais essayer de prendre le temps de répondre, après tout c'est normal, merci de m'avoir tapé sur les doigts pour ça, je crois que c'était franchement nécessaire ! )**

 **A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !**

* * *

Les semaines étaient passées, les feux des projecteurs s'étaient estompés et avaient peu à peu laissé place à un nouvel anonymat même si leur notoriété allait leur coller à la peau encore très longtemps. Janvier et la nouvelle année avaient bousculé le monde et figé Londres dans un froid glacial au pic de l'hiver. Depuis le début des procès, Hermione et Severus n'étaient quasiment plus sortis de l'appartement. Dans un premier temps, c'était entre autres à cause des journalistes qui faisaient des allées et venues régulières en bas de l'immeuble sans vraiment savoir où le bougre habitait, et ce, à cause des révélations de l'infirmière Sanders. Maintenant s'il ne sortaient plus c'était surtout par habitude, harassement, mais pas tant à cause du froid qu'ils combattaient avec toute la vaillance d'un jeune couple insatiable.

En ce matin de 9 janvier, la tension était remarquablement palpable. Si ce jour devait marquer une année de plus au compteur du sorcier, il était désormais également celui qui devait réunir le Magenmagot pour décider du sort de l'ex-mangemort, mais pas également. Toute l'affaire avait été condensée. Tout le monde était convoqué.

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans son tailleur et ses petits talons de circonstance. Elle guettait Rogue toujours en caleçon sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées.

-" Tu sais que nous devons être au ministère dans une demie-heure ?" S'impatienta la jeune femme. L'homme leva les yeux vers elle, divinement apprêtée dans ces vêtements stricts, ça lui donnait un vrai côté sévère et son ton menaçant ne faisait que relever cette impression. Son petit nez autoritaire pointait vers l'avant comme il l'avait tant vu s'imposer quand elle était toute gamine et un peu gauche pour nouer des liens d'amitié avec un tel comportement. À croire que malgré tout, la nature profonde des gens subsistait et que c'était adorable dans la mesure où la personnalité de la sorcière s'était étoffée avec le temps.

-" Je n'ai pas de quoi être aussi chic que toi." Grommela-t-il tout en continuant de la détailler avec concupiscence. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança dans la chambre, faisant craquer le parquet sous ses talons puis ouvrit la penderie. Tout était noir ou dans des teintes foncées à l'extrême. Elle ne s'attendait pas à y trouver de grandes couleurs pétantes, mais elle tenait une petite idée derrière la tête et se mit à chercher ostensiblement du bleu nuit. Severus se releva sur le bord du lit, scrutant les gestes d'Hermione qui faisait défiler les cintres jusqu'à ce qu'une petite exclamation sorte du fond de sa gorge. Les petites mains féminines avaient agrippée cette veste qui avait donné des cauchemars à plusieurs générations d'élèves à Poudlard. Hermione se retourna, l'objet en main et jaugea l'attitude de son amant à la vue de cette relique du passé. " Sais-tu seulement depuis combien d'années, je n'ai pas revêtu ce veston ?"

-" C'est la chose la plus sobre et... Reconnaissable qui orne ta penderie. Mets-la et montre toi tel que tu as toujours été."

-" J'ai bien peur que certains faits et erreurs de jeunesse ne décident pour moi aujourd'hui." Il se leva et attrapa une chemise blanche pliée soigneusement au fond d'un tiroir tandis qu'Hermione cherchait à présent la cape qui allait avec. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle la scruta sous toutes les coutures. Cette fois-ci, elle était bien réelle, ce n'était pas un écran de fumée destiné à laisser les moldus passer leur chemin.

-" Mais non." Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle posa le vêtement sur un coin du lit et sortit de la chambre pour attendre sur le canapé non sans une appréhension sauvage.

Rogue reprit ce mécanisme qu'il n'avait pas dirigé depuis tant d'années, il se glissait dans son habit et le referma, boutons après boutons, dessinant une silhouette féline et svelte. Il s'y trouva presque beau soupirant et passant devant un miroir qui renvoyait un reflet très flatteur malgré ses quelques nouvelles rides. Pendant sa convalescence et après avoir recouvré la vue, Hermione s'était moqué de lui et avait dit qu'elle l'imaginait bien plus marqué que ce qu'il avait dit au départ.

Il sortit de la chambre et trouva la sorcière attentive et impatiente dans le salon où le poelle peinait à réchauffer l'air. Hermione se retourna et admira cette ligne à la fois terrifiante et époustouflante. Severus n'avait pas son pareil pour revêtir son uniforme, celui qu'il avait arboré pendant si longtemps. Elle ne le disait pas, mais à cet instant, la jeune femme se ratatina sur ses fesses, osant à peine profiler un sourire à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la honte. Elle savait à quoi il ressemblerait, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Il s'approcha lentement, presque comme s'il voulait faire trembler sa victime puis s'assit à ses côtés tout en la fixant un instant infini. Leurs regards ne faillirent, elle était loin la barrière élève/professeur. Doucement, le potioniste prit la main d'Hermione et fit glisser son pouce sur la peau au hâle très léger.

-" Tout ira bien, je te le promets." Glissa-t-il sur un ton si bas qu'elle en frissonna. Elle opina, à la fois convaincue et stressée d'être dans l'attente d'un verdict définitif. Elle ne supporterait pas la moindre défaite ni le moindre jugement négatif envers son amant.

* * *

 _-" Il s'est présenté dans votre service sous X ? Vous avez découvert avec l'aide de l'Auror Potter sa véritable identité ? Au bout de combien de temps ? Vous avez décidé de le remettre aux autorités compétentes, mais monsieur Potter vous en a dissuadé. Il vous a demandé de travailler pour lui. Au bout de combien de temps avez-vous entamé votre liaison ?"_

 _-" Quelles étaient les causes de votre internement dans l'établissement du docteur Granger ? Pourquoi avoir décidé de disparaître de notre société, vous avez été innoncenté, c'était grotesque. L'auror Potter a énormément contribué à votre innocence. Quand vous l'avez vue, vous l'avez immédiatement reconnue, mais n'avez pas prit la peine de vous annoncer de peur qu'on vous renvoie devant le Magenmagot. Vous lui avez proposé une somme d'argent importante pour qu'elle vous aide à réaliser vos travaux. Saviez-vous qu'elle était mariée. Oui, nous savons que ce point n'est pas capital, professeur, mais votre liaison est tout de même une pièce importante dans ce dossier."_

 _-" Vous avez délibérément et sans l'accord formel du ministère, oublietté tout un service hospitalier moldu. C'est un peu de l'abus de pouvoir monsieur Potter ! Nous comprenons le but de cette manœuvre, mais, pardonnez-moi... C'est un peu excessif."_

 _-"Miss Sanders, en toute connaissance de cause, vous avez cherché à attenter à la vie d'un sorcier et citoyen de ce pays. Votre condamnation est simple. Vous allez être reconditionnée, nous allons vous octroyer une nouvelle identité et allons effacer tout souvenirs de votre mémoire. Je vous condamne au reconditionnement civil._

 _-" Monsieur Potter, en raison de la nature de vos prises de décision totalement irresponsables, nous vous suspendons de votre poste pour une durée d'un mois, mais vous gardez votre solde et grade."_

 _-" Miss Granger, vous restez complice de messieurs Potter et Rogue. Vous êtes évidemment libre."_

 _-" Professeur Rogue, votre dossier est très épineux, mais nous n'oublions pas que si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous. Votre sacrifice était une stratégie très noble, votre allégeance n'est plus à prouver. Cependant, se faire passer pour mort et un sujet tabou au sein de la société. Vous êtes condamné... À verser cinq-cents gallions au ministère pour le remaniement de vos dossiers administratifs."_

Au départ, l'anxiété avait très rapidement laissé place à la détente lorsque Hermione avait vu Kingsley présider la séance. Après tout ce temps passé accroché à sa vie moldue, elle en avait presque oublié que l'illustre ancien auror, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et ami, ce précieux allié était ministre de la magie. Elle avait été mise au centre de l'hémicycle sur un banc avec à ses côtés Harry et Severus. Derrière eux, dans un box sécurisé, deux aurors et Joy Sanders qui donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu en santé mentale et en hygiène après tout ce temps passé dans la cellule d'une prison froide réservée aux transgresseurs des lois qui protègent les sorciers.

Les questions s'étaient succédées, toutes plus ou moins pertinentes. La salle était pleine à craquer. Tout le monde voulait voir Rogue se défendre de vive voix et Potter encore une fois tenter de démêler la justice à cause d'un acte considéré comme illégal. À mesure que la séance avançait et que les questions prenaient une dimension de plus en plus personnelles, Hermione se ratatinait sur elle-même, convaincue que la sentence ne serait peut-être pas aussi complaisante qu'elle l'avait imaginé et pourtant il y avait cette lueur dans les yeux de Shacklebolt qui lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir menacée.

Les minutes semblaient être des heures, les heures des jours entiers alors que les regards inquisiteurs du ministère scrutaient chaque bruissement, chaque petit geste pourtant anodins. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être mise à nue.

-" La séance est levée."

C'était irréel. Ils restaient là tous trois assis sur ce banc tandis qu'on emmenait Sanders et ses cris en dehors de la salle d'audience. Les oreilles de la Gryffondor bourdonnaient. Le cauchemar était fini pour de bon ? Elle était figée, glacée sur place comme si elle avait été stupéfixée.

Harry souffla un grand coup, affichant un sourire victorieux. Avoir des amis au ministère s'avérait bien utile même après la chute de Voldemort. Le ministre sur son estrade avait très lentement rassemblé ses affaires et attendu que l'audience soit évacuée par les grandes portes en bas des rangées de sièges. Doucement, il s'était avancé vers le banc des témoins avec un sourire non dissimulé.

-" J'ai fais de mon mieux pour ne pas nuire à ta réputation ni à ta carrière." Il serra la main de Harry et lui asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme affichait un sourire radieux. Même s'il était suspendu, au moins il n'était pas mis à la porte pour l'énorme faute professionnelle qu'il avait commise. " Miss Granger, si l'envie vous prenait, mon cabinet serait enchanté de vous compter parmi ses employés, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez démissioné ces dernières semaines."

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux. Kingsley savait tout et en plus, il lui proposait un poste, de but en blanc. Elle serra la main de ce vieil allié, presque révérencieuse et ne masqua pas un sourire sincère.

-" Je vais y réfléchir monsieur." Répondit-elle enchantée.

-" Faîtes-donc... Severus Rogue... Abruti fini..." Sa voix résonnait maintenant que la salle était vide. " Avoir marqué ton nom sur une stèle commémorative avec tous les autres dans le parc de Poudlard est une chose dont je me serais bien passé. Tu sais que la directrice est furieuse ?"

-" McGonagall ?" Hurla presque Hermione de surprise avec un son rocailleux. Harry lui donna un coup de coude alors que les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Voilà bien des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son ancienne directrice de maison. Ironiquement, quand elle y réfléchissait, elle l'avait vu la dernière fois pour la commémoration des dix ans de la bataille, à l'endroit précis où Kingsley venait de décrire la stèle.

-" Professeur McGonagall." Corrigea Rogue à l'attention de la Gryffondor. " De toutes façons, cette vieille chouette n'est jamais contente." Il reporta son regard sur le ministre qui laissa échapper un sourire étincelant. Hermione s'offusqua et lui donna un coup de coude.

-" Severus !" Grogna-t-elle. Comment pouvait-il la corriger pour mieux insulter l'animagus ?

* * *

La tête d'Hermione tournait et pourtant l'effort ne lui faisait pas peur. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, le dimanche étant son seul véritable jour de repos, il fallait qu'elle déménage au plus vite les cartons qu'elle avait fait.

Le salon était presque vide. Il n'y avait pas eu grand chose à en extirper et pourtant elle avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir déplacé des montagnes, mais était fière de ne pas avoir mobilisé son potioniste de fiancé jusqu'à présent, la donne avait vite changé lorsqu'il était revenu de l'école.

Voilà, douze ans dont deux en commun qu'ils s'apprêtaient à laisser au passé, et ce, sans aucun regret. Si Londres restait leur nouvelle destination, ils allaient maintenant occuper un espace plus sain, plus grand et plus respirable dans un coin excentré de la capitale qui était notamment réputé pour accueillir de nombreux sorciers. Le retour aux sources était important malgré les quelques quolibets restants à leur égard. Ils avaient suffisamment d'esprit pour s'en affranchir.

Lorsque Severus avait passé la porte, il avait trouvé la sorcière assise par terre en tailleur, quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front. Elle lui avait souri et s'était levé illico comme si de rien était et était venue le saluer longuement après une semaine d'absence pour le compte de Poudlard.

La vieille chouette avait fait des pieds et des mains après moults excuses, disputes et prières pour qu'il revienne finir sa carrière en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Si l'ego du jeune homme qu'il avait été un jour s'en était senti flatté, il avait accepté le poste à condition que son intitulé change et qu'elle lui octroie de nouveau le droit d'enseigner les potions. Il laisserait la DFCM à un autre plus jeune. Son corps était encore tout à fait alerte ainsi que son esprit, mais il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de donner de sa personne. Il préférait à présent de loin la quiétude d'un chaudron bouillonnant, le silence d'une classe terrorisée, mais attentive et les effluves qui s'émanaient des énormes marmites de cuivre.

Hermione s'était réfugié dans les capes, serrant la silhouette cachée en dessous. Sa semaine au ministère avait été interminable avec l'excitation du déménagement qui se profilait. À peine rentré, le potioniste sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune femme même si elle s'évertuait à le cacher par son affect habituel.

-" Je suis contente que tu sois rentré, tu vas pouvoir me donner un coup de main pour le coursier." Elle se tenait le bas des reins tout en s'étirant à une cadence très régulière. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle se plaignait de divers changements alors, prenant un peu d'avance, Rogue avait concocté un petit quelque chose qui l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Elle réclama un verre d'eau. L'aubaine était parfaite, il se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine et sortit un des vieux verres qu'ils allaient laisser sur place et y mit à peine quelques gouttes de sa potion avant de verser l'eau du robinet. Sans un mot, il tendit le verre à la jeune femme qui le but d'une traite et alors il la regarda, patiemment jusqu'à ce que ses doutes soient confirmés.

Hermione ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais son ventre plat laissait échapper une toute petite lumière miraculeuse. Severus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-" Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-" Rien du tout... Repose ce carton."

Fin.


End file.
